Dangerous Domain
by lauren125
Summary: When Eddie is offered a undercover position how will that affect her relationship with Jamie? Now that they aren't working together they can't watch each other's back. Balancing contradicting schedules proves to be harder than they thought. When Eddie makes a mistake that puts Jamie in danger, Eddie and the Reagans must find Jamie before its too late.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first FanFic so bear with me. The first chapter is kind of short and mostly background to set up the story but it gets better if you keep reading. CBS has all rights to the Blue Bloods characters and content. I hope everyone enjoys! Please leave any feedback in the reviews! Thanks!

Eddie and Jamie were about to leave for your when Sarge stopped them. "Rookie, you'll be riding with Walsh today. Eddie there are some people here who want to speak with you."

This change was so abrupt neither Jamie nor Eddie knew what to say, so Jamie simply said "okay, I guess I'll see you later then" before walking away to meet up with Kara.

Eddie was so confused as she followed Sarge into one of the meeting rooms where there were two men in suits and a sergeant from the 34th. Now she was even more confused. What would any of these men want to see me about she wondered. One of the suits spoke up and said "hello officer Janko, my name is Detective David Shallowford, please sit down" "nice to meet you" Eddie replied as she sat. "So Edit, you're probably wondering why we have called you here today." Said the sergeant Eddie nodded slightly as he continued, "from looking at your record here at the twelve we think you show much potential and we want you to come work undercover out of the 34th" Eddie was shocked excited and confused, Why me she wondered again and then she realized, if she took this job she wouldn't be working with Jamie.

After meeting with the detectives for an hour or so, Eddie went on patrol with Sarge until the end of tour. The detectives had told her she didn't have to decide today but they wanted her decision within the next two days. Eddie was torn; stay on beat doing what she loved with her best friend, or take the opportunity for a promotion and try something new. It was all she could think about. She didn't know how Jamie would take her promotion because she knew how bad he wanted to make detective. But she knew if she gave up this chance now she might lose her own chance of ever being promoted. Eddie didn't realize she had zoned out until Sarge interrupted her train of thought, "Earth to Janko, hey kid I'm sure you're thinking about what the detectives said. It's a big decision but I will tell you, if you're worried about Reagan, don't be. He will be okay without you and you deserve this promotion. For what it's worth we will miss you at twelve, but I think you're ready for a big case."

When they got back to the station Eddie went to change and when she left the locker room a concerned Jamie Reagan was waiting for her. "Janko! Whats going on? Is everything okay?" Jamie asked, perhaps a little too frantically "Whoa, Reagan calm down. Everything is fine" "So then what was the meeting about?" Eddie sighed before continuing, "well, they want me to work an undercover case out of the 34th" Eddie said as she watched Jamie's face turn stoic, an expression he often got when he was trying to hide his feelings. "I'm not sure if I'm going to accept the offer" she added quickly as she turned to look at the ground trying to avoid eye contact. Jamie decided to mask his disappointment that he was losing another partner. He was proud of her, after all he trained her, but he did wish their partnership didn't have to end. All he said was "Janko, that's amazing. I think you should take it." It pained him to say that but he knew how badly he wanted a promotion, so he knew better than to hold her back from her chance. Eddie looked up from the floor and asked "really?" Jamie just nodded, still shocked, and said "yeah, now come on lets go get something to eat"

A couple days later Eddie and Jamie got ready for tour like normal. Eddie hadn't told Jamie yet, but today was the day she had to make her decision about the offer. Yes or No?

Since it had been a couple of days since they had talked about the offer, most of the awkwardness had subsided but now Eddie had to do it. She had to bring it up again. "So Jamie, about that offer the other day" Then Jamie interrupted her "Eddie, if you're still thinking about it three days later, you obviously want it. I have been on the job for almost six years. I know opportunities like this don't come around every day. My dad's position as PC keeps me from getting any special treatment, so don't let me hold you back from what you deserve." Eddie nodded "I don't know Reagan, part of me wants to do it but then again there are so many puppies to save, I'm not sure if I'm ready to trade in my cape." Jamie cracked a smile and assured her "You'll still have your cape; you're just playing Peter Parker instead of Spiderman" Eddie looked at her partner. She was so thankful for him. He was so understanding, supportive, a great friend and it was all she could do to keep from kissing him right there in the squad car. But then she remembered, they couldn't do that, not here, not now. So all she said was "okay then. If you're sure you won't miss me too much I'll take it. But you know I don't think you'll find another partner who will take you to such good places to eat" Jamie smiled and said "That's okay after riding with you for almost two years I could stand to lose a few pounds" "Not true! We get our workout in chasing all these bad guys" Eddie retorted.

Jamie laughed as he realized this would be their last tour together. He really didn't want her to go. He loved having her as his partner. He trusted her and she kept him well fed. Not to mention she is the only girl in the precinct who can make those uniform pants look hot. He was about to correct himself for thinking like that but then realized, he didn't have to. Eddie was being transferred to work on this case out of the 34th. Different precincts meant they could be together, but Jamie was fearful that she didn't feel the same way about him.

Jamie realized he had zoned out when they got a call over the radio to respond to a break-in a few blocks over. Tour was coming to an end, so he looked over at Eddie as he turned on the sirens and asked "ready for our last collar together?" Truth be told Eddie wasn't ready for this to be the end. Part of her wished this tour could last forever, but part of her wondered if now their relationship could become something more.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thanks for the reviews and follows. I hope you're enjoying the story. Again, I'm just a fan all rights go to CBS.

The precinct felt ghostly vacant without Eddie's warm personality. Although Jamie had been on the job for a little over three years before being paired up with Eddie, they had been a pretty consistent partnership. They both rarely called in sick or took a day off. Today would be the first day since Eddie had taken her new job.

Jamie got changed and went to roll call. He was wondering who he would be partnered with today. Pretty much everyone had a consistent partner. Everyone was given their assignments until only Jamie was left. Then sarge said "alright comeon kid. Looks like you get the pleasure of riding with me today." "Aw sarge I'm flattered, it'll be just like old times" Jamie jokes "Lets get going kid, if the citizens of this lovely city will behave today, we will have plenty of time to catch up"

Meanwhile Eddie was nervous walking into her first day in the new precinct. Today she was supposed to get debriefed on her new assignment. Today and tomorrow would be training for her undercover position and Wednesday, she would enter her new role. Eddie walked into the meeting room where the detectives from a few days ago were waiting for her. She felt so out of place in her pant-suit. This whole scenario was so new to her. In this moment all she wanted to do was put on her uniform and start walking beat again. But instead she sat down and started listening as the detectives explained her assignment.

She would be working as a waitress in a restaurant and bar. The family owning the joint was suspected to be part of a major narcotics trade. The father, Louis Tarino runs the restaurant with his two sons Anthony and Matthew. Eddie had to agree to the assignment quickly because the cops have been waiting for the restaurant to be hiring. The plan was for Eddie to get a job there working as a waitress and uncover any covert operations run out of the location. Because of the bar in the restaurant, Eddie would often have to work nights and long shifts but over all, this sounded easy enough to her, a good first operation.

After hours of endless drilling and forging her background story Eddie was exhausted. She never imagined this much background work was necessary, but she knew she would be thankful for this training when she got out on the street.

When she was finally leaving the precinct. Her phone rang. She was relieved to see it was Jamie. She answered it. "Hey, how was the first day big shot?" Jamie asked "more exhausting and stressful than I ever imagined" Eddie replied "Yeah I bet, I just got off an 8 hour tour with sarge so I know the feeling" Jamie joked Eddie laughed and Jamie continued, "so, are you too tired for a post work dinner and maybe a couple of beers?" "Have you ever known me to turn down food?" Eddie asked "hey you're all grown up now working undercover and stuff I didn't know if you'd still be willing to be seen in public with a lowly beat cop like myself" Jamie joked "I guess I can manage" Eddie retorted. They decided to meet at one of their favorite cop bars a few blocks down from Eddies apartment. This meant he could park at her apartment and avoid parking at the bar, plus he gets to walk her home.

Once they got a table and a couple of drinks they started talking about their days. For the first time in a long time their days at work weren't exactly the same. She wasn't supposed to talk about her undercover position but she knew she could trust Jamie, at least with her back story. He told her about his uneventful day on the job with Sarge. "Do you know when you're getting a new partner?" Eddie asked knowing Sarge wouldn't be Jamie's permanent partner. "No Sarge is looking into it, I think the classes at the academy are wraping up soon so maybe I'll just replace you with a new rookie" Jamie joked. "Too bad my replacement will never live up to the high standards I've set" Eddie retorted "You've got that right" Jamie agreed. "We had a good run" he continued

They talked, joked and drank for a few hours. They hung out with several of their friends from the 12th, it was a cop bar after all, and then it was time to go home. By the time Eddie and Jamie left the bar they were both more than a little bit drunk. They had to walk several blocks back to Eddie's apartment. They continued laughing and talking until they were standing in front of Eddie's building. It was like déjà vu back to almost a year ago when they had crossed the line. They were no longer partners and they didn't even work in the same precinct anymore. They were standing there on the sidewalk outside her apartment, neither of them wanted this night to end. They knew it could be difficult to see each other between both of them being on different schedules and weird hours, so they seized this opportunity. Jamie leaned in and kissed her. This kiss wasn't like the first one. Tonight, there was nothing stopping them. Eddie stood there, enjoying the moment. For what seemed like the thousandth time this week she didn't want this moment to end. After several minutes of standing on the sidewalk making out Eddie pulled away. She hadn't realized how cold it had gotten. Jamie offered her his Harvard sweatshirt but she said "let's just go inside" At this point Jamie's better judgment kicked in. He didn't know where this was headed, but they both had to work the next morning and it was getting late. So despite the fact that he also didn't want this night to end, all he said was "Not tonight, we um, we both have to work tomorrow" She nodded, hiding her disappointment but knowing he was right. "Night Reagan" she said "Night Janko" They kissed once more before parting ways.

As she walked into her building, Eddie thought about the night. As she replayed parts of the night over in her head, she wished she could've stood there in his arms forever. Maybe this change wouldn't be so bad; maybe Eddie and Jamie could become more than friends.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for reading everyone! I hope everyone is enjoying so far. I've got big ideas for the next chapter. Thanks for all the positive reviews, I love the feedback! I don't own anything CBS has all rights.

Jamie woke up the next morning feeling awful. He definitely had too much to drink the night before and this time Eddie wouldn't be there to endure the hangover with him. He went to work and was assigned a tour with one of the guys who's partner called in sick.

Meanwhile Eddie was heading in to her last day of training. She was surprised when she walked in and they directed her to the undercover stylist. She had just figured not wearing the uniform would be enough undercover. Apparently she was wrong. The stylist wanted to make her look less like a pretty rich girl and a little more rough around the edges; the goal was to make her look like someone these suspected criminals would trust. By the time she walked out of the styling room hours later, her hair was cut shorter and turned into messy beach-like waves. She should have been worried about her first night undercover but instead she worried about what Jamie would think about her new makeover.

Eddie left the precinct with butterflies in her stomach. She was so uncomfortable with this new job, and new look. She went home for a few hours before she would head out to her new assignment.

Jamie passed a long slow tour with an officer he didn't know very well. The day was uneventful and quite frankly boring. At least Eddie and Sarge were his friends so they could talk and joke to make the slow days a little more enjoyable. Today he didn't know his partner well; this officer had just transferred from another precinct. They made small talk throughout the day but overall this boring tour made Jamie miss Eddie even more. Right before they got off lunch break, Linda called asking if Jamie could babysit the boys tonight. Danny was working a night tour and she had been asked to take an extra shift at the hospital. Jamie agreed thankful for something to take his mind off Eddie. Truth be told he was already getting nervous about her going undercover tonight.

Back at her apartment Eddie was starting to get nervous. Last time she had gone undercover it was just for a night and she had police protection at all times. Tonight it would just be her. No back up. She didn't know how dangerous this family was. She tried doing chores to help distract her and pass the time. She was starting to wish she had just stayed on beat with Jamie.

Jamie's tour finally ended. He was thankful to be headed out to spend time with his nephews. He was sure Sean and jack could distract him at least for a few hours. As he was leaving sarge called him over. "Hey kid listen, about your new partner, the academy finished classes in a month. So instead of transferring someone into the 12th you get to ride with me for this month then when the academy finishes you'll be the training officer for a kid, Jordan Coulter." "Alright, thanks Sarge. I'll see you tomorrow then" "see ya Reagan have a good night"

The time had come for Eddie to start. She found the restaurant, Tarino's, with ease. She had just parked her car and was trying to collect her nerves before going in. Once she worked up the courage, she got out of her car and went inside.

She was greeted by a young man she suspected to be either Matthew or Anthony Tarino. "Hi my name is Ellie Jankova and I'm here for an interview with the owner Mr Tarino?" Eddie felt slightly more relieved, she had successfully introduced herself with a fake name close enough to her own she could recognize it without any ties to her old name that could make her recognizable as herself. The man said "oh nice to meet you, I'm Ellis, let me go find Louis" as he walked off Eddie was stunned. Ellis? He wasn't in her notes anywhere. Was he another waiter? Bartender? Did Louis Tarino have a third son who didn't make the notes?

Louis Tarino walked out of the back. He was an older man but not old, maybe in his early sixties Eddie guessed. "You must be Ellie Jankova. I'm Louis Tarino pleasure to meet you" He said in a heavy New Yorker accent. "Pleasure to meet you sir" Eddie replied. They talked for a few minutes and she answered every question just as she had practiced with the detectives. Then he said "Ellie, you're straightforward and I like that. I'm going to hire you so let's go over the rules and you start tonight. Your job will just be to work the floor. We're never really slammed with business so it shouldn't be too hard. Ellis will help you and train you on what to do and the two of you will basically manage the bar and dining room. See that room over there?" He asked Eddie nodded "That's the VIP dining room. Nobody gets in there without a gold card. Not even you. My sons Matthew and Anthony will take care of that room. Understand?" "Yes sir" Eddie replied. "Okay then, welcome to Tarino's. Ellis, come show her around. I'll be in my office if you need me"

At this point Eddie was making mental notes of everything. How would she investigate what's going on behind the scenes if she herself wasn't allowed behind the scenes? She knew the detectives had to be right about illegal activity here because they were so protective of that back room. Also if they never had many customers up front, what was going on in the VIP dining area that brought in so much extra cash? At least he didn't seem too dangerous, she thought, although, he did have a pretty commanding presence. Eddie knew this was just the beginning. Ellis walked over and started training her for the night ahead. Eddie was beginning to get overwhelmed. There were so many new things to learn and she was trying to analyze everything at the same time. She was learning the hard way that this operation was harder than it sounded.

Meanwhile Jamie had just arrived at Danny and Linda's house. He was looking forward to a night with his nephews. Hopefully hanging out with Sean and Jack could help take his mind off Eddie. The boys were home alone when Jamie got there. Since Jack was technically old enough to be home alone, Jamie was just coming for the night. The boys had finished their homework early, so the three of them ordered pizza. Then they spent the night talking and playing video games until bedtime. Jamie always enjoyed hanging out with his family and he especially enjoyed being with Jack and Sean since they were like little brothers to him. Being the young cool uncle had its perks. Through thorough Sean's narrative of all the 5th grade drama and Jack asking for advice about a cute girl in his class, Jamie was finally able to stop worrying about Eddie's first night undercover. That is, until he put the boys to bed; then she was all he could think about.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry it's been a while since I've updated, this chapter took longer than I expected. I hope everyone likes it! Thanks for all the nice reviews, keep them coming. CBS owns all rights to the show and characters.

Jamie woke up the next morning just as Danny and Linda were getting home from work, so Jamie said his goodbyes and went home to change for work. As he drove he still couldn't stop thinking about Eddie. He wanted to know how her first night undercover went. Since she wasn't his partner anymore he couldn't protect her, or even watch her back and that made him worry about her. He decided he would call her when he got home. 

As soon as he got inside he called her. He knew he barely had enough time to shower and change if he was going to make it to roll call but he just had to talk to her; he missed his partner so much. "Hello?" said a groggy Eddie, she had gotten home around 2am this morning and had been sleeping when Jamie called. "Hey Eddie…uh sorry were you sleeping, I uh… guess I forgot you probably got home late last night" Jamie said. He was wondering if it was a mistake calling her. Why am I getting so nervous? he wondered, he hadn't been this sheepish around a girl since high school, and he knew Eddie, he trusted her, so why was this so hard? "No don't worry about it! I mean, I was sleeping, but I'm glad you called" Eddie said, maybe a little too eagerly. God why was this so hard it's just Jamie? She wondered "Oh, sorry to wake you, I just…uh, I wanted to know how your first night undercover went" "I guess It went okay" Eddie replied "I don't really know. It's not as clear cut as it sounded when I was talking through the mission and objective with the detectives" she continued. "It never is" Jamie agreed. "Listen, I hate to call and wake you up then have to go so fast but If I don't go now I'm going to be late for roll call and you know how that is" "You better go Reagan or Sarge will be all over you" "yeah… um so, would you want to continue this conversation over dinner and drinks, whenever you can squeeze me in with your fancy new undercover schedule?" Jamie asked. "I'm not working tonight and you know I can always eat, there's this new burger place I've been wanting to try out. But you better go now or Renzulli will be all over you" "okay awesome see ya tonight Janko" "Later Reagan"

Jamie hung up and immediately took the fastest shower of his life, and raced to work sitting down in roll call with seconds to spare. In his haste he hadn't had any time to think over his conversation with Eddie. It wasn't until he sat down that he realized he might have just asked Eddie on a date. Or was it just partners having dinner? Dating had never been an option before, and they had never had to go to an effort to hangout it had just been after tour. Was it a date? Should he pay? Why this was suddenly complicated? He didn't listen to a word Renzulli had said but suddenly it was time to go, "Reagan? Earth to Reagan?" "Oh, sorry Sarge, I uh…babysat my nephews last night I guess we had too much fun" Jamie joked to explain his space out. In reality they went to bed around ten, relatively early, but if Renzulli knew Jamie was thinking about Eddie, he knew he would never live it down.

They went on tour and the day was pretty slow. They grabbed hot dogs for lunch and had another boring tour. Sarge was good company so Jamie couldn't complain, plus tour was almost over, and then he was headed out on a possible date with Eddie. But that was too good to be true, way too easy. They were about to go off duty so they were walking back to the squad car. Then, as they're feet away from the squad car, they hear the security alarm go off at a store across the street. The guy walking out of the store starts to run so Jamie takes off after him.

Jamie had been working out, getting faster, so he was easily gaining on the guy. He was almost in reach of him too when he tripped on an uneven sidewalk and rolled his ankle. He caught himself and kept going with slight pain. He got within reach of the perp again and he dove at him. As they went down Jamie landed wrong on his already tender ankle. He grimaced but cuffed the guy. Jamie winced as they got up and walked toward the squad car, I'm going to have to ice this he thought. They met Renzulli, who had been behind Jamie, and the three made it back to the car. Sarge noticed Jamie had a slight limp. Renzulli offered to drive back to the station.

They went inside and Jamie took care of the perp and the paper work while Sarge refueled the car. They met again in the locker room when Renzulli noticed Jamie wasn't putting any weight on one leg. "You okay kid?" Sarge asked "Yeah, I'm fine I just messed up my ankle chasing that last guy. I'll ice it tonight and be good as new" Jamie replied but he wasn't buying it "Sit down, and take off your sock. Let me see it" Renzulli had been on the job long enough and seen enough injuries to know this was more than just a sore ankle from the way Jamie was limping and not putting weight on it. Jamie's ankle was really swollen and already bruising. "Jamie you should have this looked at. Immediately" "Sarge, I told you I'll be fine" "Jamison Reagan, you need to take care of this now, that's a direct order. I think this is more serious than you think. I want you to call that sister in law of yours and tell her we're on our way." "yes sir." Jamie reluctantly pulled out his phone and called Linda then he hobbled down to the car. Renzulli drove him to St. Vincent's.

Despite the 'Emergency' part of 'Emergency Room' they are often very slow places to wait. "If you're not bleeding profusely, carried in from an ambulance or actually dying on the spot, you generally have to wait in the waiting room and ankle injuries generally rank pretty low on the list of importance. So needless to say they waited, and waited. Jamie felt bad because he was supposed to be out with Eddie right now, but instead he was stuck here against his will. He didn't want Renzulli to know about him and Eddie, not yet at least. So he got up and hobbled outside to make the phone call.

He had two missed calls from her. "Hey what's up? I've been calling you" Eddie answered. "Hey, listen I don't usually do this but I don't think I'm going to make it back in time." "Back? From where? You're not still at work are you? What's going on" she asked with clear concern in her voice. "Well...I was chasing this guy, I caught him-" "like always" she interrupted and she couldn't see it but he smiled. "-yeah so I caught him and in the process screwed up my ankle and its probably nothing but Renzulli insisted I get it checked out so now I'm spending my night at St Vincent's where you would think would be fast because I happen to be related to one of the nurses but its still slow and I'm missing dinner with you" Jamie babbled. He never babbles normally he's quiet and concise but now he's once again nervous around Eddie and he's also embarrassed because he is canceling their possible date. "Man that sucks" she replied. "You still have to eat though so, why don't you call me on your way home and I'll pick up takeout and bring it to your place?" "Thanks Eddie you're the best"

After he hung up, he called his dad and Erin and told them he was at the hospital but not to worry. They both worried anyway and said they would meet him there. Soon the waiting room was filled with half the Reagan family and Frank's detail, all for a sprained ankle. Jamie thought this was all ridiculous.

After waiting for about an hour and a half Jamie was finally taken back. X-rays determined his leg was not broken, but he tore a couple ligaments so he would be on crutches for 3 weeks. If all went well he would be healed just in time for his new partner's arrival.

Frank offered to take Jamie back to his and Henry's house but Jamie declined and said he was tired and would rather go to his apartment. He still didnt want to tell them about Eddie. Jamie couldn't drive because he hurt his right ankle so Erin offered to drive him home. He texted Eddie to tell her he was headed back to his apartment.

On the drive back to Jamie's Erin offered to stop for dinner. "No thanks I'll just eat leftovers back at my place" Jamie declined. "Okay what gives? It's only 8 o'clock and you wouldn't go to day's and now you don't want to stop for dinner?" "It's been a long day and I'm just not up for anything" "since when have you ever been 'not up for anything'? What are you hiding little brother?" "Okay don't tell me. But remember you come from a family of cops, you can't hide anything very long" Erin said with a smile but only half kidding

When they got to his building she helped him get inside as he was just learning how to use the crutches. She went inside with him and poured them both a drink, she didn't know why he was being weird but since she was his sister it was just natural for her to stay.

Jamie was stuck. How could he kick Erin out? He wouldn't have minded her staying, in fact he would've enjoyed her company if Eddie wasn't on her way over with dinner. "Well thanks for taking care of me, sis but I guess you probably should get home to Nicky" he said hoping it would work "I can stay, she's with-" Erin was cut off by a playful knock on the door followed by Eddie's playfully sing-songy voice "Reagan, open up your dinners here"

Erin raised an eyebrow at her little brother. "So you don't feel up to anything tonight?" Erin asked quizzically as Jamie struggled over to get the door. "Hey Eddie, thanks. Uh this is my sister Erin" he said gesturing toward Erin. "Hi nice to meet you, I'm Eddie, I would've gotten more food if I had known you'd be here" she said trying to hide her disappointment that it wouldn't just be her and Jamie

Erin stood up and grabbed her purse "well I guess I'll leave you two so as not to intrude but Jamie I can drive you to the precinct on my way into work tomorrow since you can't drive"  
"Thanks Erin, good night" he said as he leaned in to hug his sister "you can explain tomorrow" she whispered almost inaudibly. "good night, nice meeting you Eddie" she said aloud as she left

Then, finally, it was just Eddie and Jamie. "Sorry I kinda ruined our plans. Also I didn't think Erin would stay" Jamie appologized "no! This will be more fun. And I think it's cute that she wanted to stay and hangout with you I just hope I didn't interrupt any family thing" "are you kidding? Us Reagan's spend so much time together I sometimes need a break" "At least they care" she countered "true...so what's for dinner?" He asked breaking into the Togo boxes Eddie carried in. They sat on the couch and ate and talked for hours. He told her all about his accident and she filled him in on most of the details from her first night undercover. They had always worked together so this was never necessary until now. Next thing they knew it was midnight. "Oh my God, Reagan how'd it get to be so late?" "I don't know but I guess you might as well stay the night now" "You and I both know that's a bad idea" "If we don't do anything but sleep, and don't tell anyone then why is it a bad idea?" He asked "But Erin is coming back tomorrow morning" Eddie protested "Then you leave before she gets here" he said. Eddie did want to stay but was worried. This relationship was unclear, were they friends or more than friends? Granted they had kissed…more than once, but that doesn't really make them an item. Does it? She was confused. But she was also tired and did not want to go home right now, so against her better judgment, she stayed.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: CBS has all rights to the characters/ content; I own nothing I'm just a fan. I hope everyone is enjoying the story, I love all the positive feedback and I'm really excited about where this story is headed, so keep reading and reviewing and everything! Thanks!**

Jamie woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. It was Erin. She was coming earlier than expected to pick up Jamie. Eddie was sound asleep and Jamie didn't want to wake her. So he got up and got dressed as quickly and quietly as possible. He left his spare key to the apartment with a note that read "sleeping beauty, some of us have to go to work early so lock up when you leave"

When he got downstairs to Erin she was waiting, ready to grill him. Normally she and Danny were the sneaky trouble making Reagans, Jamie was supposed to be the golden boy and now he had a secret romance. "Hey Erin thanks for doing this" Jamie said "you're welcome" at this point she switched into her assistant district attorney voice and said "so let's cut to the chase, what happened last night was-" "I'm uh sorry about that." Jamie interrupted "Eddie and I had made plans for dinner and then when this happened she offered to bring take out to my place. It was just friends having dinner" Jamie continued "friends having dinner? You expect me to believe that!" "That's what it was! What's not to believe!?" Jamie asked feigning innocence. "I seem to remember a conversation in my office a little over a year ago where you asked me whether you and Eddie should remain partners. Any of that ring a bell? Also you don't hide friends from your family." Erin said using her lawyer skills to make a very good argument. "I forgot about that conversation" "of course you did! Just remember Jamie, you have a family of law enforcement. You can't hide anything" "okay okay maybe we are more than friends. But I'm not sure. If we are, then we're taking things slow. I just don't want dad or Danny to know until things get more serious" Jamie confessed. Erin knew Jamie had had a hard time with relationships ever since things went south with Sydney. "Fine, I won't tell them. But you have to sooner or later, they're already going to be suspicious after last night" Erin said just as they were driving up to the precinct. "Thanks sis" Jamie said as he got out of the car and hobbled inside.

Eddie was just waking up. She looked at the clock and panicked. The plan was for her to get up early and leave before Erin got here. Then she saw Jamie's note and the key. She smiled to herself. This was kind of nice. She pulled the sheets up around her face and breathed in, they smelt like Jamie and Eddie liked it.

She pried herself out of bed and realized she was alone in Jamie's apartment. She knew she should go home but she was starving and part of her wanted to snoop around his apartment. So first she went to the fridge. She wasn't too surprised to find he didn't have much more than milk and beer. She assumed he didn't cook much considering he spend most of his time either with her or with his family, plus he was a single cop. He didn't have anyone at home to cool for and not much extra cash. After more snooping in the kitchen she found cereal and she decided to help herself. She hoped he wouldn't mind. Then, she should have gone home but she really wanted to look around some more.

She found a scrapbook Erin had made on the coffee table. First she saw a picture of Frank Jamie and Mary at what looked like Jamie's high school graduation. Eddie had never seen a picture of Jamie's mom. She was taken back by how beautiful Mary was. Eddie also loved seeing young Jamie. Then she saw a picture of all four kids. She had seen the picture of Joe that Jamie keeps in his hat but in this picture all the kids were out of uniform and Joe and Jamie looked strikingly similar, more so that any of the other Reagans. In all these pictures she loved how happy Jamie looked. There was one of Jamie holding a baby. Eddie assumed it was from when Nicky was born. She felt dumb even thinking about it but she could imagine him one day holding their own baby. She knew she should stop snooping but there were only a couple pages left in the scrapbook. She had passed a few from his Harvard graduation and his first days at the academy and then she found a page that made her stop. Jamie and some girl, a brunette, she was smiling while holding up her hand to show off a ring in one picture, in another they were on a beach hugging, in another he was kissing her on the cheek. This was the first time Eddie had seen Sydney Davenport, and she was beautiful. Eddie was immediately aware of the vast differences between herself and Sydney and for some reason Eddie suddenly felt inferior. Eddie knew Jamie had been engaged, but seeing proof of it stung. She knew Sydney was out of the picture but part of her was still jealous. For the first time she realized how badly she wanted Jamie to love her like that.

Now Eddie wished she had just woken up and gone home. She didn't want to fall in love like this. She felt so vulnerable and careless. For heaven sakes why was she so jealous of a girl she's never met when she doesn't even know if Jamie wants a more romantic relationship. She knew they were friends but do a couple drunk make outs equate the start of something more? God, she hoped so.

When Jamie walked into the precinct he was expecting a monotonous day of phone calls, the typical, domestic calls, an old lady heard a noise, and kids playing a prank. But as Jamie was sitting down Renzulli said, "Reagan don't get too comfortable I need to see you in my office" so Jamie got up and, with effort, made his way into the office to sit down. "So listen here kid" Renzulli started. "You're not the only house mouse in the 12th right now. I've got two other guys injured so there's no need for one more answering the phones. How would you feel about working under Danny for a little while?" Sarge asked "Danny?" Jamie questioned, he didn't understand what working for Danny had to do with his injury. "Yeah, Danny and Baez brought in a big case last night, they've got about 25 guys down at the 54th waiting to be questioned and sent to central booking. They're understaffed over there so I thought you could give them a hand. Just filling out paper work maybe asking some questions, nothing strenuous but ya know your legal background could be helpful in creating a case that will stick." Jamie was excited by the prospect of doing some detective work, no matter how medial the tasks were, so he eagerly agreed. Renzulli had someone take Jamie down to the 54 and within an hour he was walking into a position he wasn't fully comfortable with, a position where he would have to work under Danny.

"Kid, what are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be answering phones or something?" Danny joked. "Nah Danny, actually the 12th already has enough cripples answering phones so they sent me down here to help you and Maria out with all this" Jamie said gesturing to the mountain of files for all the guys Danny had waiting to be questioned. "Ohhh my kid brother came down here to play detective for a couple weeks, this ought to be fun. Here, sit down and read over the case file we've put together so far, then start searching all these names in the system and look for any priors or any other connections that we could use."

Around seven, Danny and Maria came back to the precinct after searching an address one of the perps had given them. It was getting late so they called it a day. Danny dropped Jamie off at Henry and Frank's house on his way home. It was going to be interesting having the Reagan boys working together but Danny thought it could be fun. Jamie was excited to finally be doing more than walking beat, even if it was just for a few weeks.

About the same time Jamie was arriving at Henry and Frank's, Eddie was walking into her second night on the job. She had absorbed a lot of information the first night so tonight she was hoping she could get a clearer picture of what was going on. She walked in and the place was already busy. So she immediately got to work. As soon as she got there Anthony Tarino left the front dining room where he had been helping Ellis, and he moved to the vip dining lounge. Since there were more customers than there had been two nights ago she was mainly working; there wasn't much time to snoop around or talk to Ellis to try to get the scoop on the Tarino's. For this reason Eddie was pretty disappointed, she didn't think she would learn much tonight. Eddie was standing at the hostess stand, seating people when this older man walked in. "Good evening welcome to Tarino's, how many are in your party tonight?" she greeted him. "Oh, No, you must be new, the name's Sal Jacobs. I'm a regular gold card member but I also bring, uh, deliveries for Mr Tarino. Tonight I have a, uh, delivery." The man spoke with a thick New York accent, similar to Mr Tarino himself. Eddie didn't know what to say, she wasn't even allowed in the storage part of the kitchen but maybe this guy was? Then Ellis walked over and greeted the man warmly, like an old friend. "Mr. Jacobs, great to see you! You've got a delivery tonight? Head on into the back, I'm sure Tarino will be glad to see you. Need any help unloading?" "Thank you Ellis, my boys can unload, good to see you" And with that the man disappeared into the VIP area. "That's Mr. Jacobs, I don't know what kind of 'delivery' he makes here but he comes around every few weeks. I always offer to help him unload and he always declines. He's a really good friend of the Tarino family so remember his face, be pleasant, and let him in, no questions asked." Ellis explained. "Doesn't that whole thing sound suspicious to you?" Eddie asked. "Yeah of course, there is definitely something weird about this whole place, but it's none of my business. Other waiters and waitresses have come and gone over the years but they all leave for the same reason, they tried to get into Tarino's business. I've been around her for a couple of years because I need this job, so I just come, do as I'm told, and don't poke into whatever underhanded business Tarino is into." Ellis explained.

Eddie now knew the detectives were right about this place. She would take Ellis's advice to remember that name and face, but not so she could please Tarino. Mr. Jacobs was now a key person of interest in Eddie's investigation. All she had to do was figure out what exactly it was they were doing and how she could have them arrested.

Back at the Reagan house Jamie was having dinner with Henry. Frank was at a gala tonight so it was just Jamie and Henry. Erin had been right; Henry was suspicious that Jamie was hiding something. It wasn't like him to decline their invite. "So Jamie, I have to say, I'm surprised you didn't want to come over for dinner" Henry prodded. "Uh yeah, sorry about that I was just really tired from a long day, that's all." Jamie answered hoping that would be enough. "If you say so, it just seems out of character for you, is there anything you want to talk about?" Henry continued. Jamie knew he could trust his grandfather to keep his secret, but Erin already knew and letting more than one Reagan in on a secret puts you in a vulnerable place come Sunday dinner, so all Jamie said was "yeah, just tired that's all". The he added "Did you hear, I'm doing desk work for Danny until my leg heals?" he was trying desperately to change the subject. Henry saw right through his shenanigans, but decided to let it slide for now. Jamie realized how hard it would be, to keep Eddie a secret from his detective family.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks again for all the reviews and comments. This chapter has some necessary background for where I'm going with the story (that means big things for next chapter). I hope you're enjoying the story so far. I don't own blue bloods or any of the characters.

"Hey Eddie, it's me, Jamie...again. I uh, I guess you're working again, I was just wondering if you want to hangout when you're not working. Uh so yeah just call me whenever you get off uh bye" Jamie hung up. This was the third time this week he had gotten her voicemail. She's been working a lot more lately so they barely got to see each other.

Jamie couldn't wait to see her. It had been two and a half weeks since his accident and their sleepover. Jamie had been working really hard helping Danny on a couple big cases and Eddie was working more and more nights each week it seemed. In the past two and a half weeks they had only seen each other a couple times. Jamie was hopeful that he could get a couple night shifts a week when he was restored to active duty.

Although Eddie had been working more and more she felt like she wasn't getting any closer to putting all the pieces together. She was starting to get burnt out. Every night she was working until one or two in the morning then she went home and slept for a few hours. A couple times a week she met secretly with the detectives for lunch to discuss her limited findings. Her shifts kept starting earlier and earlier while she was working later. This left little time in her life to think about much else, including Jamie. Days could go by before she even had a chance to collect her thoughts and realize how much she missed him.

On Saturday Jamie went for his doctor's appointment to check up on his ankle. The doctor cleared him for work on Monday. He was ecstatic because his new partner would be starting on Monday. He was also hoping they could take a few night shifts and then maybe he could see Eddie during the day.

He wanted to call her again and tell her he was cleared to work again but he had already called her 3 times this week for her to not answer his calls so he knew he should give her some space. He remembered how demanding the job was when he was undercover with the Sanfino family so he understood what she was going through he just wished she had time for him.

So, since he wouldn't call Eddie again, he decided to call Erin and tell her the good news. "Hey Jamie what's up?" Erin answered "Not a whole lot, I just thought I'd call you and tell you you're out of a job. I went to the doctor and got cleared for work today so I guess I don't need to use the Erin Reagan taxi service anymore" "congratulations! That's one job I probably won't miss. So do you have big plans tonight to celebrate being back on two feet?" She asked. She was indirectly fishing for information about Eddie, she knew he was hiding their relationship but she didn't want him to keep her out of the loop. "Nah, not tonight, I'm probably just going to go for a run to test out the ankle before work on Monday" "why don't you come over and I'll go with you then you can have dinner with me and Nicky?" Erin offered. "Jamie just laughed "seriously? Have you even run since high school?" "Jamie Reagan! I might not be in the NYPD but your sister isn't useless! Plus, you've been sitting around for 3 weeks I'm sure I can keep up" Erin asserted. "Fine I'll come run with my sister, but only because you threw in dinner" Jamie agreed.

Erin was excited, maybe this run would give her a chance to talk to Jamie in private and get him to open up about his relationship with Eddie. She knew it was none of her business but as his big sister she wanted to help him out. She liked Eddie and saw how happy they were together so she didn't want him to screw this up.

When he got there she met him at his car so they could get their run in before it got colder or darker. Jamie felt good, he was thrilled to be able to run again, he liked being able to keep in shape and chase down perps. Erin started making small talk, asking about his doctors visit, and how it had been working for Danny. Then she asked, "so are you ready for a new partner?" "I guess, I don't know. He'll be straight from the academy so I just hope we get along and he is ready to learn" "I'm sure you'll be just fine, everything worked out well with Eddie" she prompted. "Yeah I guess you're right but Eddie was really easy to get along with and she loves the job. She wasn't hard to train" "Speaking of Eddie-" "ah there it is, I knew you had some sort of ulterior motive for wanting to run with me" Jamie interrupted her "Come on kid lighten up! I just want to help you, don't try to change the subject" she warned "okay okay, to be honest I don't really know what's going on right now. She's so busy with work I don't ever get to see her and she doesn't answer when I call. I don't know if she's just too busy or if I screwed something up" "when was the last time you talked to her?" Erin asked. "A couple days ago. It's just so hard with us being on different schedules" he confessed. "Just hang in there, you understand the job so when things get tough she will need you and you will be there for her" Erin advised, she knew it sounded cheesy but didn't know what else to say. After a few seconds of silence Jamie said, "It's easy to see why Sydney ended things and why mom wanted me to be a lawyer. Loving a cop is hard, they're constantly in danger, working weird schedules, you never really know what's going on. It's tough." After a brief pause Erin added, "but it's worth it. Loving a cop is hard, trust me, I've been doing it for years. But when it comes down to it, it's nice to know our city is in good hands. You guys will get through this. Once Eddie is done with this case I'm sure you both will be happier than ever" "thanks sis"

They finished their run and went inside. Erin was glad he opened up to her. She often worried about Jamie. He was the youngest, he was single, he lost his brother and mother and his fiancé left him. She wanted to help him but he was very independent and hardly ever opened up to anyone. She knew the one person who could change that was Eddie.

Meanwhile, Eddie was hard at work. She was working almost every night now and the longer she worked the less things made sense. She was stressed, tired, and really wishing she had stayed on beat with Jamie. She thought they could be more than friends now but she didn't even have time for friends much less a boyfriend. She felt bad because he kept calling. She wanted to answer she really did but she couldn't bear the thought of turning him away. She still turned him away but,for her at least, ignoring him was much less painful than pushing him away or leading him on. He was all she really wanted right now, but she knew she had to focus on her job if she wanted to make it out of this assignment alive.

The next day at Sunday dinner, everyone was happy to see Jamie back on two feet. After they said grace Linda started the conversation, "so Jamie, are you excited to be back on the streets tomorrow?" "No he's gonna miss helping his older brother, right kid?" Danny answered "As much fun as playing detective is, I have to say I won't miss sitting behind a desk all day and taking orders from you" Jamie joked. "Hey working at a desk isn't all bad" Erin retorted. "Not for you, but I don't know a man in uniform who doesn't love working the street, nothing beats boots on the ground" Henry said. "We're all just glad you're better. We need you back out there training our new academy graduates" Frank added. Dinner continued more smoothly than normal. Danny and Erin didn't get into any big arguments and the food was delicious as always. After dinner Jamie, Danny, and the boys played basketball in the driveway to celebrate Jamie's newly healed ankle.

After a few games Jamie went home and got his stuff ready for work in the morning. He checked his phone. No new messages from Eddie. He didn't want her to push him away. He went to bed but couldn't fall asleep. He was worried about his new partner. What if he didn't like him? What if they didn't get along? How could anyone come anywhere as close to as good as Eddie? How would he learn to trust someone new again? There were so many unknowns with a new partner. The only thing he knew for sure was that he didn't want to lose Eddie.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: CBS owns blue bloods I don't. I hope you like it; I promise the plot will pick back up again soon.

Jamie got to the precinct early the next morning. He was ready to meet his new partner, Jordan Coulter. There were six new cops in roll call, three academy grads, three transfers from other precincts, so Jamie couldn't pick out which one was Jordan. He walked out of the building to meet his new partner at the squad car.

Then he had a déjà vu moment. Jordan, like Eddie, wasn't a he but a she. A name like Jordan could go either way but he was still taken back. For the second time he walked out expecting a male cop to find a girl, definitely not what he was expecting. He flashed back to the first day he met Eddie, his first impression of her-a rich country club type girl. That flashback was followed by another flashback of the night after tour, they were standing in the locker room talking about that first day, she said he looked like a Boy Scout he said she looked like an 11 year old boy dressed as a cop for Halloween. Then she had asked him how she looked now. He wished he could go back to that moment and tell her how gorgeous she was. At the time it was just playfully flirty even though they both knew it couldn't become something more. Now he would give anything just to hear her voice. This silence was killing him. She was all he wanted.

Jamie shook off his surprise as he approached the car. "Officer Coulter?" he asked. "That's me" "Nice to meet you, I'm Jamie Reagan, your training officer" He said with a smile. "Nice to meet you Officer Reagan" she said as they shook hands, "Alright, well I guess we can get going, we'll have plenty of time to get to know each other once we get going." He said. "I'll drive" He quickly added. "Oh no, I got one of those stuck up guy cops who won't let his partner drive" she said playfully. "Don't worry, you'll get your turn" Jamie said with a smile. She was no Eddie, but he knew immediately he could make this work.

The physical contrasts between Jordan and Eddie were immediately obvious. Jordan had light brown hair pulled back into a bun. She was a little taller than Eddie, also a little leaner. Neither woman was ugly, to be honest both were strikingly beautiful, but Jamie knew this new partner would never replace Eddie

They pulled out of the precinct and he started toward their assigned sector. "So Reagan huh, any relation to the PC?" She asked. He knew the question was coming sooner or later. "Yeah actually, he's my dad." "No way" "way" "Wow, first day on the job and I'm paired with the Commissioner's son. So what, I better be on my best behavior or you'll tell your daddy?" She asked, once again playfully. "You better be on your best behavior, but if you're not I think I'll just tell Renzulli if that's okay with you. I've gotten in trouble a couple times for ignoring chain of command and I just don't really think I need a couple days off, I'm just coming off an injury" "ooohh an injury, was it a battle wound from taking out the bad guys or a mark of post work stupidity?" She asked. "Oh it was heroic, simply cape-worthy" he said stealing one of Eddie's favorite sayings. "First the terribly uneven sidewalks of this fine city took me down, but I overcame the sidewalk and chased a perp for two blocks on a sprained ankle before aggravating the injury on a when I dove to stop the guy" He continued. "definitely cape-worthy" she agreed. "If you had had a cape then that sidewalk might not have gotten the best of you" She finished. They went on playfully like this for a while. Then they reached their assignment and got out of the car to patrol on foot.

"So, what's your story? Tell me about my new partner" Jamie inquired. "I don't know where to start, I've got 26 years of story to tell, what do you want to know?" "Well, where are you from, you don't sound like a New-Yorker" he observed. "Nice observation Reagan, I'm originally from Atlanta. I went to Auburn University in Alabama, and now I live here because of my Fiancé's job." "Fiancé huh? And he's cool with you being a cop?" "Yeah of course why wouldn't he be?" "Oh ya know, no reason really" Jamie answered. He decided not to share about his own bitter engagement experience, at least not yet.

"So 'what's your story' Jamie Reagan? Daddy's a cop and so are you?" She asked. "Well actually 'daddy' is a second generation PC and I'm the fourth kid, mom didn't want another cop so I almost ended up a lawyer." "Wow so it's kind of like a curse? All Reagans become cops" she joked. "How do they keep all you Reagans straight around here? Are you Reagan number 4 or something" she asked lightheartedly "It's actually not as hard as you think since we all work different jobs. We've got commissioner Reagan, ADA Reagan, Detective Reagan, and officer Reagan and Joe was killed in 09." "Oh, I'm sorry" she said feeling kind of awkward for asking.

After a couple hours of walking an uneventful beat Jordan finally asked, "so when does this whole cop thing get exciting" "what this doesn't excite you?" Jamie joked knowing this was one of many boring tours she had to come. "As exhilarating as this is, I'm ready to start saving lives and what not" "trust me the time will come, but being a cop is kind of like fishing. Lots of waiting and little activity." He explained. "So speaking of being a cop, what made you become a cop?" She sighed then after a pause continued. "My brother. When he was 18 he was arrested for drugs. Some nice cops should have charged him with a felony but it was his first offense so they reduced the charges to a misdemeanor. I'm not saying I came here to help the bad guys, but not all bad guys are really so bad. And I came here hoping I could differentiate between the two and maybe help someone out along the way." She explained. Damn. He though. She was so much like Eddie even their stories had similar points. "So what about you? How did an 'almost lawyer' end up a cop?" She asked. "Similar to you, my brother." He confessed "I was at Harvard back in 09 about to graduate when he was killed. I finished out the semester and was bar certified and everything but once Joe died, I knew I wanted to do what he did. So I joined the academy and here I am today" "Harvard? Wow." She said. "Yeah ya know I'm still waiting for the day when somebody somewhere is not surprised I actually went to Harvard." He said, kind of aggravated. "I'm not surprised you went to Harvard. I'm impressed you gave up a cushy life to follow your heart. Not many people do that anymore." Jamie was surprised by her response. "Really? You're not surprised I'm a Harvard grad? That makes you the first" he said. "Well I've only known you for a few hours now but yeah, you seem intellectual enough why not?" Jamie was still shocked by her reply. In five years this was the few people who weren't shocked that he went to Harvard.

Before they had time to continue the conversation they received a call on the radio about a domestic conflict. "Here we go, finally some action" she said. "Don't get too excited these calls are just annoying. It's generally a couple fighting and either they get too loud or they think the other should be arrested. Then they just get mad at us and the whole scene is ugly and dramatic."

Just as Jamie had suggested it was a noise complaint about a married couple fighting. By the time they had finished there it was time to head back to the precinct.

"So that was it. Your first day as one of New York's Finest" "not as exciting as I thought but not all around terrible" she said. "So there's this cop bar down the street where all the guys from 12 go. It's a tradition kind of thing that the training officer invites his rookie there to meet everyone and celebrate their first tour, if you're up for that" she smiled. "Aw that's cute, but I'm going to have to take a rain check. My fiancé, John and I have reservations for dinner then were going to a broadway show to celebrate my first day on the job" she explained. Jamie laughed a little. It was weird for a cop to have such a high society life after work, especially since their salaries aren't that high to begin with. "What's so funny, I can't do nice things?" She asked. "No go for it, have fun, it's just funny because most cops have maybe been to broadway once in their life. You're not looking at the most sophisticated crowd around here" "well, all I can say is they're missing out" she said. "Okay then, have fun tonight and I'll see you tomorrow. We have another day tour maybe there will be some more excitement" he said "lets hope so! See ya Reagan" and she walked away

She was definitely no Eddie. But he liked her enough. He was worried about how she would be when there was actually gunfire involved but only time could tell how good a cop she would be. He still wanted a beer and he didn't want to go all the way to bay ridge for some company so he decided to go to the bar anyway. But this was the first time in a long time Eddie wouldn't be by his side. Damn he missed her, more and more each day. All he could do was hope was that she was being safe out there. He trained her well, he just hoped that was enough.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Now the drama picks up. Please keep reading and reviewing I really appreciate any feedback you have! I don't own Blue Bloods CBS does. I really hope everyone likes where the story is headed. I promise Eddie and Jamie will get back together, but what's a good love story without some drama?

While Jamie was heading to the bar Eddie was heading into work. She was hoping she could reach some big conclusion to this case so she could go back to a normal schedule.

She was working the front of the restaurant with Ellis like normal. The night was pretty average. It was getting close to midnight and most people were heading home or really drunk by this point. Eddie noticed one table of men who had been fighting all night. She never expected what happened next.

Eddie and Ellis were behind the bar talking, laughing, joking. Everything was normal. Until a man at the loud table pulled out a gun. "Man, I told you I would kill you, don't make me do it" the man with the gun yelled. Everyone in the restaurant paused.

"Act normal and call 911" she whispered to Ellis. She knew she wasn't supposed to interfere with any crime while she was undercover but she couldn't stand-by and watch a man shoot someone in the restaurant she was in. If she played this right maybe she could play Good Samaritan instead of undercover cop. She knew it was risky but it was what she had to do.

Eddie loaded a tray with beers and started to walk out from behind the bar. Ellis stopped her "Ellie, what the hell are you doing" he snapped quietly. "I know what to do just trust me." She said. "You called 911?" She asked. "Yeah and cops are on the way so stay put." He said. "Ellis, I promise you, when I moved here my parents made me take a six week self defense class I know what to do. But I have to act now or there will be bloodshed" she said "trust me" she begged.

She composed herself and walked toward the table. She acted perfectly normal as though she didn't even realize a gun was involved. She walked behind the man with the gun and put the beers down on the table behind the table with a conflict. The man with the gun watched her cautiously. He was surprised she was composed and waiting on the table behind them, not even mentioning the gun. For this reason he wrote her off. He assumed she wasn't going to interfere with him.

Well that had been Eddie's plan all along. As she walked back toward the bar she maintained composure. But when she reached the man with the gun, she used a quick maneuver she had learned in the academy. She lunged at the man who wasn't suspecting her to do anything. She successfully retrieved the gun. The man was stunned. She pointed the gun at the man and said assertively, "get down and wait for police"

At this point the three Tarino men had come out from the back room and were observing as "Ellie" acted confidently and assertively, almost like she was the NYPD.

The man cursed her. She threatened to shoot. She knew she wouldn't actually shoot but she just hoped he would believe her. "On the ground" she commanded, and he complied.

Within minutes the uniformed NYPD were on the scene. She just hoped they had been briefed that she was undercover in this location when the call came in. If they hadn't been briefed she hoped she wouldn't know the responding officers. She knew she was in a very dangerous place.

When they walked in she immediately turned over the gun. She didnt know either of the officers and they both praised her for being a Good Samaritan. So far this was going better than she had hoped.

Following procedure they asked her to come outside and explain what happened. When she was out of range of any of her employers she confessed to one of the officers her true identity and told her to call this into the 34th. She told them she needed to talk to the other workers so she could gauge how much they believed her Good Samaritan act or if she needed to can the operation.

Many of the restaurant patrons were shaken up. As she walked back into the restaurant the man who was almost a victim thanked her profusely for saving his life. Many of the other customers praised her as well.

She walked up to the Tarino family afraid of what they would say. "I...I'm...I'm uh sorry sir, I couldn't sit back and watch a murder here. I didn't want to draw negative attention to your restaurant. I um, I learned what to do in this situation in this self defense class my parents made me take being a single girl in-" Louis interrupted her blubbering "Ellie. We appreciate your, uh, courage. We need to get the cops away now before it 'hurts business'" he explained. "Be warned, ' 'confidence' like that you should be very careful" he advised. Matthew and Anthony said nothing. "Thank you, the police want to take me in for questioning. I promise I will make sure they know you all were in no way involved in this incident." Louis nodded. All he said was "do not betray us and be back for your shift tomorrow." And with that he turned coldly and walked away.

Eddie didn't know what to think. As she was walking out toward the cops Ellis stopped her. "Ellie what the hell were you thinking?!" He said aggressively. "What was I doing? I was preventing a murder" she said defensively. "Well you should've just waited for the police" "and what let some guy get killed and this whole place be investigated? Whatever is going on back there would probably get the whole thing shut down. I was preventing that." She argued still trying to play the part of loyal employee. Before they could continue arguing one of the officers interrupted taking Eddie into custody for questioning.

Louis watched from the window as Ellie Jankova was loaded into a patrol car. He never fully trusted her but he didn't expect this. He wasn't going to sit back and go down without a fight.

In the car, once she was alone with the officers, Eddie asked to be taken into the 12th. She didn't want to be tied to the 34th where she was actually working and she felt comfortable at the 12th, it was her home.

Her mind was racing. She was scared. It wasn't until she got out of the car at 12 that she realized she had been shaking. It was almost 2:30am by the time she got to 12 and she knew she wouldn't be going home for a long time.

They went inside and went to one of the meeting rooms. Eddie was in a state of shock. Sure she was used to this kind of stuff as a cop but this felt different. The next few hours were about to be very uncomfortable. The detectives from 34 would have to come down and IA would no doubt be involved. At the moment all she wanted to do was curl up in Jamie's arms and cry like she had that night after her first kill. But this time Jamie wasn't here. He couldn't help her.

Around 4 am it was determined that none of the detectives or IA officers were awake and this matter wasn't urgent. She could have tried to sleep but she knew there was no way sleep would come. So she stared out the window trying to control all her emotions and contain them. She sat by the window and watched as the sun rose over the city. She sat there for hours as the city that never sleeps woke up. Officers were starting to file in. Watching everything from above was distracting her from all the emotions pent up inside her.

She watched with excitement as she saw Jamie drive up. Even from afar she felt better just being closer to him. She was mesmerized. But then something went wrong. Jamie was walking in when some girl drove up and parked. Jamie waited for her to get out of the car and they walked in together talking and laughing. Eddie was once again shocked. So much so that she didn't even notice as Detective Shallowford walked turned and looked at him but didn't hear a word he was saying. Her mind was already overwhelmed with fear and shock from the night before. Now seeing Jamie so friendly with his new partner, after only a day, maybe two, truth be told she had no idea how long they'd been working together. Who was this girl she wondered? Eddie wondered, could she really be replaced so easily?


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey guys! I hope everyone is still enjoying the story. The story is picking up now be prepared for a few suspenseful updates! Please review if you like it or with any critiques I love your feedback and really want to know if you guys are still enjoying the story! I do not and never will own Blue Bloods or the characters in it.

Jamie was walking into the precinct when he saw Jordan drive up. He waited for her to park. She was wearing a loose fitted navy blue dress with a scarf and wedges as she lugged her NYPD duffle into work. "Took a wrong turn on the way to the ball princess?" He asked gesturing toward her outfit. "Oh you have a problem with me looking nice before work?" They bantered back and forth about her outfit all in good humor. They had no idea they were being watched. He hadn't heard from Eddie in days much less about her mishap. Had he known he would've run into that meeting room and held her as she cried, like he had the night of her first kill. But he didn't know and she wasn't reaching out, so he went on tour like normal and she sat in that room with a constant flow of detectives and IA administrators as she answered all their questions while trying to push her emotions further and further into herself.

After hours of questioning Eddie went home around 4pm. The detectives wanted to can the mission. It was too dangerous to keep going with the possibility that the Tarino family could be suspicious that 'Ellie' was a cop. Eddie didn't want to give up yet. She knew it was dangerous. Everything was happening so fast she wasn't sure of anything anymore. But she wanted to work one more night on this assignment; she wanted one night to gauge whether or not the family was on to her true identity. She was determined to prove to herself and everyone that she could handle this assignment. After hours of negotiation the detectives agreed to let her have one last night undercover.

Eddie returned to her apartment to get ready for her last night undercover. She hadn't slept at so she was exhausted but she knew no matter how hard she tried sleep wouldn't come. She just wanted Jamie to come and hold her like he had that night. He made her feel safe and he understood what she was going through, But he couldn't help her now.

She knew he was still on tour and by the time he got off it would be time for her to go to work. Even if their busy schedules had aligned she didn't know where they stood anymore. She had been pushing him away for weeks. Eddie didn't know why she was pushing him away, but she was. They were both so busy and she was so stressed all the time. She had been ignoring his calls but she had no explanation as to why. She just always pushed people away. It was kind of her defense mechanism to keep herself from falling in love and getting hurt. She knew Jamie would never hurt her but she also didn't want to put him in harms way and she didn't want him to have to worry about her. Loving a cop was hard. The job was dangerous and she knew any minute could be her last especially working undercover, especially now that her cover might be blown. She didn't want to hurt Jamie so she pushed him away.

She was exhausted from a long night and she knew she should get ready for the long night ahead but all she could do was sit on her couch. She was paralyzed with fear. She was thinking about the case but more than that her mind kept wandering back to Jamie. Eventually she had to get up and get ready to go undercover one last time.

Meanwhile Jamie was back at the precinct finishing up his second tour with Jordan. It had been an uneventful tour again so the pair had gotten to talk and get to know each other even better.

At lunch Jordan had ordered tea to drink. Jamie laughed as she poured several packets of sugar into her iced tea. That led to a lecture about southern food that lasted the rest of the tour. While Jamie said his favorite foods were fried chicken and Mac n cheese, Jordan, being from Atlanta, argued that he couldn't say that until he tasted real southern home cooked fried chicken and Mac n cheese because "the stuff they serve up here is absolutely nothing like real southern comfort food". As dumb as it was he really enjoyed spending the afternoon arguing about food. He liked Jordan and was already having fun on your with her. But she reminded him of Eddie, especially her obsession with food. He was glad to have another fun partner but part of him still wished it was Eddie. If nothing else he wished she would answer his calls.

When Jamie went to the locker room to change back into street clothes a bunch of the guys invited him to go to the park. They had challenged a bunch of guys from the 54th to an ultimate frisbee game. Jamie still had not heard anything about Eddie's dangerous position from the night before. He hadn't heard from her at all in fact. So Jamie happily agreed to help the guys take on the other precinct.

When he walked out of the locker room Jordan was waiting for him. She was dressed nice again. Her hair was right at shoulder length and curled under ever so slightly. "Hey Reagan, so the fiancé is out of town tonight and tomorrow, we're working the late tour tomorrow but is there any chance I could take you up on that offer to introduce me to people at that cop bar you were talking about?" She asked "actually I'm going with some of the guys to beat the guys from 54 in ultimate frisbee but I'm sure you could come to that and then afterwards we could go for a celebratory beer" he offered. "Someone's pretty confident" she smirked "sounds like fun to me though, I've got workout clothes In my car I can wear"she continued.

The 54th was Danny's precinct so Jamie called Danny on the way to the park. "Hey kid what's up" Danny answered. "Hey I'm heading over to the park to take down the guys from your precinct in ultimate frisbee you gonna be there?" Jamie asked. "As much as I'd love to come put you goons from 12 in your place I just got called on to work backup at some undercover thing tonight. Apparently there was almost a breach in the case last night so they want heavy backup tonight. I was actually about to call and see if you could stay with the boys tonight. Linda is working the late shift she goes in around ten" Danny responded. Ten would give Jamie plenty of time to play frisbee have a drink with Jordan and still get to Danny and Linda's in time. "Yeah sure Danny be safe out there" Jamie agreed.

Jamie hung up and kept driving. Neither Jamie nor Danny knew at the moment what Danny was walking into, but Danny was working backup for Eddie on her last night undercover.

Jamie and the guys had been playing for a while, 12 was beating 54 six to three, when the guys took a water break. Then one of the guys said "Reagan, was it good to see Janko back at the precinct today? I'm surprised you're so calm with her in such dangerous domain tonight". "Janko was at 12 today? What are you talking about?" Jamie said clearly confused. "You didn't see her? She was there all day" one of the other guys said. "Yeah man she got caught up stoping some gun fight at the bar last night when she was working. It might have blown her cover. She was with detectives and IA all day today. She convinced them to let her have one more night to try to gauge whether or not the family knows she's a cop but they've got tons of undercover back up there tonight" the first guy explained. "Reagan I think your brother is one of the guys they sent" one of the guys from 54 piped in. Jamie's head was spinning. He had no clue what had happened but he knew it couldnt be good. On the inside his heart sunk with this terrible feeling that his brother and best friend were walking into such a precarious situation. But on the outside all he said was "well if Danny is there I guess she's in good hands".


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: warning! Mega Jamko action in this chapter! :) thanks for reading. I don't own blue bloods

Jamie looked at his watch. It was too late to call Eddie she should already be at work. He was still playing ultimate frisbee but he couldn't stop thinking about her. His mind was racing, if Danny was called in then the situation must have been serious, because Danny is one of the best detectives the NYPD has.

So all Jamie could do was wait and pray Eddie and Danny would be safe.

He was distracted for the rest of the game but 12 still won, just barely, only winning by one point. After the game he took Jordan to the bar as promised. His mind was all over the place but he was hoping if he stayed busy, had a few drinks and let Jordan distract him maybe he could ignore the ominous situation at hand.

The whole evening was a blur, Jordan laughing and talking, two or maybe three games of beer pong, introducing her to other cops he was going through the motions while thoughts of Eddie and Danny were swirling through his head. Jordan could tell Jamie was distracted but she was having fun so she let it go for a while but then she couldn't ignore it any longer.

She was in the middle of telling him a story when she could tell he had completely zoned out, "Jamie. Jamie. Hello? Earth to Jamie?" She said. "What sorry I just, I uh-" he stuttered. "Reagan what's up? You were fine all day but now you're totally not here. We are partners so you can trust me if something is bothering you". "God, I'm really sorry I'm probably ruining this whole experience for you I just can't focus knowing Eddie and my brother are out there in danger" he confessed. "No! I'm having a great time I just don't want you to be so freaked out. Listen, we both know Danny is a really good cop, he can more than take care of himself. I don't know Eddie, or anything about him but I'm sure everything will be okay" she said trying to be helpful. "Eddie was my partner before you. She's was a girl rookie cop, actually a lot like you. We came here a lot together. We spent so much time together that we became best friends. She went undercover right before you graduated the academy and I haven't seen her much since but I know it's scary stuff being undercover so I worry about her." He confessed. Maybe it was the beer talking but he had just said way more than he meant to say about her.

"She sounds awesome" "She is awesome" Jamie said cracking a smile. "Well she's awesome most of the time, but she's always hungry, she's used to try to tell me what to do, she's opinionated, sometimes she's a real pain" Jamie said "Oh my God Reagan you love her" Jordan laughed. Jamie knew this all too well but it felt weird hearing someone else say it. He just nodded as he stared off distantly. This was feeling too much like deja vu to a conversation he had with Erin months before. "Jamie Reagan, listen to me. You love her. If you were her training officer, I'm sure she's a great cop so I'm sure she will be safe tonight, because I already feel like you've trained me well after only two tours with you. Tomorrow morning we aren't working, so you need to go see her. You love her so do not let her go." Jamie was taken back by Jordan's advice. It was so personal but it didn't bother him, in fact he liked it. "Thanks Jordan" he said.

After that he was more like his normal self. Jordan had actually comforted him and even though she had never met Eddie, Jamie knew she was right. So maybe he relaxed a little or maybe the alcohol kicked in but he was able to be more himself for an hour or so before he realized it was time to go babysit the boys.

Once back in his car his mind was racing again. He couldn't stop playing out worst case scenarios in his head. He wouldn't be okay until he saw Danny face to face and got to hold Eddie again. He promised himself that the next time he saw Eddie Janko he wouldn't let her go until he could tell her that be loved her.

He was glad to see Jack and Sean but still he couldn't focus knowing their dad was in danger. Because the boys had school the next day Uncle Jamie had to put them to bed soon after he arrived. Once the boys were in bed he turned on the news. Jamie normally couldn't stand the news because the reporters never got their facts right but he knew if anything went down in this operation tonight news stations would pick it up and then he could call the commissioner directly for the real update.

After watching newscasts and worrying for hours he fell into a restless sleep where he had nightmares on replay. His mind kept playing over and over scenes of him in a grave yard, either burying another brother, or his best friend.

He woke up suddenly to Danny shaking him awake "hey kid ya know we have beds upstairs you don't have to crash on our couch, and what's this garbage you're watching" he said referencing the morning news that was now playing. "Danny!" Jamie exclaimed a little too excitedly. "You're back! Did everything go okay?" He continued. "Yeah, Your little girlfriend got herself outta this one safe and sound. They didn't even need me there." He explained. Jamie was stuck on Danny's use of the word girlfriend. How did Danny know they had been heading towards something more than friends? Jamie had only told Erin. "Girlfriend?" Jamie asked. "Oh comeon Harvard, you might think you're smarter than us but I can see right through that little game you two play. You're in a family of cops! We all know you've got feelings for janko and we all know that's most likely the reason she was moved to the 34th. If you two wouldn't admit it somebody had to do it for you" Danny explained. Jamie was speechless. "Come on little brother lets wake up the boys and get some breakfast then you can go home and freshen up before you head over to see your little girl friend" Jamie was dumbfounded by how easily Danny saw through him, but Danny was right after breakfast Jamie went back to his apartment just to shower and change clothes before heading over to see Eddie.

He parked outside the front of her building like he normally did. As he walked inside he was a basket case. He had promised himself that the next time he saw her he would confess to her how much he loved her.

He knocked on the door but nobody answered. He didn't even hear anything inside but he knew she was home because he saw her car in the lot when he was walking in. So he tried again this time adding "Eddie it's me Jamie". At that she cracked the door open slightly. Jamie was so relieved to see her.

"Jamie what are you doing here? You shouldn't be here" she said. "I'm here because I heard you've been having a rough week. And from the looks of things, you've been though hell. When was the last time you slept?" "Reagan stop. I don't want you to get hurt so before you try to be my Knight in Shining armor and make all the bad guys go away please protect yourself." She pleaded. Jamie was so confused. "Protect myself from what? From loving you? Not gonna happen" he said. "Jamie, listen my case might be over but the bad guys are still out there-" "but they won't get you Eddie. Comeon that's why I'm here I went undercover once too. I understand what you're going through so please don't make me stand out here in the hallway any longer". Eddie hesitated and Jamie added, "I hope you understand Edit Janko that you keeping your distance from me in no way lessens my affection for you and if you hurt me that's okay baby only words bleed". "Reagan, please tell me you did not just quote The Fault in Our Stars and Ed Sheeran in the same sentence I didn't know you were such a teenage girl" she laughed. "Hey Nicky keeps me up to date on all things teenage girl!" "Oh I'm sure it is all Nicky's fault that you're suddenly quoting chick flicks" Eddie said sarcastically. She still didn't want to let him in but damn he made it so hard to keep him out. He knew exactly how to make her laugh when she wanted to cry so she opened the door and let him in.

He walked in and instantly enveloped her in a hug; he knew exactly what she needed. He looked down at her small body wrapped in his arms. He kissed her on the forehead as he held her. Then she looked up at him and their lips met. They stood there in the doorway for what felt like both an eternity and a brief instant. When they pulled back she finally broke down. Two days of pent up emotions and sleepless nights all came pouring out. Somehow they ended up on the couch where he held her as she sobbed. He rubbed her back and ran his fingers through her soft blonde hair as she sobbed into his chest. He whispered calming phrases in her ear.

When her crying subsided she pulled out of Jamie's embrace and looked him square in the eyes. "Thank you" she whispered he nodded "Eddie, I love you." He confessed. For the first time in days she smiled. "I love you so much Eddie Janko and the past few weeks have killed me because I haven't been able to see or talk to my best friend." "I just didn't want to hurt you" she whispered. "Eddie, my whole family is in danger all the time. I mean, even Linda got shot and shes not even in law enforcement. If there is anyone who knows how hard it is to love a cop its me. But I also know we're worth it, you're worth it." She looked into his eyes and smiled, "I love you too." she said. "I need you" she added after a moment of sitting in silence just enjoying being held by him.

They sat there for a while Eddie enveloped in Jamie's embrace, then she realized it was noon on a Wednesday. "Reagan shouldn't you be at work?" She asked. "I'm on a night tour tonight, I go in at seven" he said. "When was the last time you ate?" He continued with concern. "I don't even remember but I'm starving lets order something" she said getting up. He smiled as he watched her head towards the kitchen. Since she was hungry again he knew she was okay.

After much debate they decided to order pizza. Jamie called to place the order. He called and started to order. The guy asked what size and Jamie replied "better make it a large my girlfriend can put away some food" Eddie looked at him skeptically, waiting for him to hang up. When he finally did she asked him, "so Reagan who said I'm your girlfriend" "I've been meaning to ask you about that." He said. "Oh really? And what make you think I'd say yes?" She said playfully. "I was afraid you would say no but now I've told the pizza guy so you have to say yes. We can't lie to the pizza man" he replied. "Well then, so as to not let the pizza guy down, yes, I will be your girlfriend." She said. with that he pulled her into a tight embrace and they kissed soaking it all in while they could.

Jamie went to get the pizza and when he came back Eddie was a mess again. She was almost as scared as she had been when he had first arrived earlier that morning. "Shhh shhh you're okay. They can't hurt you now" he said as he help her again. Eventually she was calm enough they could eat. Since she hadn't eaten much the past few days she was starving. Eating calmed her down even more. Once they finished eating he asked "So now, I've gotten you to cry, eat and be my girlfriend so now I guess it's time to get you to sleep. When was the last you slept?" From the looks of the dark circles under her eyes it had been a while.

The couple went to her bedroom and she sat down on the bed. Jamie went to the window to close the curtains blocking out the afternoon sun, then he pulled back the blankets on the bed so Eddie could crawl in. He laid down beside her holding her tight. She laid her head on his chest.

"Jamie, I can't. I can't fall asleep" she said. "Eddie it's okay, they won't get you now. After my first undercover operation I was scared too but eventually it will get better. You just have to know that the bad guys can't get you." He said. "You never told me you worked undercover" she said looking into his deep blue eyes. "You never asked" he said "well I'm asking now" she retorted. So Jamie told her the whole story of Jimmy Reardon and the Sanfino family. From saving Nobel's life to getting beat up in the boiler room to the bitter end when he was put on house arrest after the sanfino family issues a hit on Jimmy, and everything else along the way. Eddie was dumbfounded, in a good way, to hear all about Jamie's trials undercover. She never knew how much Jamie had been through as a cop in the three years he was on the job before they started working together. It was comforting. So much so that when he ended she was ready to sleep. So he stroked her hair as she fell asleep in his arms.

Around 6 he gently lifted her small warm body off his chest. She was fast asleep. He wanted to stay there with her wrapped in his arms forever but he had tour in an hour. He left her a little note saying he would be back after tour. He figured she would just sleep until morning.

He left her apartment. Life felt like a daydream, he finally had the girl of his dreams. She was all he could think about as he locked her apartment door. Then all of a sudden out of nowhere he felt a massive pain and everything went dark.

Eddie was completely unaware of what was happening right outside her door.

A/N: I also don't own The fault in our stars or photograph. Credit for those quotes goes to John Green and Ed Sheeran.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't know Eddie's badge number, or address or much about police procedure, just what I've picked up on from the show so I've made some stuff up if anything isn't accurate please just ignore it.

Around seven Eddie got up. When Jamie had gotten up an hour earlier he had woken her up but she pretended to be asleep because she thought it was cute how he didn't want to wake her. She went to open the curtains to let some light in. As she pulled back the curtains she was immediately stunned. Taped to the outside of her window was a large white poster board with sloppy red letters reading "Watch your back: cop, you've been warned". It was like a nightmare but there was no waking up from this.

At the sight of the warning, she immediately grabbed her off duty weapon and phone quickly dialing 9-1-1. When the operator picked up Eddie replied without hesitation "this is off duty Officer Janko of the 12th badge number 61283. I need to request police backup to 128 west 47th st apartment 4b." When she hung up with 911 she was shaking. She had her gun in her hand as she took cautious steps toward the front of her apartment. She wanted to be by the door for when other officers showed up.

Soon two officers were at her door. Eddie greeted them and explained the situation. After checking the apartment to make sure nobody besides Eddie and the officers was inside, they quickly decided to call in the detectives who knew about her case. While they were waiting for the detectives to arrive one of the officers spoke up, "Janko, come in the hall for a second, there is a phone on the ground I want you to tell us if you recognize it" Eddie went outside and when she saw the cell phone lying on the carpet hallway she immediately froze. It was Jamie's.

He never would've just dropped his phone in the middle of the hallway so she knew it meant something really terrible had happened.

She knew immediately what it meant but needed verification. She went back inside and called Renzulli. "Janko! What's up?" He answered in his typical happy go lucky way. "Hey sarge, did Reagan show up for roll call tonight?" She asked immediately. "Come to mention it no. And it's not like him. I trained that kid to always be punctual he's never missed a tour in his life. I tried calling him but no answer."

At that point she broke down. Her worst fears had just been confirmed. This whole time she had been shaking while still maintaining composure, but with Jamie, her boyfriend, in danger she couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Janko are you crying? What's going on?" Sarge said his voice suddenly realizing something was very very wrong. "I don't know- he was here this afternoon- he was here- he- he-" she was trying to explain between sobs but this was all she could get out.

"Janko, where are you? I'm on my way" Renzulli asked. Eddie struggled to give her address and hung up. She knew there was one more person she needed to call.

"Thank you for calling the 54th precinct of the NYPD. How can I help you?" "I need to speak with detective Reagan, this is Officer Janko and it's important" she said.

The officer transferred her to Danny who picked up quickly. "Reagan." He answered "Danny. This is officer Janko. I need help, now. I think Jamie is in trouble." At this point she broke down again. Danny froze. He couldn't lose another brother. "Eddie I don't know what's going on but give me an address and I'm on my way."

When he hung up with Eddie he started scrambling to grab his coat and keys. He was at home and had just finished dinner with Linda and he boys. "Danny, what's wrong? Was that Eddie, Jamie's friend." Linda asked seeing the concern on his face. "Yeah it was. She thinks he's in some trouble. I don't know what's going on so don't tell the boys but honey I need to go." "Be safe." She said planting a fast kiss as he walked out the door.

Danny called Baez on his way. By the time he rolled up there were several cop cars and another detective's car at the scene. He walked Jamie's car parked by the front door. He knew this couldn't be good.

While Eddie was waiting on Danny Renzulli arrived. He was followed by a young, pretty, female officer. The same officer Eddie had seen walking with Jamie two days earlier. "Janko, this is Officer Coulter, Reagan's new partner. I was riding with her since he never showed up when I got your call. Janko what happened here?" Renzulli asked

When Danny got to her floor he saw it had been marked with crime scene tape. Jamie's cell phone was still on the floor where it had been left. Danny walked into Eddie's apartment where Eddie was just starting to explain her story to Renzulli, Coulter, the two responding officers and the detectives from 34.

"Jamie came over this morning because he had heard about the dangerous end to my undercover case." She started. "I was really shaken up from it so he came over to check on me. He calmed me down, made me eat, and then convinced me to sleep because I hadn't been able to sleep after Monday night's events" she explained purposefully leaving out any romantic details. "He had to be at roll call at seven so around six I heard him leaving but I could tell he was trying not to wake me up so I pretended not to hear him leave. Around seven I got out of bed a-and I went to pull back the curtains to let light in and I saw the sign, so I grabbed my phone and gun and called it in. I didn't hear anything after the door clicked shut when he left. I just assumed he left and went home, he-he told me everything would be okay and that-that they couldn't hurt me" she said starting to get emotional again.

Baez started questioning Eddie. "Eddie I know this will be hard but I need you to help me. Is there anyone you can think of who would be out to get you or Jamie?" "I'm pretty confident it has to do with my undercover case. Jamie and I didn't typically piss people off on tour, I mean we did what we had to do but we mostly helped people when we could and since we weren't detectives we rarely did anything more than make the initial arrest. I think it's the Tarino family, or some sort of hit man or something hired to do this" she confessed. "Okay, do you know where they could be or anything else that could help us find Jamie?"

Eddie felt sick. She realized how little she had actually learned undercover. She didn't really know much about the Tarino family, even the basics. She shook her head no and muttered, "this is all my fault" Baez immediately stopped her "Eddie I know this is really hard on you but you can't blame yourself" "I feel so stupid. I knew I should have made him go home this morning. I didn't want to let him in but I did. I should have never taken the assignment I should have just stayed on beat with Jamie and none of this would have ever hap-" "Eddie!" Maria exclaimed to stop her blubbering. "Eddie, calm down. What happened happened. For whatever reason it did and now it's done. Stop dwelling on what you should have done or could have done and help us do something now. None of this is your fault. You've done the right thing all the way so now help us find Jamie" Maria pleaded.

Meanwhile Danny's head was spinning. His little brother was in danger. He knew that much. The poster and cell phone, he thought. There have to be fingerprints. Maybe we can get some security footage from the building with a car outside or someone in he hallway or on the fire escape where someone had to go to hang the warning on her window.

Before he could do anything Danny knew who he had to call. The phone rang twice before Baker picked up. "Hey Baker, it's Danny, I need to take to my dad." "He's in a me-" "It's urgent" Danny interrupted.

Baker walked into the commissioner's office where Frank was sitting with the mayor and a couple other important city leaders. "Sir, Detective Reagan is on the phone." She interrupted Frank looked at her with a passive yet worried expression. He knew Baker had enough sense not to interrupt and important meeting with a phone call unless something was seriously wrong. "Excuse me for a moment." Frank said to the leaders.

When he reached the hallway he asked Baker, "which hospital?" "No hospital that I'm aware of yet." She answered and he took the phone. "Reagan." Frank answered. "Dad, I picked up a big case just now." "Danny, you've been a detective for years, one of my best might I add, you've worked plenty of big cases. What makes this one worthy of interrupting my meeting with the mayor?" Frank asked slightly annoyed but also bracing for the worst "Dad, I think Jamie is the victim" Frank's face immediately fell into a passive yet somber expression. "Well Detective, you have all the department's resources at your disposal. Do whatever it takes to find your brother, but try to keep your emotions from getting in the way of solid detective work." After a brief pause he added, "now back to work. Jamie doesn't have time for us to waste"

A/N: If you have any plot related suggestions, especially pertaining to tracking down Jamie, please leave a review. I'm not entirely sure where I'm going with the next chapter, so I'm open to suggestions! I hope everyone is still enjoying the story!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I don't own Blue Bloods. Enjoy the story

When Danny told Frank about Jamie's situation, Frank had a flashback to when he had gotten similar news concerning Joe. Frank was just praying he wouldn't lose another son to the job. He couldn't bear it.

When Danny got off the phone with his Dad he went straight back to work. He wouldn't be able to sleep until he knew Jamie was safe and sound. "Baez what have we got?" He asked "Eddie is fairly confident the Tarino family is behind this." "Okay lets send the phone and warning to the lab for possible prints. We need to secure the security footage from the building and you and I will head down to Tarino's Restaurant to see what we can find about those scumbags" "I want to help" Eddie chimed in. Danny sighed. "Fine kid. Renzulli, give her a ride back to the station. Eddie, you can go over the security footage. I don't want you leaving the station until we find these guys" Eddie wanted to be the one to find Jamie, but she knew better than to argue with Danny. Everyone got to work immediately.

When Danny and Maria rolled up to the restaurant the place was closed. All the lights were off except one in the back. Danny sent a crew of armed men around back to deal off all escapes to the building. Danny burst through the door to find a dark seemingly empty restaurant.

They walked cautiously toward the back room where a light was on. Sitting on one of the counters in the kitchen was a computer monitor, the big ancient type. On the screen was an image of a dark, concrete room, most likely a basement of some sort. It the corner of the room was a heap that only vaguely resembled a person. Danny didn't even have to see the Harvard hoodie to immediately recognize the motionless heap of a person as his kid brother. To see Jamie there was more than Danny could handle. Jamie didn't look good. He didn't necessarily look dead either but Danny knew it wouldn't take long for this investigation to turn into a homicide investigation.

On the counter next to the computer monitor was a note. It read: "you think sending cops will crack us but I think we've proven we don't go down without a fight. Too bad the commissioner's son didn't have time to fight. oh, and if you thought it was this easy to find us, that we would be waiting here for you, you've got another thing coming" the message and image were haunting. Danny couldn't bear watching Jamie in such a perilous state. But Danny didn't have time to dwell on his emotions, he had to find his brother. "Clear the rest of the building. I need both this note and computer scanned for fingerprints and I need to know if anyone finds anything that could prove helpful in the case. We also need to see if we can track the source of that footage, if its a live feed" Danny commanded.

Back at the precinct Eddie was watching the security footage of he building. She started with the outside camera. She watched as Jamie's car pulled up. It was like she was back at the precinct just two short days ago, when she watched Jamie and Jordan walk into the precinct. Except this time it was just Jamie. Her heart fluttered a little just watching him lock his car and walk in. Nothing special, she felt comfort just seeing him. She watched the next few hours of footage sped up. Nothing of interest happened for several hours, until a blue station wagon drove up. She copied down the plate number and watched as 3 men got out of the car, the driver however stayed in the car. Eddie knew she recognized the car from somewhere but couldn't put a finger on where. She didn't recognize two of the men who got out of the car but she couldn't get a clear look at the third from the video. The third looked like he could be one of the Tarino sons. The first two went in the front door of the building and the third went towards the side of the building, most likely to plant Eddie's window warning.

Eddie was switching to the other security tape when it hit her. The blue station wagon, it belongs to Ellis. All this time she thought he was just another ignorant employee, like Ellie, working for the Tarino family out of necessity, to make ends meet. But here was his car, the getaway vehicle. Was Ellis involved in all this?

Eddie started running the plate number to confirm her suspicions when Jordan walked in. Eddie and Jordan had never interacted but Eddie felt defensive around her. It was an awkward relationship since essentially Jordan was the replacement Eddie. "Hey Eddie" Jordan started somewhat sheepishly. "I just finished tour but I wanted to see if there was anything I could do to help? Do you want some coffee or anything?" Eddie was impressed by the new girl's hospitality. "No thanks, I'm just reviewing the tapes while I wait for DNA results. Anyway Danny and Maria should be back soon" Eddie answered. "Okay, let me know if you need any help. I only rode with Jamie twice but he was great so if I can do anything at all please let me know. He spoke very highly of you so I'm sure you so I'm sure you want him back safe and sound worse than anybody" Jordan replied. Eddie was taken back by that. Jamie had told his new partner about her, in only two days. Eddie knew he loved her and that made this all hurt so much more. "Thank you" Eddie said. And Jordan left for the night.

Danny and Maria came back after midnight. Eddie was one of only a few people in the precinct but she was still reviewing the tapes. The car did infact belong to Ellis. Eddie wanted to call him but knew she should wait until Danny got back to make a move. "Eddie, you got anything here?" Danny asked. Eddie explained about the video and how the car belonged to Ellis along with her idea to call him. "It's too late to call him tonight. In fact it's after one in the morning. I know you both are emotionally invested in this case but it really would be best for you to try to get some sleep and come back first thing tomorrow with energy to work all day." Maria asserted as she was feeling sleepy herself. She and Danny had already worked the day shift before coming in extra to work Jamie's case.

"I'm not leaving until Jamie is back safe and sound" Danny protested. "Yeah I'm staying right here" Eddie agreed. "No. You both need rest we have a long day tomorrow to find him and there's not much left we can do  
tonight. Get some rest." Baez ordered. After much backlash from Danny and Eddie the agreed to go home but meet back at the precinct early.

Eddie started to leave then realized she had no where to go. She was walking out with Danny and Maria. He noticed her pause and immediately started scanning for danger. "Eddie you okay?" "Uh yeah I just realized I don't know where to go" "Crap with all our attention focused on finding Jamie we forgot to set up a safe house for you. It's too late now why don't you just stay at my place and we can have a couple cops come guard the place" Maria offered. "Baez, you sure about that?" Danny asked. "Yeah plus this way I can watch her back"

Back at Baez's apartment Eddie curled up on the couch. But she couldn't sleep. Maria went to her room and fell asleep. By 3 Eddie was still laying there in the dark. By 4 she decided to take a shower. By 5 she was dressed and waiting for Baez to wake up. By 5:30 Eddie just couldn't take it anymore, she left a note for Maria and asked one of the cops in the hallway to take her into the precinct. When she got there Danny was already there making coffee.

"Couldn't sleep?" She asked. "Nah. That's my brother out there" "I know how you feel, I mean he's not my brother but I care about him" she confessed. "Oh we all know how you two 'care' about each other" Danny said with a slight smile, the first time he smiled since he got the call about Jamie. They got to work. Maria was mad Eddie came in without her, but Eddie and Danny were making headway.

A few hours later, back at twelve, Jordan was making coffee while Renzulli finished up the paper work on a collar they'd just made. Jordan was in such a trance it didn't even register when a woman walked up and started asking her a question. Jordan only registered what the woman was saying when she heard "Reagan. I need to talk to him". Jordan had never met Erin Reagan or seen a picture, but she knew Erin was coming to work with Danny on Jamie's case so she assumed this was her. She had dark hair so she looked like she could potentially be a Reagan. "Um hi nice to meet you I'm Officer Coulter, Detective Reagan is working out of the 54th not twelve. You can find him there" The woman thanked her, turned and left. It never even registered with Jordan that if that was Erin Reagan, she would have known where to find her brother.

Eddie and Danny decided to try and have Eddie call Ellis. They had everything set up to record the conversation and Eddie called. Ellis didn't answer. Danny got a call that the car had been located so Maria and Danny went to take a look while Eddie waited for Erin to arrive and help with getting warrants.

Eddie was at Danny's desk reviewing the tapes one more time when a woman walked up. "Can you help me? I'm looking for Jamie Reagan" the woman said. "Aren't we all" Eddie said dryly. She looked up from her computer screen to see a woman wearing a skirt with a blazer, definitely not a detective, and her dark hair was pulled back. She looked familiar but Eddie couldn't place the face. "Do I know you from somewhere?" Before the mystery woman could answer Eddie immediately realized where she recognized this woman from. The pictures, the ones in the scrapbook, Jamie didn't even know she had seen them. Eddie was stunned. Here she was, live and in person, standing in the precinct looking for Jamie. Eddie was trying to prepare for the worst in terms of the case, but nothing she said or did could have ever prepared her for this. The whole situation felt surreal to Eddie, standing in face to face with the woman who turned away the one thing Eddie so desperately wanted right now. Sidney Davenport had turned away Jamie Reagan five years before, but now here she was.

A/N: Leave a review, Would you like to see me bring back Jackie or would that be too much going on for one story?


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I don't own Blue Bloods. Thanks for all the reviews favs and follows I appreciate it :) Sorry Its been a while since I posted, I'm traveling a lot this month but will try to update when I can!

Eddie's mind was racing. Who does this girl think she is coming in here after breaking Jamie's heart? She ditched him for five years and now she thinks she can just barge in here and see him. What is she doing here? God I hope she doesn't want him back. Crap I have to tell her he's missing. Is she prettier than me? Why does it matter? Jamie will never go back to that bit-

Then Sidney interrupted Eddie's train of thought, "So is Detective Reagan around here somewhere?" she asked rudely.

"If you're looking for Detective Reagan, he should be back later. If you're looking for Jamie Reagan then join the club" Eddie said.

"What do you mean, I went to twelve and told the girl I was looking for Jamie Reagan and she said Detective Reagan works here. I assumed Jamie had been promoted to detective."

"No, Officer Reagan is missing, and Detective Reagan is working the case"

To Eddie's surprise, Sidney's face fell. Eddie felt a tinge of sympathy for her, after all she understood what it was like to love Jamie. Then Erin walked in. "Hey Eddie, sorry I'm late my hearing ran long. Anything new?"

Erin asked not noticing Sidney until she looked up. "Sidney? What are you doing here?" Erin asked sharply.

The normally peaceful Reagan still had resentment towards the girl who broke her little brother's heart. Plus as an ADA she was never a fan of defense attorneys.

"Erin, hi nice to see you too" Sidney said as Erin raised an eyebrow defensively.

"I was actually looking for Jamie, I'm back in town and just wanted to talk to him" she continued.

"Oh and I'm sure he would be thrilled to see you" Erin said sarcastically.

"Since he's not here I'll just be going. Officer Janko please let me know when you find him" Sidney said obviously mistaking Eddie for just another one of New York's finest, not realizing she was in actuality Jamie's girlfriend.

"Mmm Of course" Eddie replied with a fake smile as Sidney walked out.

"I never expected to see that bitch again" Erin said as soon as Sidney was out of ear shot.

"That bad huh" Eddie asked

"When she left him it broke his heart. I mean I never liked her but what does that matter I'm just the big sister" Eddie smiled.

"Well if she wants back in she's out of luck." Eddie said shaking her head. Erin laughed  
"He loves you ya know" Erin said.

"Lets hope he still loves me after I caused all this" Eddie said feeling guilty.

"Eddie, none of this is your fault" Erin said with a more serious tone and her voice softer.

"It is though! I should've turned down those detectives, I shouldn't have stopped that shooting while I was undercover, I shouldn't have let Jamie in yesterday." She said clearly aggravate and filled with guilt.

"Eddie, you both were motivated by love. Your partnership had become more than a partnership and everyone knew that. What you did had to be done, so now we need to find him we can't waste time focusing on the past" Erin asserted.

Eddie still felt guilty. Part of her knew Erin was right but still a part of her felt guilty for all of this mess. She wished Jamie was here because he always made her feel better. Sometimes he was the only one who could understand what she was going through.

A couple hours later an aggravated Danny Reagan returned. "Find anything?" Eddie asked.

"Nothing. We went to Tarino's house and both his kids' places. We couldn't find any of them or Jamie." Maria answered

"Eddie did you get anything from that Ellis guy?" Danny asked clearly growing frustrated by how little they had.

"No. He didn't answer earlier and hasn't called back"

"lets get hooked up and try again. We need something"

Minutes later Eddie's cell was hooked up to a computer so they could record the conversation and if necessary track the call. Danny, Baez, and Erin all stood by. "Eddie remember what we talked about, just call, tell him you went by the restaurant and everything was closed up so you were wondering if he knew anything." Eddie nodded in agreement.

The phone rang several times then went to voice mail again. "Hey Ellis, it's me Ellie uh please call me back when you can. I hope everything's okay. Bye" she said to his voicemail.

At this point Danny's frustration turned to clear anger. He wasnt angry with Eddie, or Baez, or Erin, or even Ellis. He was angry because he wasn't getting any closer to finding his brother. "Call again." He practically yelled.

When there was once again no answer Danny lost it. He slammed a nearby chair down and yelled "How the hell are we supposed to find my brother if this son of a bitch won't pick up the damn phone."

"Danny, we will find Jamie but you need to calm down" Erin said in her diplomatic big sister voice.

"Erin, how the hell can you of all people tell me to calm down when Jamie is missing. We don't even know if he's dead or alive" Danny shouted at her.

"Getting mad wont bring him back any faster" Erin argued.

Maria and Eddie stood by. They had both seen Danny angry, who hadn't seen Danny get angry, but neither of them had ever seen Danny like this, or Erin for that matter. After a couple more minutes of yelling Danny stormed out of the room they were in slamming the door angrily behind him.

"How do you handle that?" Baez asked Erin.

"Danny's temper? I guess I'm conditioned to it. He doesn't usually get this bad"

"I've worked with him for two years and I don't think I've ever seen him like that. Sometimes I have to take a break from him though. When he starts fuming I just have to step back"

"All I can say is God Bless you for putting up with him. I'm family, I have to deal with it but you, and Linda, God bless you both. I don't know how Linda stands it." Erin confessed.

"Thank God Jamie didn't get any of Danny's temper. I don't think I could handle it." Eddie added.

"Yeah, luckily that's just Danny not a Reagan thing." Erin agreed

Back at his desk Danny was frantically shuffling through paper work. They had nothing. His phone rang. It was some cops saying they found the blue station wagon from the security footage. He walked, calmly, back into the room where Eddie, Erin and Maria were still sitting and said "They found the car, Maria lets go check it out."

Maria got up and followed him exchanging glances with Erin and Eddie as she left them behind.

Just after they left, Eddie's phone rang. It was Ellis. "Hey I've be-"

Ellis cut her off "listen Ellie, I can't talk right now. I don't know what's going on but the place will be closed for a while"

"Ellis what's going on?" Eddie asked she could hear someone pounding on a door and some shouting in the background.

"It's dangerous, I don't want you to get hurt okay, just trust me, I gotta go" and with that he hung up. The conversation was all of fifteen seconds just long enough to record a location but from the looks of things he was in a normal apartment building.

Eddie immediately called Baez, as she was still a little nervous around Danny since he freaked out earlier. "Hey we got in touch with Ellis, you can hear the file when you get back, he didn't give us much-well anything- but it looks like he's in an apartment building off 73rd street I'll send you the address right now."

"Thanks Eddie, do you think we should call for back up before we go in." Maria asked

"Yeah definitely call for backup I heard shouting so he's not alone. Wear your vest and be careful" Eddie advised as Erin called into her office starting to procure a search warrant for Ellis's location.

Within minutes Danny and Baez were outside the apartment with backup. They went inside and asked the doorman if the Tarino's owned an apartment in the building, he said no. Danny then asked if anyone named Ellis lived in the building and the man said yes but he refused to disclose the apartment number because it violated the building's resident privacy contract. At this point Danny lost it. He shoved the man and yelled in his face"do you see this shield? I'm a NYPD detective and you're telling me about privacy contracts? I'll have you know there's an officer missing right now and I intend to find him. You tell me the apartment number right now or I will shut down this whole building going door to door until I find my guy. Do you understand me!"

The whole room was silent. All eyes were on the PC's son. Danny was known for his harsh interrogation techniques and police work that sat on the line between right and wrong, but he normally didn't get this rough with a doorman. Granted Danny could give an attitude but this was different, this was much much worse.

Maria stepped in "Sir, what my partner is telling you is-"

"I think I made myself clear" Danny interrupted.

"that we have a warrant on the way from the DA's office and we aren't leaving until we get our guy, so you can do this the easy way or hard way." Maria continued.

"Oh so now we're playing good cop bad cop?" Danny asked Maria aggressively.

"Listen Danny, I know you're angry, I know this is your brother, but you need to keep yourself in line." Maria argued.

"Oh my bad let me just sit here with this guy peacefully discussing privacy policies and the role of the NYPD while my brother is out there in harms way. Maybe we could bring out some tea and finger sandwiches while we wait, I'm sure Jamie has tons of time to kill" Danny yelled.

"All I'm saying is you should be a little nicer if you want this to hold up in court. You think a judge is gonna like it if you assault the doorman to get what you want?"

"Oh so now you're the DA's office too? I thought you were my partner" Danny yelled.

"I am your partner so start acting like it!" Maria fought back.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Danny said, still yelling.

"It means this is no way to treat your partner! I'm not the enemy here" Maria huffed as she walked away.

"Where the hell are you going? We have an officer to find!" Danny yelled.

"Calm down! I'm just going outside! I need some air, 'you've made yourself clear' you can handle this." She said as she stormed outside.

She was shaking; she didn't know what to do. Danny could be hard to get along with but he had never been like this. She knew where he was coming from, she had a brother, but she couldn't work like this. It wasn't her fault Jamie was missing and it wasn't her fault if the doorman wouldn't comply but they couldn't jeopardize the case with Danny's temper. She couldn't just stand there so she called Erin to check on the warrant.

"Hey Erin when you get that warrant can you send it over?" Maria asked.

"It's processing now. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah we just can't get the doorman to tell us what apartment Ellis is in"

"I mean with you are you okay? Your voice sounds shaky" Erin said in her motherly tone.

"Yeah, I'm fine Danny's just being- ya know I don't know what he's being but hopefully we can find Jamie soon and he can go back to normal." Maria said clearly stressed.

"Hang in there" Erin said sympathetically.

"Thanks, I gotta go" Maria said as Danny walked out.

"So you come outside to tattle on me?" He said accusingly.

"No. I was checking on the warrant" she asserted defensively.

As they were arguing Danny's focus was suddenly taken by one of the residents of the building walking towards the front door.

"Maybe we won't need this warrant after all, if he can't tell us maybe she can" Danny said under his breath.

"Ma'am, NYPD I'm detective Reagan and this is my partner Detective Baez. can we speak to you for a moment?" He asked the woman entering the building.

"Um, yes detectives, is something wrong"

"yes actually, there's an officer missing and we have reason to believe a this young man is in some way involved. We know he's in this building but we don't know which apartment. Have you seen him before?" Danny asked, showing the woman a picture of Ellis captured from Eddie's undercover operation.

"Oh, that's Ellis, he lives in 4B. He's not in trouble is he? Such a nice boy" the woman asked.

Danny ignored her follow up questions, he was consumed with 4B.

"Thank you for your help. At this moment he is not a suspect just a person of interest in our case but we can't be sure until we find him. Thank you again" Maria explained graciously as she raced off to catch up with her whirlwind of a partner.

Back at the station Erin was worried about Danny and Maria. "I thought he was getting better! A few years ago he had a really bad temper. He shoved a man in a toilet, he was investigated by IA more than once, and at one point IA even sent one of their detectives to pose as his partner for a couple weeks. Lately he's been better though I thought. He did some anger management stuff and it helped but I guess with Jamie as the victim he just can't control his emotions." Erin confessed to Eddie.

"I'm just glad I'm not in Maria's position." Eddie replied.

"I think he's wearing her down. She sounded exasperated on the phone. God, I wish he would go home and rest for the night, see his family and come back refreshed but he can't, not while Jamie's still out there." Erin continued with concern.

"Maybe you should just talk to him, or have your dad or Linda talk to him. Since you're his family maybe he will respond better to one of you telling him he's out of line and needs rest." Eddie suggested.

"Ha. Have you net Danny? There's only one person who knows how to handle him when he's like this." And with that Erin picked up her phone and made a quick call.

Meanwhile, Maria and Danny had reached apartment 4B. They had their vests on along with backup following them in and surrounding the building. Maria took a deep breath, looked at Danny, and nodded. Despite their arguing minutes before, now it was show time. They both knew they had to put personal opinions and emotions aside and focus on safety if they wanted to make it out of this alive. Neither one of them had any idea what they would find behind the door. With Maria's signal Danny pounded on the door "NYPD, open up" he shouted. They waited a moment but heard nothing from behind the door. He knocked again repeating his call "NYPD" but once again, nothing. He then busted down the door. They entered the apartment cautiously proceeding down the every hall but the both paused when they reached the living room. Neither one of them had expected to see this.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Sorry I've been so slow on the updates. Thanks to all my readers! I don't own Blue Bloods.

In the center of the living room Ellis was tied to a chair, slumped forward unconscious. The only thing keeping him upright was the bindings on his ankles and shoulders. Danny quickly walked over to him feeling his neck for a pulse. He was somewhat relieved to feel a slow but clearly recognizable heartbeat.

"Call a bus! He's still alive!" Danny yelled.

"Better make that two" Maria added

"Danny, you better see this" she continued.

He walked into the kitchen to find one man slumped over onto the table with a gunshot wound to the head. Sitting next to the man was a note that read "trust no one". Danny could assume one of the Tarino men had been here, not too long ago from the look of the dead man. Whoever had been here was obviously not happy, he also didn't have a problem with murder judging from the way he executed this man who was probably one of his partners or hit men.

Danny ran his hand over his head in a stressed manner. This case was taking an unexpected turn. They needed to make sure Ellis came out of this alive, he was the only link they had right now to possibly finding Jamie.

"Lets clear this place out" Danny ordered the other cops.

"Check all the rooms for any clues."

Danny went back to Ellis and started cutting the bindings, he was hoping the bus would show up soon. It was imperative they keep Ellis alive.

"I found a cell phone on the counter, looks like it must be Ellis's because the last incoming call was Janko. If it somehow got over here it's possible it has some fingerprints from whoever roughed these guys up." Maria informed Danny.

"Great, at least now we're getting somewhere. Take that note, next to the dead guy, about trust or whatever, have it tested for prints too." He recommended.

"Detectives, we found something you should see." One of the cops informed them.

They followed him into one of the bedrooms where a laptop computer sat open. It was playing a video feed, of Jamie. He was lying down in a heap. At first glance it looked like he was dead but if you looked closely you could see the unmistakeable rise and fall of his chest. He was breathing.

"Lets get TARU in here to see if they can't locate the source of this feed." Danny ordered. There was no time to sit around and celebrate the chance that Jamie was alive but Danny was relieved to see his brother breathing. He knew in the back of his mind there was always a chance this feed was old and Jamie was already dead. But for now, this was enough to give Danny a sliver of hope.

As they left the bedroom the paramedics had finally arrived. "Baez, take this evidence to the lab I'll go with him to the hospital and at least find out when we can expect to be able to talk to him" Danny said.

While Danny was waiting- not so patiently- at the hospital to hear Ellis's prognosis Linda came out to the waiting room to see her husband. He looked so worn down, tired, and stressed.

"Hey Danny" she said breaking him from his trance.

"Hey babe" he said running his hands over his head.

"You okay?"she asked.

"I'd be better if I was here with Jamie instead of this guy" Danny said.

"I know. You'll find him." She said Danny just shook his head leaning back in the plastic hospital chair.

"Where's Maria?" Linda asked.

"At the precinct getting our evidence processed and over to the lab for fingerprints. I'm going to meet her as soon and I find out when I can talk to my witness. This guy might be the only one know know for certain what's going on here and can ID our suspects."

"Danny I'm worried about you. It's 6:30 and have you even taken a lunch or dinner break? You got home after midnight, barely slept, and were gone before I got up. I know you're worried but you gotta take care of yourself." She said

"And who's taking care of Jamie?" Danny argued.

"Jamie is tough. He will be okay if you take a brief break. Go home, have dinner with the boys and Henry, take a nap and when you wake up call me, I'll have what you need on the patient, you'll be more relaxed, and Maria will have the lab results back." Danny just looked at his wife.

"Come on Danny, you need a break." She pleaded.

"I- I just can't loose another brother" Danny said softly.

"Jamie will be okay" Linda assured him.

"I pray you're right" he said getting up. "I love you" Linda said hugging him.

"I love you more" Danny said planting a kiss on his cheek.

On his way home Danny called Erin. "Hey sis, You Janko and Baez can go home. Linda thinks I need to eat and sleep and stuff." Danny said grumpily but not as hostile as earlier.

"I'm glad you listen to your wife better than you listen to your sister" she replied.

"We'll start again in the morning, hopefully with Ellis and lab results" Danny said ignoring Erin's sassy remark.

"Okay, see you at Dad's?" She asked.

"Yeah I gotta get the boys, Henry's been watching them."

"alright see you in a few" she said as they hung up.

"Linda convinced Danny to take a break. Looks like we get to go home for a few hours." Erin relayed the news to Baez and Janko.

"Thank God, he wouldn't even let us take lunch today!" Maria said.

"Hang in there. I know he's being rough on you" Erin said sympathetically, knowing how her brother could be.

"Thanks Erin, I guess I'll head out. Janko you coming with me again?" Maria asked. Eddie, who had been in a daze thinking about Jamie.

She snapped back to reality, "uh yeah if you don't mind" she replied.

"Not at all, lets just get some guys to come watch out for us tonight" Maria said heading off to request an officer presence.

"You hanging in there?" Erin asked Eddie as she gathered her purse.

"Um, I mean I guess so." Eddie said. Erin wasn't convinced, she could see the pain in Eddie's eyes, she felt it too.

"Eddie, it's okay to not be okay"

"What if he's not okay? And it's all because of me" Eddie asked, looking straight into Erin's eyes as a single tear fell from her own eyes.

"Listen Eddie. Had things been different nothing would be, had it been you instead Jamie would be exactly where you are." Erin knew nothing she could say could really comfort Eddie. But it was worth the shot.

Maria came back with two guards and the three girls left for the night. Eddie and Maria tried for a while to make small talk but they were both consumed with their own thoughts. They ate a quiet dinner but it was evident both girls were ready for, and in desperate need of, a good nights sleep. It was Thursday night and Eddie hadn't slept much since Monday. Her body was weak and had no trouble falling asleep but with Jamie still in danger her mind couldn't rest.

It was a quiet night at the Reagan house too. Henry was relieved to see Danny walk through the front door, he worried about his grandson letting the job take its toll on him.

"Dad! Did you find Uncle Jamie!" Jack exclaimed. That stung. Danny didn't want to explain to jack that his uncle was still missing. Everyone knew Danny didn't take breaks when he was working tough cases so he felt especially guilty for taking tonight off.

"No jack, unfortunately uncle Jamie is still out there but don't worry I'll bring him home soon" Danny said, hoping he wasn't making promises he couldn't keep.

"Danny! You're just in time for dinner" pop said trying to cheer up his grandson.

"Yeah dad! Jack and I are helping!" Sean said excitedly.

"Uh oh I guess I should call Erin and tell her to grab some pizza on her way in!" Danny joked.

After dinner Danny opened his second beer of the night. "Why don't you go upstairs and get some sleep? I can handle the boys" Henry asked. Before Danny could answer Frank walked in.

"I'm surprised to see you here." He said to Danny.

"I'm just taking a quick break, Linda and Baez seem to think I need to sleep and eat in order to be a good detective." Danny replied.

Frank nodded, "any closer to finding your brother?" He asked softly.

"We'll see in the morning when our victim can talk and the lab results come back." Danny said.

"Rest up detective, we need to close this case." Frank said. Danny nodded taking a long sip of beer. Then he got the boys and went home to rest.

When Danny finally laid down he couldn't sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about the night Joe died. Danny was the oldest brother. He was supposed to grow old with his siblings, he was supposed to keep them safe. He remembered one time back in elementary school when this kid was picking on Jamie for reading a book on the bus- Jamie had always been the golden boy. When the kid started picking on kindergarten Jamie the older Reagan kids all teamed up and taught that kid a lesson. In Danny's mind that's the way it should be. When Joe died it tore everyone up. Danny couldn't imagine what would happen if Jamie died too. The thought of loosing another brother was eating him. He felt guilty that he couldn't keep them safe-hell even Erin had been shot and she's not even a cop. Danny eventually fell into a restless sleep feeling like a lousy older brother. His mind was consumed with finding Jamie. It was all he could think about. He promised himself he wouldn't rest again until they found Jamie, hopefully alive.

Eddie was alone in a long dark hallway. She could hear Jamie's voice echoing in her head. She could see him at the end of this hallway and began running toward him. The faster she ran the farther away Jamie became. She couldn't reach him no matter how hard she tried. Then she woke up. It had only been twenty minutes since she had curled up in bed and she had already had one nightmare.

She tried to fall asleep again to no avail. Each time she tried to sleep her thoughts were clouded with Jamie. In one nightmare they were back on tour together, life was good, but then out of nowhere a faceless figure came from nowhere and shot Jamie. Eddie watched with horror as she watched her partner bleed out. This nightmare was followed by one in which she was in a movie theater but instead of a movie the feature film was a live feed of Jamie trapped and tortured. When she tried to leave the theater she couldn't move. The night went on like this. After a couple hours of this type of restless sleep she couldn't handle it anymore.

Eddie got up and didn't know what to do, she went to the kitchen. She started to make coffee before realizing that wouldn't help her sleep. She dug around for a minute, hoping Maria wouldn't mind, and found some lavender tea. Eddie made a big mug of hot tea hoping it would calm her nerves. She then sat down on the couch and turned on the tv hoping to find something to take her mind off Jamie. The first channel she found was nightly news, that wouldn't help. Then she flipped up on channel, it was NCIS, great, a cop show, not exactly the best way to get her mind off the investigation. Channel after channel she found news, cop dramas, scary movies, nothing that would help her ease her nightmares.

Eddie turned off theTV. She wandered to the window and sat down there leaning her head on the window as she looked out. She looked out of the apartment window to see a quiet street lined with buildings similar to this one. 'For the city that never sleeps it sure is quiet tonight' Eddie thought to herself.

She wished desperately that Jamie was there, or at least safely in his apartment. She felt so small as she looked out over the city. She looked at all the apartments and houses lining the street trying to imagine the people who lived there. It was comforting to think that all of the people on the street, most of them were probably good, honest, hardworking people with families, friends, and people who loved them. However, it was unsettling to feel so small and lonely in such a big city.

She realized for the first time actually how big the city was. There were probably hundreds of people just in this block alone and the city had hundreds of blocks, hundreds of streets almost just like this one. Out of all those people, all those blocks, all those streets, Eddie was only thinking about one person, Jamie Reagan.

Maybe the calming effects of the tea had finally kicked in, or maybe it was the sheer exhaustion of a week without sleep, but Eddie finally fell asleep, with her head pressed against the window looking out over the city. She was still thinking about Jamie, but this time her mind somehow escaped the pain and torture of the moment and focused on the good times. All the nights at the bar, the time they kissed, when he helped her arrest they guy who sexually assaulted her, two years worth of tours together, days filled with jokes and laughter, the night he held her as she cried and two mornings ago, when he held her, made her eat, helped her sleep, and kissed her. That kiss resonated in her mind the way the last note of a song resonates, leaving the warm feelings lingering after everything is said and done.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Thanks for all the super nice reviews! My summer is super busy right now so I'm trying to write and update as much as possible! Enjoy this chapter. I don't own Blue Bloods.

Friday morning Maria walked out of her bedroom to find Eddie cuddled up asleep in a chair by the window. She didn't want to wake her up knowing sleep had become a rare thing since Jamie disappeared but she knew Eddie wouldn't want to keep sleeping when she should be helping find Jamie. She gently woke her up. She didn't need an explanation as to how Eddie wound up sleeping by the window instead of in bed. She was just glad Eddie had been able to sleep at all. The two girls quickly got ready and went to the station.

They got there early so Danny wasn't there yet, but there was a woman in Danny's chair, waiting for him.

Baez and Eddie were making coffee and Baez asked, "do you know her?"

"No, I've never seen her before."

"God, I hope it's not IA here snooping around cause of the incident with the doorman yesterday."

"Doorman? Did I miss something?" Eddie asked.

"The doorman at Ellis's building wouldn't tell us which apartment he was in and Danny got angry and started yelling first at the guy then at me." Maria explained with an exasperated tone.

"I tell ya we better find Jamie soon. This case is wearing him out and I don't know how much more I can take." She continued.

Just then Erin walked in. She didn't see the girls at the coffee maker but she greeted the woman at the desk warmly.

"Maybe she's a DA?" Eddie speculated.

"I guess we'll find out" Baez said moving towards the desk.

When Erin saw them she motioned them over, "Maria, Eddie there's someone I want you to meet"

The woman stood up and spoke, "hey I'm Jackie Curatola nice to meet you both."

Maria immediately recognized the name but didn't know why.

"Jackie was Danny's partner for years before she took a leave of absence. I thought she could come talk to him and possibly calm him down. They were partners when Joe died, when they solved Joe's murder, she was there through multiple IA investigations against Danny, and they had a few close calls along the way. I'm hoping maybe she can help him refocus on the case without taking out any of us." Erin explained

Maria was confused. Danny was a handful alright but she didn't like having his old partner there, she suddenly felt inferior. Did Erin feel like she couldn't handle Danny on her own? Was Jackie replacing her? She didn't like where this was going.

"So you're his current partner?" Jackie asked Baez.

"That I am" she replied

"How bad's he gotten?" Jackie asked

"He's, uh, he's been more verbal lately I guess, working long hours, I mean I guess it's just Danny being Danny with a little more intensity." Maria said with hesitation.

She didn't like this. She knew Erin was trying to help but at the precinct everyone and everything had its place, and the place for old partners was some cop bar where you could reminisce on old times, not the precinct. She had work to do; Danny had work to do, and despite Erin's good intentions Jackie Curatola was not going to find Jamie any faster.

"Danny should be in later. I think he was stopping at the hospital to talk to our witness. I'm gonna go to the lab to grab the results from last night's evidence. Nice meeting you." Baez said amicably although she was looking for any excuse to leave.

Meanwhile Danny was at the hospital fighting the nurse to let him see Ellis. Ellis was stabilized, he had a concussion and some serious bruising from whoever had beat him up but there was not internal bleeding or anything grave. Now the nurses just didn't want Danny to aggravate the patient while he was recovering from the concussion. After much ado, Danny was allowed to see his guy.

"Ellis Jackson, I'm detective Reagan I need to ask you a few questions"

Ellis looked nervous but he agreed.

"Who did this to you?" Danny asked gesturing towards the bruises covering his arms and face. Ellis just stared into the distance.

"Comeon Ellis who was it? Who did this to you? Was it Tarino?" Ellis 's facial expression turned from distant to confused.

"Tarino? No, why would he have done this? What's going on?" Ellis asked.

"Wait a minute slow down. I'm asking the questions here. If Tarino didn't do it this to you who did?" Danny asked confused.

"I...I don't know. I've seen the guys before but I don't know their names." Ellis confessed.

"Where do you know them from?"

"The restaurant. This guy, Sal Jacobs he makes deliveries every so often and there are a couple guys who help him. I always thought it was weird because normally I have to help unload the truck for deliveries but Mr. Jacobs always brought his own help." Ellis explained.

"Was this one of the guys?" Danny asked showing a picture of the man they found dead in the apartment yesterday.

"That's the one who roughed me up" Ellis admitted.

"Looks like he more than roughed ya up kid" Danny said.

"Was there anyone else with him?" He continued.

Ellis nodded. "There was another guy but I don't know who he was. They kept asking me about 'the girl' I guess the meant Ellie but I don't know anything about her really. She was a waitress at the restaurant too. The guy you showed me believed me that I don't know anything about Ellie but the other guy got angry and I guess this is what happened" he explained.

"I know Ellie, because she's not a waitress, she's a cop." Danny explained

Ellis looked upset, "what's going on?" He asked.

"Ellie, Eddie is her real name, has been undercover because we suspect illegal activity at Tarino's. After the shooting thing we pulled her out because we thought they were onto her cover. I guess we were right because a few days ago she was in her apartment with another cop and when he left he hasn't been seen since. There was a warning on her window but it was too late. Now were trying to find him." Danny explained.

Ellis's eyes widened "Oh my God that must've been where they went."

"What do you mean that's where they went?"

"It was Tuesday I guess, he came to my apartment and told me they needed to borrow my car because theirs broke down. I guess they just wanted a get away vehicle" Ellis confessed.

"Wait wait wait who is he?"

"Anthony Tarino, Tarino's son, nice guy, at least at work he is so I let him use my car I promise I have nothing to do with any of this"

"Don't worry kid I believe you. I just need you to tell me anything you know about the Tarino's or this Sal Jacobs. Do you know what he was delivering? Were the guys with him always the same? Do you know where we could find him?" Danny asked

"I don't know much I always knew these guys were most likely bad news but I needed the job. Whatever you need I will do my best to help. I don't know what he was delivering because we always got all the food stuff delivered separately. I suspected it was something illegal but I had no way to know..."

Ellis answered all Danny's questions and Danny had cops watch the room while Ellis recovered. Danny headed back to the precinct not knowing what, or who, was waiting for him.

He walked in and stopped when he saw her sitting at his desk. He shook his head. 'I know I haven't been sleeping well lately but I must be seriously loosing my mind' he thought  
He kept walking to his desk. When the brunette sitting in his desk his suspicions were confirmed.

"Have I lost my mind? Or is that my old partner Jackie Curatola?" He asked.

"That would be me" she said standing to greet him.

"Whatcha doin here? Are ya back?" He asked.

"No no, I'm not coming back"

"So what then? It's been two years and this is my first surprise visit...what am I in trouble?" he asked playfully.

Jackie just looked at him

Danny rolled his eyes and ran his hands over his head. "Ugh who called you?" He sighed.

"She's worried about you!" Jackie defended.

"Erin of course! Who else would call my old partner to tattle tale! This is what I get for letting my little sister spend too much time in the precinct"

"Would ya just listen to me Danny! She called me because everyone around here is at their wits end with you! While I was waiting I snooped, I'm a detective at heart it's what I do. There's a complaint from some doorman about you, saying you threatened him and your partner. I heard you've only taken one break since Tuesday night and you're yelling at everyone." She argued.

"But what else is new! You know better than anyone. That's just how I am! I get complaints all the time" he was on the verge of yelling.

"I know you better than anyone thats exactly why I'm here! I know you're a good tough cop but I also know you're incredibly controlled by your emotions and while you get complaints all the time the case isn't about your brother all the time so I have a feeling you might be worse than normal. And I know how hard it can be to be you're partner and I'm here to tell you to let her help you, don't push her around or away because you can't do this alone."

"Oh my bad lets all take a vacation! Since I work everyone too hard lets just have a break!"

"Did I even imply that? Danny, you know I'm always on your side and I've had your back through thick and thin and you mine, that's why I'm here. Nobody knows you like I do, even Erin, even Linda, they are family but I'm the one who has had your back when bullets fly and lives are at stake" Danny's face started to soften as he began to realize she was right.

"Listen, Maria is a good detective too, she might even be better than me who knows? I need you to trust her judgement. Don't get frustrated with her she's on your side. I know you will solve this case, hey I've been sitting in your desk all morning and from the looks of things these guys are sloppy, they're leaving you a trail straight to them. I know you're scared for Jamie, I was by your side when Joe died, I know how much you love your family. You'll find him, but don't let your emotions cause you to push away everyone around you." Jackie continued.

Danny couldn't speak, he knew she was right. He knew he was being rough on Baez, he knew he should let Erin and Eddie help him more and he knew he was letting his emotions control him.

"Thanks Jack" was all he could utter as be pulled her in for a hug. She knew it was what he needed so she held on for a minute before pushing him back.

"Comeon Reagan you've got work to do." She said in a mockingly bossy tone.

"You gonna help me?" He asked her

"You don't need me. I've gotta go I'm not a detective anymore"

He wished she could stay, but he knew she was right once again. He loved Jackie and she would always hold a special place in his heart but right now, he just needed Baez. They could do it. He knew they could. These thought were echoing in his mind as he watched Curatola leave and sat down at his desk ready to conquer this case and find Jamie.  
Just then Baez stormed over to his desk.

"Reagan we got something." She said

"Thank you!" He said energetically feeling encouraged by Jackies pep talk to be nicer to his partner.

"The prints came back on the stuff from the apartment. They belong to this guy." She said holding out a picture

"David Soloman he's got a prior for selling drugs and is suspected to have ties to a-"

"Lemme guess, Sal Jacobs" Danny interrupted

"Exactly" Maria confirmed.

"The kid, Ellis, he said he'd seen the guy hanging out with Sal. My guess is that this guy David was hired to do Sal's dirty work." Danny explained

"It gets better. When I ran the name Sal Jacobs I found out he currently resides out in Queens, but when I dug a little deeper I found out that he owns three other properties under the name Sylvester Jacobson, his real name. Two of the properties are in Manhattan one in Queens." She explained.

"Fantastic, grab your vest, lets pay him a visit." Danny instructed

"Where do you wanna head? I'll go ahead and call for backup and sharpshooters to meet us there" Baez replied.

"Queens. Close to home, outside the city, farther away from anyone investigating Tarino, perfect location for this stunt" Danny replied.

When they arrived at the scene Danny had a good feeling. The address led them to an abandoned warehouse in the run down industrial section of town. Maybe it was the cloudy overcast weather, maybe it was the downright creepy location, or maybe it was just a feeling Danny had in his gut, but he knew this had to be the place. He just knew he was about to find Jamie, dead or alive.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Thanks for your patience with my slow updates! Here's a little bit longer chapter to make up for it I still don't own Blue Bloods. Enjoy!

Eddie was back at the precinct waiting nervously. She couldn't sit still any longer so she was pacing back and forth next to Danny's desk, waiting for the phone call. Suddenly her cell phone rang. She practically dove for it knowing it probably wouldn't be Danny but desperate for any news at all. The caller id said Hailey. She rolled her eyes.

All these years Eddie had teased Jamie about her active social life but if she was honest with herself she knew her social life was rather dull with one exception. She did have one group of girlfriends she hung out with regularly. Her old friend from high school, Hailey, always organized girls nights. Eddie knew a handful of the girls from high school or other girls nights but most of the time it was just a night out with Hailey's friends. She knew before answering the phone that this call would probably be Hailey trying to convince Eddie to come since she hadn't been out with the girls in weeks since hanging out having a few drinks with Jamie was way more fun than girls night.

"Heyyy" Eddie answered in a deceitfully happy tone, one of her many ways of hiding emotion.

"Can it be true? I finally got in touch with THE Eddie Janko? You've been elusive for weeks! Ya know if you weren't a cop I'd think you had some sketchy side business as hard as it is to reach you!" Hailey said sarcastically yet still in her naturally chipper tone

Normally Eddie would have played along with some sarcastic remark about how it really is her and Hailey should feel honored to even have a moment of her precious time. But this morning Eddie wasn't in the mood for games, or jokes, or sarcasm, so she cut to the chase.

"So what do you want?" Eddie asked in a tone that was colder than anticipated but Hailey brushed it off.

"So tonight some of the girls are going out for drinks around eight and I really think you should come!" Hailey said perkily

"Hails I'd love to but I'm working a huge case there's just no way I could get away"

"Eddie, you haven't been out with us in weeks! And Leah is bringing one of her friends from law school! Come on it will be funnnn! Hailey pleaded

"What about I promise to come if this case wraps up today?" Eddie said. She knew she was making an empty promise but she also knew Hailey wouldn't let this go easily.

"Fine, work hard today so I can see you tonight!" Hailey said pretending like she didn't know Eddie was turning her down yet again.

Meanwhile Danny and Maria were standing outside the warehouse. Eddie had begged Danny to come along but he didn't think it would be a good idea considering the perps would know her from the undercover operation thus making her a target. Jordan wanted to come too but Renzulli thought it would be a bad idea considering she's a new cop who's never even fired her weapon in the line of duty.

They had the building surrounded. The only thing left to do was enter. Danny was fearful of what he would find inside but it was time to find out what was being hidden inside this building.

The second Danny stepped inside shots started flying he turned and shot the man who had been shooting at him. Danny scanned his surroundings. He heard shots firing in another room, his guys must have found another perp. The warehouse had been segmented off by several concrete walls making it that much harder to find anyone, especially Jamie. The place was dirty and smelled musky, from the looks of things the people there cared more about business that maintenance .

Danny rounded the corner entering another room. The room appeared to be empty except for a small door just barely visible, peeking out from behind a table. His stomach sank as he knew this had to be where they were hiding Jamie. If not Jamie, something was certainly hidden behind the door. Danny went to the door and thrust the table out of the way. Slowly opening the door. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness but he saw a dark heap in the corner. He recognized it immediately.

From the other side of the door Jamie was vaguely aware of what was going on. For the past few days, or maybe weeks, he had no idea how much time had passed, all he had known was darkness and pain. Once a day each day he was given a small piece of break and one cup of water. Occasionally his tormentors would come in to beat him. When Jamie sensed the door open bringing in a faint stream of light, he assumed it was once again his captors bringing either his rations for the day, or more pain.

Jamie didn't open his eyes but he could sense a body moving closer to him. As he tried to use any remaining strength to brace himself for the inevitable blow that he was sure would soon follow. But instead he heard a familiar voice and instead of pain he felt two gentle hands reach toward his body.

"Jamie, Jamie are you still with me? Please, please kid open your eyes tell me you're still alive" Danny pleaded

He looked down at his younger brother and stunned at the lifeless, battered, almost unrecognizable shell of a man lying in front of him. He could feel a pulse so he knew his younger brother was still alive but he knew at this point time was critical. It was imperative he get Jamie out of there immediately. He was so focused on trying to bring Jamie to that he didn't notice another person enter the room, until bullets started flying again that is.

Jamie mustered up all his remaining strength to open his eyes just the slightest bit. He saw his brothers face. Danny looked tired and worried Jamie thought. Before he had a chance to think or say anything else he felt a splitting pain in his shoulder followed by blood.

Once shots were fired Danny spun around and started returning fire. He had been so focused on Jamie that Louis Tarino himself had been able to follow Danny into the cell they'd been hiding Jamie in. Tarino started shooting at the cop. Danny's return fire caught Tarino in the stomach then one of the other cops hit him from behind. Danny was lucky, he wasnt hurt but Jamie couldn't seem to catch a break. One of the bullets struck him in the shoulder. He was in so much pain he couldn't even let out a cry of pain.

Danny saw the blood start pouring from his brothers arm and his heart dropped. He sprung into action. He couldn't let Jamie die, not now, not in his arms. Danny stripped his jacket and started applying pressure to the wound desperate to slow the blood loss.

"Call for a Bus, forthwith! I found him but we don't have much time!" Danny called desperately.

He knew Jamie had no time to be wasted. Jamie had always been the smaller of the two Reagans and from the looks of things he had lost some weight over the past few days. Danny knew you weren't supposed to move people in a condition like Jamie's but he also knew time was critical right now. So he scooped up his younger brother and started making his way out of the building as fast as he could. The whole way out he was just praying he wouldn't run into any more members of the Tarino/Jacobson team and that Jamie could hang on.

As Danny carried Jamie out he could hear shots firing in the rest of the building. "God, please don't take my brother or any of my cops. Please father protect us." He silently prayed. Danny started talking to Jamie, "I've got you now kid. Stay wih me. They can't hurt you anymore. Please Jamie don't leave me. Stay with me" he didn't know what Jamie had been through or what was ahead for them but he knew he couldn't let Jamie die, not like this, not like Joe.

Jamie could feel a terrible headache as Danny reached the door. For the first time in days his eyes could sense sunlight. He could hear Danny whispering something to him the whole time they were moving. He wished he could say something or even open his eyes to let Danny know he was fighting but he couldn't not right now it was too painful.

As he burst through the doors of the warehouse Danny immediately called for help. Luckily there had already been a bus in the area so it was able to respond quickly. As Danny staggered out of the building the medics were just arriving at the scene as if perfectly in sync with the rescue. The paramedics swiftly exited the vehicle and got to work. With what seemed like one smooth motion Jamie was whisked out of Danny's arms onto a stretcher. Danny chased along side the stretched as the rolled Jamie over to the bus.

Jamie knew it was now or never he had to say something, with all his remaining strength he muttered "thank you". It wasn't loud or strong but Danny heard it. Those two words were enough to once again give Danny a small thread of hope to hold onto.

"I need to go with him I'm his brother." Danny informed the paramedics.

"Sir, his condition is critical my team will have to focus and work the entire way to the hospital if we are going to save him. We simply can't have anyone else accompany us to the hospital." One of the paramedics informed him as he shut the door not giving Danny anytime to argue before pulling away lights blaring.

Danny started to jump in his car and follow the ambulance but he then remembered Baez and the other cops were still inside. He had to finish this job. As Danny started back toward the building Maria burst through the door with one younger guy in handcuffs. She was followed by two more cops with guys in cuffs. She exchanged looks with Danny letting him know they were done inside. He made his way over to her.

"You got him?" She asked

"Yeah, alive but just barely. He's on his way to St Vic's. Tarino got a shot off on him before we could get out" Danny explained solemnly.

"I can clean this mess up if you wanna head over there. I can meet you when I'm done" she offered.

Danny did the thing where he had one hand on his hips and ran the other over the back of his head and he sighed a sigh of relief that this was over but frustration knowing the fight for Jamie's life was far from over.

"That'd be great if you don't mind" he said finally accepting some help.

"I'll keep you posted" she said as they went their separate ways.

When Danny got to his car he wasted no time. He also picked up the phone and called Erin.

"Danny" she answered eagerly awaiting the news on their younger brother.

"Erin, we got him, we got the guys too. He's on the way to St. Vic's but he's in real bad shape. I don't know if he will pull through." Danny informed her to make sure she understood the severity of Jamie's condition.

"I'm on my way" she replied.

"Can you call dad?" Danny asked.

"Sure. See you soon."

After hanging up with Danny Erin informed Eddie, "they found him"

Relief rushed over Eddie but at the same time she wasn't quite ready for what was next, but she had to see him.

Danny followed the ambulance to the hospital. He arrived and watched as nurses worked quickly to move Jamie into the hospital. Danny rushed after them although he knew it was no use. Jamie was sent straight into emergency surgery while Danny was left filling out paperwork in the waiting room, praying once again that God would spare his brother's life.

Eddie and Erin went to the hospital to meet Danny and Jamie. The drive was long but neither of them said a work. Both their minds were reeling, afraid of what they would find when they got there. When Erin finally parked the car outside St Victor's, a parking lot she was all too familiar with, both Eddie and Erin sighed. They sat there in silence for another minute, neither ready to make the next move. Finally Erin broke the silence with a simple "here goes nothing"

Back at 1PP Frank was meeting with DCPI Moore working on an upcoming press conference. Baker walked into the commissioner's office without knocking. Frank looked up from the paperwork on his desk and immediately knew they had found Jamie. From the look on her face he knew it wasn't good news. The best case scenario was bad, the worst case scenario, well it was even worse.

"What's the status on officer Reagan?" Frank asked cutting to the chase.

"Alive. Detective Reagan found him in queens about 30 minutes ago. He has been rushed to St. Vic's where his status is unknown. Gunfire was exchanged at the location and officer Reagan was hit in the shoulder. No further information has been made available to me at this time." Baker explained bluntly

"Baker cancel my meetings for this afternoon and call my detail." Frank said as he stood up and put on his coat.

"Yes sir" she replied with a nod as she left the office.

"We better go ahead and cancel the press conference for tomorrow." Garrett suggested

"Not yet" Frank said holding onto the sliver of hope that Jamie's condition wouldn't be critical and that life could resume tomorrow.

"Frank, you need to be with your son" Garrett argued.

"Garrett a good detective never makes a call until he has all necessary facts. At this moment in time I have no facts on his medical condition. I will call you when I get to the hospital and have all the facts." Frank argued as he walked out the door.

Back at the hospital Erin and Eddie walked into the waiting room to find Danny. His emotion was an almost indescribable mix between fear, frustration, sorrow, shock, and anger. He was uncharacteristically quiet yet somehow at the same time more aggressive than normal. Add exhaustion into the mix and Danny Reagan was in a state unlike any other. They walked over to him and he didn't react.

"Danny" Erin said to get his attention.

"Hey sis." He said as he looked up at her shaking his head. Eddie stepped back to let the siblings have their moment.

"How is he?" Erin asked somberly.

"I-I don't know if he can make it sis" Danny muttered.

"That bad?" She said as she took a seat next to Danny and wrapped her arm around her older brother.

"He got shot Er. The kid, he was already so weak then he had to take a bullet? I should have found him sooner and I should have taken the bullet. I carried him out of there and he felt like nothing, just a small limp heap of skin, bones, and blood. So much blood." Danny said looking down at his hands and pants that were still covered in some of his brothers blood.

"Has the nurse said anything?" She asked.

"Not a word. They took him straight to surgery."

"Jamie will fight, you know he will, he is a Reagan after all." Erin said trying to be encouraging. She believed in what she said she just hoped he had enough left in him to win the fight.

By the time Frank arrived at the hospital the waiting room was filled with officers, so when the PC walked in everyone stopped to salute him, including of course Eddie. Frank ordered them "at ease" and the room went back to normal. He walked over to the corner where Eddie, Danny, Erin, and Linda were sitting. Henry had been watching the kids all week while Danny worked overtime and Linda worked and he was on the way with Jack and Sean.

The whole time Erin and Danny had been talking Eddie felt out of place. Now with the commissioner here she felt even more out of place. Although Eddie had been working with Erin and Danny all week it suddenly felt wrong for her to be here amongst all the family. She was never comfortable with the whole family thing to begin with because her own family dynamic was strained at best. To be here in the hospital now at such a critical moment with such a close knit family as the Reagan's Eddie just wasn't comfortable. She sat uncomfortably in one of the plastic hospital chairs hoping someone would bring an update on Jamie, all she wanted was to know he would be okay.

Back at the precinct Maria was busy closing the case. Danny had taken out the patriarch of this crime team, Louis Tarino, when he started shooting at Jamie. The shots Danny heard when entering and leaving the building were rounds being exchanged with the Anthony Tarino who was killed in the process, and Mr Jacobson who was wounded but not killed. Maria and the other detectives arrested Matthew Tarino and two more of Jacobson's guys. For Maria as a detective this meant her work on the case was far from over, and she knew she wouldn't be able to count on Danny for much now that Jamie was in critical condition. In the warehouse the team found millions of dollars of drugs and marijuana. Maria now had the paperwork for 3 dead perps, and she has 4 in custody one of whom was in the hospital.

She was shuffling through all the paperwork on her desk and Danny's desk when she found a sticky note that had been pushed aside. It was scribbled in Eddie's handwriting then covered with piles of paperwork, almost as if it had been hidden aside on purpose. The note read "please call Ms. Davenport with information regarding Officer Reagan's condition" then a phone number followed. Not knowing any better Maria called.

"Thank you for calling the law offices of McLennin and Davenport, this is Sydney Davenport how can I help you?"

"Detective Baez. I have a note with this number asking to be informed of the condition of one of the NYPD's officers"

"Yes, officer Reagan, I spoke with an Officer Janko a couple days ago. How is he?"

Assuming the woman on the other side of the phone call sounded knowledgeable enough she informed her of Jamie's status, "Detective Reagan and I located him earlier this morning and he has been taken to St. Victor's hospital in critical condition"

Sydney thanked Maria then the two hung up. Maria didn't know who Sydney Davenport was of why she cared about Jamie's condition. She thought everyone knew Eddie and Jamie had something special but she hardly knew Jamie, who's to say he didn't already have a woman in his life?


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Okay so I have no knowledge of anything medical, I made all the medical stuff in this chapter so if its wrong I'm sorry for my ignorance. I also don't own Blue Bloods, CBS does. I appreciate all the reviews and everyone who is patiently keeping up with the story, enjoy!

Every time a nurse came into the waiting room the Reagans looked up eagerly, hoping it would be news about Jamie. Finally after about 2 hours the time came when a nurse emerged from the back looking for the family of officer Reagan. Danny leaned forward in his chair, Erin subconsciously squeezed Danny's hand, and frank didnt even realize he was holding his breath. Eddie sat nearby looking at the floor bracing herself for the news to follow.

"Officer Reagan is currently still in surgery. He lost a lot of blood from the gunshot wound. The bullet luckily missed any major arteries but severed several veins, tore two muscles, caused a bone fracture and lodged next to a major artery making it very difficult for the surgeon to remove the bullet. In addition to the gunshot wound it appears he has sustained several hard blows to the head. We believe there is some swelling of the brain and we are working to insure the brain is not bleeding. He also appears to be severely dehydrated and malnourished, it's likely his captors didn't feed him. His blood is thin and lacking key nutrients, in combination with the stress and trauma of the event we are watching his heart very closely as well. His lungs appear to be functioning at full capacity but he suffers from at least one or more broken rib, most likely from the abduction. I know that was a lot of information but all things considered his diagnosis is very wide reaching."

Frank spoke first, "thank you nurse. Through all that there is one thing I didn't hear. What is his prognosis?"

He knew it wasn't good when the nurse looked down.

"Commissioner, it's hard to say. All the little things aren't particularly life threatening on their own but they each have their own risks. Put all those little things together and you get Jamie's condition; put all those risks together and the outlook doesn't good. If everything goes right, he will make it, if anything goes wrong I can't make any guarantees"

Frank looked down solemnly and asked "when should we be able to see him?"

"The best I can do is let you know when he's out of surgery, he will then be moved to ICU and we can possibly allow one or two visitors at a time but it depends on when the swelling in his brain decreases as to when he would be able to regain consciousness"

The Reagans thanked the nurse for informing them and the nurse left

Eddie fought back tears. She felt like she was losing her best friend and it was all her fault. She also didnt feel comfortable crying here in front of the commissioner. Officer Janko shouldn't be crying over officer Reagan in front of commissioner Reagan, right? Eddie felt a sense of professionalism was necessary whenever the commissioner was around. She couldn't stay here and maintain that necessary level of professionalism.

She got up to leave and Erin noticed.

"Eddie, where are you going?" Erin asked in a tired worried voice.

"Uh I- I- just- I'm going to head back to the precinct to see if Maria needs any help finishing some paperwork or something." Truthfully Eddie didn't know where she was headed but wherever she was headed sure as hell wasn't here. Once the words came out about Maria Eddie realized it sounded like a good idea.

"And you'll come back tonight?" Erin asked

"I- I don't feel like this is the place for me. I won't help Jamie heal faster and I'm not family so um- I guess please keep me updated?" Eddie replied timidly as she fought back the tears still threatening to fall.

"Eddie stay. Jamie would want you here." Erin pleaded

Eddie shook her head, "This needs to be a family matter, trust me you don't want me here. Please just call me if anything changes" Eddie argued

Erin didnt have time to argue as Eddie walked out. When she got to her car the tears that had been threatening to fall finally fell. It was like a monsoon. This is why she couldn't be in there. What right did she have to cry? His family? They had a right to cry. The girl who caused all this? She can't cry, not in front of his family. Everything was wrong. Why did she fall hopelessly in love with Jamie Reagan? Why was he the only one who could make her feel better? Why did they take him instead of her? Eddie couldn't bear it anymore. She had no idea how much time passed since she started crying but she finally ran out of tears.

Her phone rang, it was Hailey again. It was close to six she was probably checking to see if Eddie was coming to girls night. She felt like crap, and looked like it too. The phone rang several times while she tried to compose herself.

"Hello?" Eddie answered trying to sound okay.

"Eddie! I'm so glad I caught you, listen we're going to move girls might to tomorrow night, does that work for you? Leah's friend who was going to come had something come up" Hailey informed perkily not knowing what Eddie was going through

"Uh I'm not sure I- I uh can try to make it." Eddie stuttered.

"Ed are you okay?" Hailey asked finally catching onto the hitch in eddies voice.

"Im...I'm fine yeah I'm fine"

"Ed now I know you're lying what's wrong?" Hailey asked with concern for her friend

"Listen hails I gotta go" Eddie said stoically

"Okay fine Janko just hang up like always. Ever since you became a cop you act like you're so tough and everything is top secret business. I might not be a gold shield or whatever but I do know that the true Eddie Janko, the one I grew up with, has emotions even if she sometimes has trouble expressing them. So shut me out if you want but when you need me I'll still be here."

Eddie sighed. Maybe she did need Hailey, but not right now, not tonight. "Thanks Hailey but I gotta go" Eddie said as she hung up.

The first time she said 'I gotta go' she was lying, but by the second time she said it she realized where she really did have to to. Eddie had told Erin she was going to the precinct but she emotionally couldn't handle that right now. There was one place she needed to go.

Meanwhile Danny's phone rang back in the hospital.

"Reagan" he answered

"Hey Danny, it's Renzulli, I was just calling to check on you and make sure the kid is okay"

"Hey sarge, I'm hangin in there wish I could say the same for the kid. He's hanging on for dear life."

"I'm sorry to hear that. He's a good cop I'll be praying he pulls through. I'm about to go on tour with his partner can we stop by at the end of tour?" Renzulli asked.

"Danny, is that Renzulli? Ask him to check on Eddie" Erin interrupted

"Yeah of course sarge. Hey Erin wants to ask a favor." Danny replied to Renzulli

"Sure Danny anything for the Reagans"

"She wants you to check on Eddie. The girl's had a tough week and she just left the hospital. Said she was headed to the precinct to help Maria. Sarge, you know Eddie you've been her Sargent for almost three years just make sure she's okay." Danny requested.

"Sure thing Reagan. Hang in there and give my condolences to your family." Renzulli said as he hung up.

Danny was talking to Renzulli so he didn't even notice the young brunette woman who entered the waiting room and took a seat across from Danny. When he looked up he recognized her immediately.

"Sydney?" He asked

"Daniel. Hello it's nice to see-"

"Sydney, what the hell are you doing here?" Danny interrupted with anger growing in his voice.

"I've been back in town for a few weeks and I-I wanted to see Jamie again but it looks like I might be too late." She admitted

"Why now, after five years? Jamie has moved on and now you want to come back into his life what? Just to hurt him again?" Erin added defensively.

"Leaving Jamie was a mistake. Five years ago all I wanted was a successful law career and I would stop at nothing to get it. Jamie did nothing wrong I was just too focused on myself." Sydney admitted.

"That's bull." Danny yelled. "You never loved my brother and he never loved you. The whole relationship was a mistake" he added.

"Danny calm down." Erin ordered. she hated Sydney as much as he did but they had to be civil.

"But-but, I'm sorry!" Sydney confessed as a single year started to roll down her face.

"Five years and all you have to say for your self is 'I'm sorry'?"Danny yelled.

"I loved him! I loved him I was just afraid okay?" Sydney now yelled through her tears.

"Afraid of what? Afraid of being loved too much? Of becoming a Reagan? Of having the best husband a girl could have? What?" Danny argued

"Afraid of this!" Sydney retorted without skipping a beat. "Don't you see? This is what I was always afraid of. Don't forget who was there when Joe died."

That shut Danny up. How could he be mad at her for being afraid of this?Hell, they were all afraid of this. He couldn't forgive her for breaking his brother's heart but he couldn't fight her anymore either.

Meanwhile Renzulli called Eddie. After reaching her voice mail repeatedly he decided to call Maria.

"Baez" she answered

"Hello detective Baez, this is Sargent Anthony Renzulli from the 12th. I'm calling to see if Officer Eddie Janko is still with you." He explained

"Wait a minute 'still with me'? Eddie hasn't been here for hours. In fact I haven't seen her since this morning when we left my place together."

"She left the hospital hours ago and told Erin she was heading to the precinct to help you"

"She hasn't showed up here" Maria assured him.

"I can call my building manager and see if she went back to my place" she offered.

"Wouldja? That'd be great I need to find her, the Reagan clan is concerned she's not handling this well." Renzulli explained.

"It's been real tough on her and for some reason I doubt today's news has made it any easier" Baez agreed.

The conversation ended with an agreement to call back if either one of them found her.

Now Renzulli was starting to get worried. What if there was still someone out there working for Tarino and Jacobson and they took Eddie? Or what if the guilt of this whole experience led her to do something dramatic? He had to find her. He looked up her address in her file then took Jordan and headed over there hoping to find her.

Meanwhile Eddie was walking into a building that was all too familiar. A short elevator ride brought her to a door she had always been excited to see. It wasn't the door she was excited about but the person who was behind the door. She knew he wasn't behind the door tonight, she also knew he might never be behind this door again. But here she was standing outside Jamie's apartment door playing with the spare key between her fingers. She kept forgetting to give it back to him after that night she spent here. Now she was glad she never gave it back because if he couldn't hold her this was the closest she could get. She finally worked up the courage to go inside. The second she walked in his smell enveloped her. It was eerily empty in his home without him but this was the closest she could get to holding him.

She went into his bedroom and found one of his old Harvard hoodies. This particular hoodie was big on him and engulfed her. It was warm and smelt like him. This was as close as she could get to feeling him arms around her once again.

She went back to the bookcase where she found the photo album over a month ago. She looked back over the album watching his life through pictures, photos of baby Jamie, the ones of him Danny and Joe, the ones from the awkward middle school years, high school, prom, college, graduation, the academy and even the ones with Sydney. Then she reached into her bag and pulled out a couple photos. There was one from a time when they made it into one of the smaller local papers, one from their first day together, two from nights out together-when strangers offered to take a picture for the couple not knowing they weren't a couple. A few goofy in-tour selfies Eddie had taken when she was messing around on a slow day patrolling the streets also made the cut. The carefully placed each one of the pictures from her bag into the scrapbook. Eddie looked back at the pictures with Sydney. Erin wasnt lying when she said Sydney wasn't right for him. His smile was so forced with her. This thought was comforting, until she realized she might never see that smile again. At this point she put the scrapbook away and curled up on his couch wrapped in his sweatshirt and she cried. This was as close as she could get to being held by him so she let it all out. She was tired after a long hard week so she sobbed herself to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Thanks for all the kind reviews! I'm glad people are interested in my story! Once again I don't know much medical stuff and I don't own Blue Bloods but thanks for reading!

Eddie woke up the next morning to her phone ringing. It was Sargent Renzulli. Eddie's mind immediately started racing. 'Did I miss tour?' She panicked as she answered.

"Hello?"

"Janko, where the hell have you been? We've been looking all over for you! I'm literally seconds away from sending out a search party"

"I'm so sorry sarge I didn't know anyone would be looking for me!"

"Well once you fled the hospital saying you were going to the precinct Erin got worried about you so she sent me to look for you just to find you never made it over to the precinct. Then we checked Maria's apartment and your apartment and couldn't find any traces of you"

"Sorry I just spent the night at a- a friends place." Eddie was only halfway lying. Jamie was her friend, this was his place.

"Nah that's fine kid we're just worried about you that's all. You seem to be taking this pretty hard."

"I'm fine" she lied.

"When can I get back to work?" She asked changing the subject.

"Janko. We weren't talking about work we were talking about you" sarge retorted catching into her games

"I told you I'm fine I just want to get back to work" Eddie snapped

"Eddie! This has all been a very stressful traumatic experience. Even if Jamie wasn't your best friend this would be hard to handle. I'm just going to say it straight. I don't think you're emotionally stable enough to walk beat. "

"Sarge I'm fine!"

"It's not your decision officer. I'm giving you three days off and then modified assignment until I see that you're emotionally ready to be back on the street."

She didnt say anything. She also didnt hang up. Renzulli took this as her silent way of asking about Jamie.

"It's gonna be okay Eddie." He said his voice growing softer."

"They got him out of surgery early this morning. Most of the bullet was able to be removed. They repaired all the arteries and reconnected muscle. The doctors say its highly likely that he will regain all mobility in his shoulder." Renzulli informed.

"What about everything else?" She asked choking a little on her own words.

"Today they start on the brain thing. It's unsure how much he will remember. Since you have the day off I think it could be helpful for you to be there." He suggested.

"Sarge can I be honest with you? There's nothing I want more than to be right there with him, but he has his family for that. The Reagans don't need a lame partner who can't get her shit together enough to close a case without putting herself and the ones closest to her in harms way. That partner doesn't need to be at the hospital."

"Eddie. That's not you at all and if that's how you think of yourself you're selling yourself short. You should be there."

"Well, thanks for checking up on me sarge." Eddie concluded ignoring the compliment he just paid her.

"Whatever Janko. When you're ready to confront your emotions just let me know. You have the support of the whole department." He finished before they hung up.

Back at the hospital Jamie's condition was improving. Once they concluded the surgery to remove the bullet they were able to put him on fluids to help with the dehydration and malnutrition. With that problem fixed they could focus on the brain. The swelling was decreasing rapidly. The doctors predicted he would be ready to regain consciousness the next day, which was reassuring news for the Reagans who had set up camp in the lobby.

Since they found Jamie the previous afternoon Erin, Frank, and Danny hadn't left. Henry and Linda only left to taking turns watching Jack and Sean since hospital waiting rooms aren't good places for kids.

This afternoon they were finally able to see Jamie. They had to go in sets of two so Frank and Danny went first. As detectives Frank and Danny had seen victims who had been pretty roughed up. They were expecting the worst but nothing they could expect could prepare them for the reality of seeing Jamie, Franks youngest child, Danny's youngest brother, in this condition. When they walked in both men were silent. They stood in the doorway of the ICU watching as a nurse tended to Jamie. Frank and Danny were both uncomfortable. Jamie was hardly recognizable under all the bruising, swelling, and bandages. The parts of him that weren't bruised were ghostly pale, he looked so weak there hooked up to machines.

After the initial shock of seeing Jamie's condition Frank walked over next to the bed where his youngest lay. He picked up Jamie's cold weak hand. Frank said a silent prayer for his son, begging God to spare his life. Danny moved next to his father.

He leaned down and whispered in Jamie's ear, "hey kid. I fought to get you outta there now you gotta fight to get outta here. You can do it, you're a Reagan. I love you"

Danny's voice cracked at the end. When Danny spoke Jamie's heart beat sped up a little bit. The nurse said that meant Jamie could hear him and recognized the voice. For Danny, that was a glimmer of hope.

Frank and Danny stayed a little longer before leaving. The room was too robotic and cold. The only reason to go in there was to see and feel that Jamie was still alive otherwise there was not much comfort in that room. The doctors said tomorrow they could possibly bring him out of the coma and start working on the brain. Since brains are complex the doctors couldn't know how much damage had been done until they wake him up.

After moping around Jamie's apartment in the morning Eddie decided she should go to the precinct to see if Maria needed help. Eddie didn't know what else to do. At the precinct she found Maria up to her neck in work. They had four men in custody and three dead. When Eddie arrived Baez looked exhausted. She had to process and question the four guys they had arrested and she had to do all the paper work for the men who were killed. Although she looked exhausted, she was almost done with all that when Eddie arrived. She was glad to see Eddie but confused as to why she wasn't at the hospital.

"Do you need help with anything?" Eddie asked.

"I'm mostly finished with the stuff that needs immediate attention. The other stuff Danny can help me with when he comes back. What time is it?"

"Almost 2 o'clock" Eddie replied

"I'm starving I was here really late last night and I got here early again. Want to go grab some lunch?"

Eddie of course agreed and the girls headed out to a deli around the corner. Maria being a better detective than Eddie could tell there was something wrong with Eddie and she wanted to help the younger girl. Baez could understand why Eddie would be having a hard time with this situation but she couldn't understand why Eddie wasn't at the hospital. She intended to find out over lunch.

After they got their food they sat down at a table by the window. Eddie hadn't realized how hungry she was.

"So Eddie how are you doing with all this? You okay?" Maria asked

Eddie froze, her face turned to stone. Luckily Maria noticed.

"Eddie, you can tell me the truth. This lunch is between friends not coworkers."

"I-I don't know. I'm glad we found him, I hope he pulls through." Eddie offered. She didn't even know where to start on her emotions.

"But how are you handling all this? It's a lot to take in for any cop or detective. You don't have much time on the job and I know you and Jamie were close so this must be especially hard."

Eddie felt uncomfortable as she continued, "I-I don't know how to handle this. I don't know where to go or what to do or who to talk to. I can't go back to my apartment yet it just doesn't feel right and for the last two years Jamie has been the one Ive gone to for just about everything. I want to move on from this but I can't go back to work, I can't go home and I can't see my best friend."

"Eddie I know it's hard but I'm here for you. Where did you sleep last night if you didn't go home?"

Eddie looked down at her food. "I-uh, I went to Jamie's place and crashed there." She admitted

"You have a key?" Eddie nodded.

"Girl, it's clear you and Reagan have something more than partners, so why aren't you there with him?"

"Because he doesn't need me there. I'm the one who caused this whole mess. His whole family is there supporting him and I just feel irrelevant when compared to them. They're all so close and I'm just the ex partner who caused all this mess."

"Eddie that's not true! You're more than an ex partner to Jamie! I think he loves you." Baez admitted not knowing about Eddie and Jamie's last day together.

"So what if he does love me. His idiot ex fiancé is back in town. After all this mess I caused he probably never wants to see me again."

"Eddie. You didn't cause this. And what do you mean his ex fiancé is in town?" Maria said sternly

"Some pretty lawyer girl, Sydney, she came by looking for Jamie." Eddie explained.

Maria suddenly realized what a mistake she had made calling the number she found on the desk.

"Well he would never want his ex back" Maria assured Eddie

"He probably doesn't want this ex back either" Eddie replied

"Ex?" Maria asked as Eddie realized her mistake

"We were dating for like an hour" Eddie admitted

"When?" Maria asked shocked

"He asked me that last morning before he was taken" Eddie admitted. It made her sad to think about what could've been.

"So he's your boyfriend and you're not there waiting for him?" Maria said with a weird hint of excitement over this new revelation but also anger that Eddie was being so stubborn.

"No." Eddie argued

"Yes! If you never broke up he's still your boyfriend and I'm sure he still loves you!" Maria assured

"How could someone like him ever love someone like me after all this?" Eddie asked. After what had happened with her dad she seriously couldn't understand how to love someone who hurts you so badly.

"What do you mean? True love trumps actions and again none of this was your fault. You didn't plan for this and Jamie won't hold it against you." Maria said starting to sound like a fairy tale.

"This world isn't like that though. Sometimes when you get hurt bad enough there's no room for forgiveness, trust me I know. My senior year of high school I only had one friend. My dad ran a Ponzi scheme and basically ruined all our friends and neighbors financially. Everyone who had been my friend turned on me because they'd been hurt." Eddie argued candidly

"Eddie, I'm so sorry you went through that but not everyone is like that. Jamie will understand the Reagans are different than most people. I'm not just saying that to comfort you I'm saying it because I know! My brother was a bad guy too. He was into a lot of illegal drug stuff and on one of our first cases together Danny and I had to take him down. He actually died during it. Danny didnt judge me for my brother or hold anything against me. The Reagans are different. Jamie won't hold this accident against you." Maria confessed.

"I'm so sorry, I had no idea you went through that."

"It's okay. I'm okay now. I had to move on and now you do too. What are you doing from here?"

"I don't know." Eddie confessed.

"What about that friend from high school? The one who stood by you? Can you turn to her?" Baez suggested.

"Actually she lives in the city and she's been trying to get me to go out with her and some other girls for months but I've been working so much and before that I was always with Jamie."

"When was the last time you talked to her?"

"Yesterday...but I turned her away."

"Eddie! Reach out to her! Go out with her! Get your mind off all this and then when you're ready let her help you!" Maria advised

Eddie nodded.

"And Eddie, please go see Jamie as soon as you feel like you can handle it. I promise he won't be mad at you for this" Maria finished.

"Thank you, for everything." Eddie said softly and genuinely.

"Of course. Now lets get going I've got more work to do and it's time for you to reach out to your friend."

After leaving lunch Eddie called Hailey. It was almost four o'clock so hopefully she would be getting off work soon.

"Eddie?" Hailey answered

"Yeah hey hails. Uh is that girls night out still an option for tonight?"

"Of course! I didn't think you wanted to come!" Hailey said shocked and excitedly.

"Yeah I think it'll be fun"

"Are you okay Eddie? I know you've been stressed with work lately and you sounded awful on the phone yesterday"

"I'll be okay." Eddie said in her typical stoic fashion

"Okay ed if you wanna talk about it I here." Hailey offered.

Eddie was about to move onto details for tonight when she hesitated. Everyone was trying to help her and she wasn't really letting them. The only time she ever felt better was when she let Jamie help her. So maybe I should let people help me she thought.

"A-actually could we? Do you mind?" Eddie asked tentatively

"Talking about what's bothering you? Of course! I get off work at five come over then and bring whatever you need for tonight we can just hang out and talk about what ever is bothering you before we go out" Hailey said excited that Eddie was finally accepting help.

After Eddie and Hailey finalized plans for tonight Eddie hung up feeling nervous about opening up but she knew Hailey would stand by her no matter what just like in high school.

Later that night when Eddie arrived at Hailey's she still felt nervous, at least until she saw hailey again. Hailey just had that way about her that always made Eddie feel comfortable.

The girls made small talk for a while, work, the weather, movies music the usual. Then Hailey dropped the question, "so dish ed, what's been bothering you?"

Eddie didn't even know where to begin. She started explaining the undercover thing since Hailey already knew she was doing something undercover at nights.

"Oh my gosh that's crazy ed! You saved a life!" Hailey cooed after the story of that night at the bar when she stopped a possible shooting.

"It gets worse. You remember Jamie?" Eddie continued into the full explanation of his their relationship all the way to where they stood now. By the end of the story Hailey was speechless.

"Holy crap Eddie I don't even know what to say. This whole thing sucks. If you want to skip girls night and just hang out at the hospital I don't blame you at all." Hailey said

"That's just the thing. Everyone keeps saying I should be there but it doesn't feel right." Eddie confessed.

"None of this will ever feel right Eddie this is some messed up stuff. The only thing to do is figure out how to move on, preferably with Jamie by your side."

"I know you're right I just don't know how to do it" Eddie complained.

After crying it out last night, and talking to Renzulli and Maria, she didn't feel as emotional talking to Hailey. Granted, she was still upset but with the emotions of this morning out of the way she was able to be more rational with Hailey. Hailey being a rational person sprung into action at this point ready to go out of her way once again to help Eddie out.

"Okay so if you weren't at the hospital where were you last night your apartment?" Hailey asked.

"No I can't go back there yet it's eerie and I can't face it."

"So where?"

"Jamie's"

"No. You didnt."

Eddie just nodded.

"Eddie! What you have a key this is more serious than I thought!"

"It's not like that...I just spent the night one time and he had to work early so he left a key and I never gave it back and I couldn't go to my place so I went to his because it smelled like him." She rambled.

"Aw Eddie! So here's what were going to do. You're spending the night here until you want to face your apartment and when you're ready I can spend the night with you, or Jamie can, until you're comfortable again. As for tonight you're either coming out and I'm buying drinks because you've been through hell this week or you're going to the hospital. Your choice." Hailey decided.

"Hails you don't have to do that"

"I know." Hailey replied brushing it off.

"So drinks or Jamie what's it gonna be?" She continued not missing a beat.

"Drinks tonight. I still can't face the hospital with his family and everything." Eddie confided.

"Okay but you have to go tomorrow. You can't leave your boyfriend like that."

"I don't know if he's still my boyfriend" Eddie argued

"Did I miss the part of the story where you broke up?" Hailey asked.

"No we didn't break up but seriously why would he still want me after I caused all this? "

"First of all, I'm sure I'm not the first person to tell you this but you didn't cause this. please remember that. Second of all, Eddie Janko, you're your own worst critic. You seriously under value yourself. You're always so self conscious because you're worried everyone around you is critiquing you when really you're the only one noticing your flaws. If Jamie loved you before he will love you now." Hailey assured her

They say the third time is the charm and that must be true. Because Eddie had heard this same speech today from Renzulli, Baez, and now Hailey. So maybe they were right. Everyone saw something she couldn't see. For the first time she started to believe it.

"Thanks Hailey. You really have no idea how much all this means to me. Now lets get ready for a night out! Who all is coming?" Eddie asked shifting from a sensitive topic to a lighter one.

"I'm not 100 percent sure. Leah has this friend from law school and I really wanted to meet her but something came up yesterday and I don't think she will be able to make it. I think it will just be the usual crowd." Hailey explained

The girls got ready for a night on the town. By the time they were leaving they both looked hot. They helped each other with makeup like they were back in high school. Eddie was glad she had taken Maria's advice and gone to Hailey. She was feeling much better. Something was still eating at her though. She missed Jamie and part of her wished he could see her all dressed up tonight.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Thanks for reading! Once again I don't own Blue Bloods. Like I mentioned before I have a very limited medical knowledge, I think I moved his condition along too fast but the story needs to keep moving. Also I don't know Jamie's birthday or how old he is but ignore that. Enjoy!

Eddie and Hailey met the other girls at the bar.

"Leah, I was so looking forward to meeting your friend!" Hailey said amicably

"Aw I know! I really wanted her to come you guys will love Sydney."

Eddie thought her heart might have stopped when she heard that name. New York was a big city with lots of people. Could it be the same Sydney? She had to find out.

"I'm sure we will! Why couldn't she make it?" Eddie cooed feigning an interest in the mystery Sydney so she could find out if it was the same Sydney.

"I don't know all the details but something tragic happened to her ex boyfriend and she wanted to be at the hospital." Leah explained somberly confirming Eddie's suspicious.

"She's at the hospital for her ex boyfriend?" Eddie asked emphasizing the ex.

"She just came back from London and she wants to get back together with him but then something happened so she's at the hospital waiting on him." Leah explained.

Eddie's head was spinning, and she hasn't even had a drink yet. There was no doubt that Leah was talking about Sydney Davenport. Hailey had come to this realization too.

"I'm gonna go get a drink anyone want anything" Eddie offered. She wanted to get some alcohol fast to numb the pain and confusion of the last few days.

"I'll come with you" Hailey quickly added.

When they were out of earshot of the girls at the table hailey asked, "Eddie! Is Sydney the ex fiancé you mentioned in the Jamie story?!"

"Yes! I'm positive it's her there's no way someone else has the same name and same story! Thank God she backed out tonight." Eddie replied angrily grabbing a drink.

"Me too! Do you wanna bail and go to the hospital?" Hailey offered.

"No it's fine. We're here now lets just do this." Eddie said. With everything going on she just wanted to get drunk tonight. It was against her better judgement and she knew where she should be but right now she just wanted to forget all that. They danced, drank, and sang all night into the morning. At some point they made it back to Hailey's.

The next morning at the hospital the doctors decided it would be a good time to bring Jamie out of the coma and start assessing the damage to the brain. Frank, Erin, and Danny waited as patiently as Reagans were capable, in the waiting room. Sydney had gone home around eleven the night before to sleep and shower but it was 8am and she was already back at the hospital. Erin was perplexed by Sydney's dedication. Sydney had never been this devotee to Jamie before, even when Joe died she wasn't very sensitive, yet right now it was like she was making up for lost time. She didnt even know how Jamie would react to seeing her. None of them even knew how much brain damage Jamie had suffered or if he would remember any of them. All they could do was wait.

Around 8:30 the neurologist, Dr. Malcolm entered Jamie's room to begin. Dr Malcolm was the best neurologist on the East coast; Jamie was in good hands.

Jamie was vaguely aware of a presence entering the room he was in so he opened his eyes. Everything was fuzzy for a moment. Confusion set in when he realized he was in a hospital room. What happened to me he wondered. A man in scrubs sat down next to him. Jamie was suddenly aware of pain. His whole body hurt, burned, or stung. The man began to speak.

"Hello I'm Dr. Malcolm" the man said

"Nice to meet you." Jamie replied. The doctor looked relieved but Jamie didn't understand why. In his mind all he had done was spoken, in Dr Malcom's mind that meant the brain damage was less severe than it could've been.

"Can you tell me your name?" The doctor asked

"Jamison Reagan, but you can call me Jamie." He replied thinking this whole thing was silly. If he's a doctor he should know my name.

"Good Jamie! Do you know why you're here?" The doctor asked testing the water to see if no damage had been sustained.

"No I don't know what's going on, what happened to me?" Jamie asked.

"You've sustained some injuries that caused swelling to the brain. We are trying to find out how much brain damage you've sustained so we can help you." The doctor said indirectly answering his question but careful not to trigger any traumatic memories just yet.

"What can you tell me about your family?" The doctor continued

"My dad is Frank Reagan the police commissioner of New York City and my mom's name is Mary." Jamie replied.

"Good, good what else?" The doctor coaxed

"I have two brother's Joe and Danny and my sister is Erin."

"Good Jamie now-"

"When can I see my family?" Jamie interrupted the doctor.

"Lets get a little more information about you first they can come soon. Do you know your birthday and age?" The doctor asked trying to see if Jamie was somehow stuck in a past since he mentioned his deceased family members.

"My birthday is September 19th 1984 so I'm 30 years old." Jamie replied. The doctor saw this as good. Jamie knew he was in the present.

"Where did you go to school?"

"I-I'm not sure" Jamie said realizing he couldn't remember something that basic.

"That's okay, if it comes back to you let me know. I can go get your family now." The doctor said realizing the patient was beginning to panic. He hoped Jamie would be able to recognize his brother and sister.

Erin and Danny went into the room and Jamie immediately recognized them, a good sign.

"Erin, Danny, what's going on can we get out of here?" Jamie said clearly panicked.

"Good to see you too" Erin said

"Yeah yeah good to see you now can somebody tell me what's going on?" Jamie asked again

"Kid we gotta stay put for a bit. The doctors want us to try to help your memory they think you've got some missing pieces so, lets do this and the sooner you're back to normal the sooner you can go." Danny said in his detective manner.

"Fine, what do I need to tell you to prove I'm fine?" Jamie asked

"When's your birthday?" Danny asked

"Danny the doctor already asked that, September 19, 1984" Jamie said annoyed.

"Okay then where did you go to college?" Danny asked

Jamie still couldn't remember so he asked "where are Mom and Dad and Joe?"

Erin and Danny exchanged glances. Would they have to explain that Mary and Joe had died? They can't throw that on him now.

"Uh they're around here somewhere, now Jamie where did you go to school?" Danny lied and changed the subject again

"I don't remember okay!" Jamie said frustrated.

"What do you mean you don't remember?" Danny asked with frustration

"I just don't okay!" Jamie practically yelled

"Detective I think it's time for you to go. Can I speak to you outside?" Erin asked Danny.

"Fine" Danny replied.

Once they were outside Erin lost it. "Danny what the hell were you doing! He's our brother and were trying to help him you can't interrogate him like he's one of your suspects."

"Sis I'm just trying to help!" Danny argued

"Well you're done helping for today." Erin said as she went back in to Jamie.

"Danny's always busting my chops for something. Joe doesn't do that" Jamie said unhappily.

Erin sighed not wanting to break her brothers heart.

"Erin, please help remember!" Jamie pleaded.

"Okay okay lets see what we can do. If I show you pictures of people maybe you can remember" she pulled up a picture of Nikki and Henry on her phone.

"Who's this?" She asked

"That's pop and Nikki." He replied enthusiastically

"Good and what relation are they to us?" She asked trying to prompt anything.

"Pop is our grandfather and Nikki is your daughter and my niece. How old is she 17?"

"Good! She's 18 now" Erin replied

"Right because she just went to college at Columbia right?"

"Yes! Good job Jamie!" Erin said excited at the prospect of using pictures to trigger memories.

They did the same process for Linda, Jack, and Sean. Erin decided she would go home later to gather some more pictures. After about thirty minutes the doctor suggested they take a break and let Jamie rest to see if he can remember any better after a nap. Erin left the room. Dr. Malcolm had been watching and listening through a camera system they had in the hospital for these very purposes. He like Erin was very excited that pictures could trigger memories but they were all nervous about the fact that he had mentioned Joe and Mary. Their deaths had been hard for him to handle in the first place and to relive that following this experience would be very traumatic. They decided they would bring in a few more familiar faces like Renzulli to see if they could trigger any memories. Erin wished Eddie would come back but understood why she was keeping her distance. This was hard for her too.

Back at Hailey's apartment Eddie finally woke up around one o'clock. Her head was pounding. She definitely had too much to drink last night and this hang over was taking its toll. She went to the kitchen to find Hailey making lunch. She sat down at the bar.

"Man you're looking rough Janko! Better shower before we go see the Reagans or they really won't want you back!" Hailey teased.

"Oh God, Jamie, I'm supposed to go see him today" Eddie remembered.

"Yeah...but like I said we gotta fix you up first. Here eat this then you can shower" Hailey said sliding Eddie a spinach and cheese panini, Hailey was into healthy food, something Eddie had never acquired a taste for. She ate the sandwich anyway and fixed herself a big mug of coffee. Eddie was about to plop down on the couch and curl up again wen hailey stopped her.

"Ed go take a shower you know what we have to do today"

"Fine." Eddie said rolling her eyes

"I know you don't want to go but you need to go plus you don't want the ex fiancée to be a better girlfriend than you" Hailey coaxed

"You're right you're right. Thanks for making me do this" Eddie said as she headed into the bathroom.

Meanwhile at the hospital Jamie was still sleeping. Erin went home to get more pictures, and Danny went to check on Maria and the case. Frank stepped outside to take a call from 1PP. Linda was working the floor so Sydney was left alone in the waiting room.

Jamie suddenly woke up from his nap. Only one nurse was in his room because she was changing his IV.

Jamie's eyes shot open and he practically yelled "Eddie!"

"Officer Reagan, are you okay?" The nurse asked clearly surprised by his sudden outburst.

"No no no is she okay?" Jamie asked shaking his head clearly upset.

"Who is she?" The nurse asked trying to clarify.

"My girlfriend Eddie! Is she okay?" He asked worried

"Of course, she's in the lobby if you want me to get her." The nurse offered

"Yes please I need to see her"

The nurse left the room and found Dr. Malcolm.

"Jamison Reagan asked for his girlfriend. Can I bring her back?" The nurse asked.

"If she's here then yes she might bring back memories." Dr Malcolm agreed.

The nurse walked over to Sydney in the waiting room.

"You're here for Jamison Reagan correct?" She asked Sydney not knowing that Sydney was not his girlfriend and she was not the Eddie he had asked for.

"Yes?" Sydney replied

"He wants to see you" the nurse informed her.

"Of course" Sydney agreed, surprised he had asked for her after all that had happened.

She followed the nurse down the hall to wash up before entering the room. Dr Malcolm was watching and listening from the window. Linda walked out of a room further down the hallway and looked up to see Sydney walking into Jamie's room.

"No! Dr. Malcolm!" She shouted

He turned to look at her but it was too late, Sydney was already in the room. Linda practically sprinted down the hallway to where the doctor was standing.

"She's not family why the hell is she allowed in ICU?" Linda asked more aggressively than she should in a professional setting.

"The patient asked to see his girlfriend. We are hoping she can trigger some memories." Dr Malcolm replied innocently.

"She's not his girlfriend! That's his ex fiancée if she evokes any memories they won't be positive ones!" Linda explained.

Linda was right. When Sydney entered the room. Jamie was confused for a minute knowing this was not Eddie. He knew the face but who was it? Then as he made the realization who was standing in front of him his confusion turned to anger.

"Sydney?" He asked coldly

"Jamie I'm so glad you're okay" Sydney said approaching the bed.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"They said you asked for me." She replied innocently

"No I asked about my girlfriend. Eddie." He said bluntly.

"I don't know what you're talking about there's no Eddie here waiting for you" In that moment Jamie's heart broke was she okay? Sydney started saying some crap about how she missed him and wanted him back but Jamie was too broken hearted to listen.

"Is Linda here?" He interrupted her monologue about how leaving him was the biggest mistake of her life or something.

"Yeah I think so" Sydney said

"I want Linda." Jamie demanded

"Uh okay sure I'll go get her." Sydney replied, her turn to feel broken hearted and disappointed at how little he cared about what she had to say.

She disappeared into the hall and another nurse came in.

"I want Linda!" Jamie sobbed. He didn't need a nurse he needed his sister in law.

Linda came in to find Jamie crying. She hasn't seen him cry since Joe's funeral. She rushed over to the bed and sat down.

"Jamie, Jamie shhh. It's okay shhh" she cooed as if Jamie were one of her boys.

She stroked his hair until the sobs subsided.

"Jamie what's wrong?" She asked knowing the answer.

"I remember now." He said through his tears of frustration

"Shhh shh Jamie tell me what you remember."

"Sydney. We went to Harvard. I wanted to marry her but she went to London because I decided I didn't want to be a lawyer I wanted to be a cop" He said in gasps between the tears.

"It was because he's dead isn't it?" Jamie asked vaguely

"Who Jamie?" Linda asked although she already knew. This evoked more tears

"Joe!" He practically screamed.

"Shhh shhhh, Jamie it's okay." Linda tried to soothe him unsuccessfully.

His cries got louder and louder. Eventually the doctor had to come give Jamie a sedative to calm him down and put him to sleep again. Linda felt sick watching her brother in law like this. She understood what Eddie was going through but still wished Eddie would be here. Little did she know Eddie was at Hailey's getting ready to come to the hospital.

Eddie was trying her hardest to not look as tired and hungover as she was. She didn't want to look like a mess when she has to face the Reagan family and Sydney. She put on jeans and a grey v-neck tshirt with a jacket. Her long blonde hair was down in loose curls. She was trying desperately but no amount of make up could hide the amount of tears she's cried this week, the countless hours of sleep she's lost and the drinks she had last night. So eventually she gave up and decided she was ready . Hailey offered to come and to her surprised Eddie accepted.

30 minutes later the girls pulled into the hospital parking lot where Eddie had sat and cried days earlier. Was she ready for this? No. But did she have to do it? Yes. She got out of the car and took a deep breath.

"You okay ed? You look sick" Hailey asked

Eddie nodded. She was sure she felt worse than she looked, but she knew what she needed to do. So she walked inside and took a seat.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Thank you to all my readers for your ongoing patience! I will try to update sooner. I dont own Blue Bloods. I have very limited knowledge of !

When Eddie walked into the hospital Erin and Danny weren't back yet and Frank was with Linda and Dr Malcolm discussing Jamie's outburst. Eddie sat down. Her mind was racing. She had no clue how he was doing.

After a few minutes Erin came back from her break. She was carrying a large stack of pictures. When she saw Eddie a look of relief came across her face. She put the pictures on the coffee table and went to hug Eddie.

"Eddie I'm so glad you're here thanks for coming" Erin said genuinely.

"Sorry I haven't been here all week" Eddie replied feeling guilty

"I understand how hard this must be for you" erin said in the same voice she uses when she's trying to get witnesses to testify.

"I can't say it's been my finest week" eddie said thinking back to all the sleepless nights and drinks.

"How is he?" She asked

"They were able to take him out of the coma this morning. He doesn't have as much brain damage as they expected but his memory is struggling. I went home to get pictures because he can remember people and faces but not specific facts about his life." Erin explained

Eddie wondered if he remembers her. She hoped so, but maybe if he forgot how he got here that wouldn't be so bad.

"I'm going to find my dad and see if he has any news from while I was gone. Ill be back" Erin said as she got up from her seat.

Eddie decided to go to the bathroom. When she walked in she was surprised to hear crying. Granted this was a hospital so it's possible this mystery woman was going through something really tough but it still felt weird. Eddie did what she had to do, washed her hands and was about to leave the awkward situation but she couldn't. She stopped herself.

"Are you okay?" She asked the mystery girl

"I'm-I'm fine" said the mystery girl who was clearly hoping Eddie would have ignored to problem.

"I'm a New York City cop I can try to help you? It's what I do" Eddie offered.

The bathroom stall door opened and the mystery girl walked out. Eddie knew in that moment she should have ignored the crying and gone back to her chair. It was Sydney.

"So you're the girl huh?" Sydney said bitterly

"I don't know what you're talking about" Eddie said feeling very awkward.

"Ya know when I met you at the precinct I thought you were just a cop helping Danny and his partner but now I know you were the girlfriend trying to find her love. Did Danny know what you were doing?" Sydney said in a very accusatory tone but Eddie also noted a hint of sorrow in her voice.

"That's not what I was doing." Eddie defended

"Are you saying you're not dating Jamie? Because he sure thought you were" Sydney continued to accuse bitterly

"It's complicated okay? Jamie was my partner and it might have turned into something more except for all this" Eddie argued

"Partner huh? Isn't that against the rules? So that's why you've been avoiding the commissioner."

"Listen here, you don't know what's going on here and I don't have to explain myself to you are we understood?" Eddie asked

"Whatever you say officer" Sydney said smugly as Eddie stormed out of the bathroom.

Eddie didn't know what had happened within the last hour between Jamie and Sydney. The only person she had seen since she arrived was Erin. Eddie left the bathroom and took a seat. Erin was still gone. Eddie thought she had been gone a long time but then again doesn't everything feel longer in a hospital?

Eventually Erin came back out followed by Frank and Linda. Although Eddie was out of uniform she stood at attention when Frank walked in. It felt silly out of uniform but she already knew this would be awkward with him being her boss so she didn't want to start on the wrong foot.

"At ease" he said.

"Eddie! I'm so glad you're here" Linda said going in for a hug.

"If only you had been here an hour ago" Erin said sadly

Eddie's heart stopped. What happened an hour ago? He wasn't gone was he?

"How is he?" Eddie asked

"The surgery went well and physically he is healing as well as is to be expected." Linda informed

"But he sustained some brain damage" Erin added

"Minor Brain damage" Linda corrected knowing from her experience as a nurse that they were lucky only his memory was affected.

"He can remember people, luckily. And with those people he can remember events but he struggles with details and facts unconnected to people that's why I went to get all these pictures" Erin continued

"About an hour ago he woke up frantically asking if you were okay" Linda told her gently

Eddie froze. After all this he was concerned about her? She was stunned, paralyzed with shock.

"Me?" Was all she was able to croak out.

"Unfortunately the nurse on staff only heard girlfriend not Eddie, which to my understanding he did say your name, but nonetheless she retrieved Sydney. He remembered her but along with the memory of her came the memory of a failed proposal and his brother's death. Needless to say he started screaming and sobbing and I went in to comfort him unsuccessfully until the doctor administered another sedative" Linda explained

Now Eddie was really shocked. Had Jamie really remembered her as his girlfriend? And had Linda and the whole Reagan family just dismissed that as fact? Why was nobody questioning the fact that she was referred to as girlfriend? Even the commissioner didn't say a word, not that that was unusual for him. Then there was the Sydney thing. The bathroom scene all made sense now. Eddie felt the smallest thread of pity for Sydney. Eddie was a generally compassionate person and she thought It must be hard for Sydney to be this dedicated to someone who will never love you again and to be this persistent with such a close knit family who doesn't approve of you. But then Eddie remembered Sydney was the insensitive bitch who gave back the engagement ring, all sympathy for the girl was eradicated.

"So I'm now the nurse on staff for him. Originally they wanted to keep me away because we have the same last name but after this incident it's clear I have the best knowledge of how to care for him. When he wakes up Erin and I will go in with the pictures and see what we can do." Linda continued.

Eddie took a seat with the rest of the family. She felt uneasy that nobody asked where she's been for the last few days. They all made small talk until Dr Malcolm informed them that the sedative was wearing off. It was decided that Linda and Erin would try the pictures for a little bit and then they would let him sleep again. Erin and Linda got up and went toward the room leaving Eddie in the room with Frank. Frank had been quiet up to this point observing everyone's demeanors. Now he spoke directly to Eddie.

"Nice to see you here officer Janko"

"You too sir" Eddie replied.

"There's no need for those formalities right now, Eddie is it?"

"Yes si- yes" she corrected herself.

"Well Eddie, I'm glad you're here now" frank said earnestly.

Eddie didn't know what to say this was all strange to her. Although she knew this was bound to happen she still wasn't expecting this one on one conversation with the commissioner.

"I know this has got to be tough on you. It appears you have a very close relationship with my son. You've been partners for two years correct?"

"Yeah he was my training officer" Eddie replied

"He did a good job. You're a good cop"

"Thank you" Eddie replied shocked to have gotten a compliment from the commissioner

"Eddie, what I'm trying to get at here is, I don't blame you for any of this and I understand this must be very difficult for you to be here but it shows your character, you being here"

"But I haven't been here and I'm so so sorry" Eddie croaked feeling guilty as tears began to form in her eyes

"No. But you're here now. We all make mistakes but its how we recover from those mistakes that makes us who we are" he said in typical Frank Reagan style.

"I'm not sure we can recover from all the mistakes I've made this week" Eddie admitted

"Sure we can. Next week you'll be back on the street. We'll get Jamie cleared up here and in a few months he'll be back on the street. When the DA's office does its part the bad guys will all be locked up. Then we will all move on" Frank assured her.

"But what if its not that easy?" Eddie asked

"It probably won't be. Regardless of what tomorrow holds we are going to be there. It's up to us how we show up. We can wallow in our self pity or we can stand tall and be there for one another. The choice is up to each of us" Frank said

"I'm afraid I can't strong enough for Jamie right now. I caused all this how can I be what all that he needs me to be?" Eddie asked weakly

"You don't have to be all that he needs, but you are part of what he needs. That's why I'm here, why Erin is here and Danny and Linda, even Sydney. We are all a part of what he needs. Some of us play a bigger role than others but he needs all of us to be his support system."

"Thank you sir, that was exactly what I needed to hear" Eddie replied finally understanding why her presence was necessary here.

"Id like to think I know what I'm talking about after all these years even though situations like this don't arise every day."

"Thank God. I think I can only handle this once in a lifetime." Eddie said

"Good luck with that. Unfortunately if you hang around this family long enough, which I feel like you will, we will always be putting lives at risk. Not always to this extreme but still lives are at stake."

"What do you mean by that?" Eddie asked

"Well it's territory that comes with the job" frank replied

"No I mean the part about this family"

"I just said I think you'll hang around. I wasn't going to get into the specifics of yours and Jamie's relationship but its clear there's something there whether its friendship, partnership, or something else. And although we've all been ignoring it the fact of the matter is confusion set in this morning because he called you his girlfriend" frank asserted

"Fair enough. I plan on hanging around." Eddie said with a smile

"You know the rules, partnership or relationship. But either way you two are good for each other."

In Jamie's room linda and Erin were waiting as he woke up again. He opened his eyes. Groggily he addressed Erin.

"Erin. Did you know Sydney is here?" He asked

"Yes I saw her." Erin replied trying not to evoke another outburst

"Joe is dead too" he say in a matter a fact tone. The sedative was still wearing off so he wasn't fully aware of what he was saying

"Lets see what you can remember" Erin said pulling out pictures trying to ignore Jamie's last remark.

"I remember Eddie. Do you remember Eddie?" He asked his sister before even looking at the pictures

"Yes I've met Eddie." Erin replied

"Is she okay?" Jamie asked

"Yes she's fine" erin assured him

"When can I see her?" He asked naively

"I think you've had enough visitors today maybe tomorrow" Linda replied quickly

"If she's not okay just tell me okay?" Jamie argued

"Eddie is fine. Why would she not be okay?" Erin asked getting aggravated that he was pushing the subject.

"She's the last thing I remember and look at me!"

"What do you mean she's the last thing you remember?" Linda asked with surprise

"I don't know how I got here but I remember I was at Eddie's place because she was scared after her assignment. So I went to her place, i asked her to be my girlfriend and we ordered pizza, don't ask what was on it because I don't remember. Oh and then I stayed with her while she slept because she was afraid to fall asleep." Jamie replied as if it were nothing.

"Girlfriend?" Erin asked.

"Yes. So can I see her?" Jamie replied nonchalantly

"Wait a minute girlfriend?" Erin asked again dumbfounded.

"Yeah. I mean you said yourself I like her. I would have told you but whatever happened to me happened before I got the chance."

"Jamison Reagan!" Erin squealed.

"So Jamie sounds like your memory is doing well right now, what is your occupation?" Linda asked seizing the moment in hopes of bringing back something.

"My occupation? I don't know" Jamie replied.

"Come on you can do it. Think about Eddie." Linda pushed

"Eddie? Eddie's a cop...and I'm her partner so I guess I'm a cop!" Jamie was excited he could retrieve some information.

"Yes! Lets try again! So what precinct do you work out of?" Linda exclaimed.

"I'm not sure. But Eddie and I wear uniforms and hers has a 12 pin so I guess we work out of 12?" He said after a hesitation

"Yes!" You're doing great Erin encouraged.

His memory was doing funny things. Jamie wasnt able to remember facts but if you connected the question to a person he could draw memories of people. Erin used photographs of Jamie with his friends and co-workers, Spencer, Renzulli, some other childhood friends. She left out the sad memories for now, pictures of Mary, Joe, Vinny. They worked for another hour before the doctor decided he should rest. Linda left the room and Erin was getting up to leave when Jamie spoke up.

"Sis, can you do me a favor?" Jamie asked

"Sure what do you need?" She replied expecting him to request a glass of water or another pillow.

"Can you get me my cellphone?" He asked.

"Your cellphone? Jamie what do you have a side business you need to take care of?" Erin joked.

"Nothing shady, I just haven't had it since before all this happened I want to make sure nobody's too worried about me." Jamie replied innocently

"I have to find Danny first I think he has it" Erin said.

She returned about 15 minutes later with the phone. She had basically had to pry it away from Danny who argued Jamie didn't need it right now.

"Smart kid ask the lawyer to wrestle it away from Danny, I make a good argument." She joked handing him the phone.

"Thanks Er. You're the best" he said with a smile, or as much of a smile as his bruised face could handle.

"Get some rest" Erin said as she kissed his forehead and left the room.

As soon as she was gone Jamie went to work. It was hard to see the screen clearly, side affect of the concussion like brain damage, but he managed to type out a simple message "hey, are you okay? I'm okay. I love you. -J". He carefully typed in Eddie Janko to the recipient box and hit send. She didnt always reply quickly so he now could knew when he woke up she would have replied and that gave him enough peace to close his eyes.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: This chapter is a little short, I promise the next one will be longer. Thanks for your patience. I don't own blue bloods but enjoy!

Eddie and Frank had been sitting in the waiting room talking while Linda and Erin were with Jamie. Frank was telling Eddie some of his best stories from his days on beat and she, like Jamie had warned her, couldn't get enough. Before now she had been afraid of the commissioner but now she felt comfortable with him, maybe even too comfortable.

Eventually Danny joined them shortly before Erin and Linda returned. Eddie was so intrigued by Frank's stories she didn't even notice the scene right beside them as Erin retrieved Jamie's phone from Danny.

After a while Frank's phone rang so he stepped outside. Eddie looked around the room. Erin had her laptop out working on a closing argument, Danny was preoccupied with his phone, probably texting Maria apologizing for leaving her with all the work, and Linda had gone back to her nursing duties. At this point Eddie pulled her own phone hoping it would divert her attention.

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the little icon on the lock screen that read "text message: Jamie Reagan" how is this even possible she wondered. Maybe Danny was just tricking her. She quickly opened the message and read it. "hey, are you okay? I'm okay. I love you. -J"

Her mind was reeling. Why would he ask if she was okay? He was the one who was kidnapped. How could this be him, does he even have his phone. What if its still in the evidence at the precinct and some of the guys are laughing at her.

She cracked a small smile.

"I'm fine. I love you too. -E" she replied not really knowing what to say.

Inside his room Jamie was in a light sleep to begin with. His phone vibrated. If his body hasn't been so weak and sore he would have practically leaped for the phone. He read her message excitedly.

"If you're fine why won't they let me see you? -J" he asked. Jamie was really smart, a Harvard grad, but technology wasn't his strong suit. He signed his text message like they were letters. Eddie thought it was cute.

In the waiting room she was surprised by how quickly he replied.

"You've had too many visitors today."

"I'd rather have had you than Sydney -J"

"That makes two of us"

"Why didn't they bring you back?-J"

"I wasn't here." Eddie felt guilty admitting to this one.

"Oh. Why not? -J"

"I was being a selfish brat"

"I doubt that. You're one of the most selfless people I know.-J"

"Ha. Yeah right"

"Eddie I have a question? -J"

"Okay."

"I can't remember much stuff very clearly so feel free to say no if this didn't happen, but did we kiss one time?-J"

"Yes. We've actually kissed more than once why?"

"I remember asking you to be my girlfriend. It's the last thing I can remember. I also remember one time we kissed a long time ago but i didn't know if that was true. I can't ask Erin about that. -J"

"Yeah that's all true."

"So you're still my girlfriend?-J"

Eddie gulped reading this one. She felt so guilty that he loved her this much after all she had put him through. She felt like she didn't deserve him.

"That's up to you. If you still want me"

"Why wouldn't I? Can I see my girlfriend tomorrow?-J"

"I hope so. Now get some rest I need you to get better"

"Are you spending the night here?"

"I haven't figured that out yet"

"You don't need to spend the night here. Hospital waiting rooms aren't made for comfort"

Eddie smiled as she read that one. He was being so caring even when he was the one who needed to be cares for.

"Okay. I love you now go to sleep"

"Good night. I love you. -J"

It was only 5:30. Eddie looked up from her phone and looked around the room. Erin was working on a closing argument, Frank was reviewing case files he had brought down from 1PP, and Danny was on the phone with Maria again. Eddie tried to preoccupy herself with a magazine from the coffee table to no avail. After a painstakingly boring hour she spoke up.

"Anyone hungry? It's 6:30"

"I guess we should find something for dinner." Erin agreed not looking up from her computer.

"I can go get takeout or we can do the cafeteria" Eddie offered.

Thirty minutes later Eddie and the three Reagans were in the cafeteria poking a chicken-like substance around their plates with a plastic spork.

"Dad, as commissioner of New York City you should make food like this illegal" Danny said

"I don't make the laws son, we just enforce them" Frank replied.

"I'm with Danny, if not you someone should make a law that we can enforce that makes this food Illegal." Eddie agreed.

"Speaking of food what are we going to do about Sunday dinner tomorrow?" Erin asked.

"We could have it here like we did for pop that thanksgiving" Danny offered

"That won't work there's no way they'd let us all in Jamie's room. Especially with the kids." Frank disagreed

"I can stay here if you all want to go home for dinner" Eddie offered.

"We haven't had a Sunday dinner without Jamie since his Harvard days" Danny noted

"It'll be weird alright" Erin agreed.

"I don't know if I feel right about leaving you here, Eddie." Frank said

"I'll be fine for a couple hours, you guys deserve a break." Eddie argued

"And church tomorrow?" Danny asked directing his question at Frank and Erin.

"We shouldn't skip mass since the Good Lord did spare Jamie's life" Frank stated.

"I can be here during church too. I'm not super religious" Eddie offered.

"Eddie we can't ask you to do that." Said Erin

"Of course you can. I've had Jamie's back and him mine for almost three years on the force. I can have your backs for a few hours. Come back after mass and after dinner then it will only be a few hours." Eddie said

"You sure you're not a lawyer kid? You make a convincing argument" Danny laughed

"Okay. But you have to go home a rest again tonight" Frank agreed.

"Looks like we've got ourselves a deal" Eddie agreed.

A couple hours later Hailey picked Eddie up and took her back to her place.

"So was it as bad as you thought?" Hailey asked.

"No. His family is amazing. I didn't get to see him today but I got to know his dad. I was afraid of him before him being my boss and all but after talking to him for a few hours I feel like he's my dad. Well not my dad like in prison but I feel like I could be his daughter. I never knew what a crazy good cop and detective the commissioner was." Eddie gushed.

"So you've got a thing for Jamie or his dad?" Hailey joked

"Ha. Ha. Very funny. I'm just saying his family is awesome"

"Awesome enough for you to be Eddie Reagan one day?" Hailey asked playfully

"I don't know about that but today was definitely a start."

The girls talked for a while longer but they were both tired and got ready for bed. As she was falling asleep Eddie kept thinking about what Hailey had said. Eddie Reagan. It has a nice ring to it. Edit Reagan not so much, the Hungarian Edit and Irish Reagan didn't quite fit together, But Eddie Reagan could work just fine. She wasn't sure what would happen, but toying with the idea was fun, especially now that she knew the would be in laws.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Thanks for reading, sorry I'm so slow updating it's just hard with school started back. I appreciate all the kind reviews. I don't own Blue Bloods. Who's Excited Season 6 premiers in 27 days!

The next morning Eddie was at the hospital early to relieve Erin and Frank, who had stayed the night, so they could go get really for church. She took a seat in the waiting room. She began looking though the magazines on the table for today's first read.

As she scanned the table one in particular caught her eye. The Knot, the wedding magazine, it seemed like a weird choice for a hospital waiting room. Plan a wedding and pray for survival and good health all at the same time? Nonetheless Eddie was alone so she began flipping though it. She knew she was being crazy but as she saw all the pictures of sunset proposals, right that sparkled like a sky full of stars, white pouffy gowns, bridesmaids galore, flowers on every page, she couldn't help but imagine her and Jamie's wedding. They had just only started dating and she had no idea how far things would go but it was nice to think about.

Eddie finished the wedding magazine and picked up a copy of Better Homes and Gardens. Like the wedding magazine she knew it was far off but she couldn't help imagining one day owning a house with Jamie. They'd have to move a little farther outside the city but Frank, Danny, and Linda all had houses. She imagined a cute little brick house with a warm fireplace for cold NewYork winters, a garden out back for fresh vegetables in the summer, a big kitchen and living room where Jamie's whole family could come over, and a few bedrooms upstairs with the possibility of one day having a family.

Eddie's imagination made the time past faster and next thing she knew the whole Reagan family was standing before her all dressed up in their Sunday best. Eddie was surprised at how the time had flown by but she was also perplexed as to why none of the doctors or nurses have her any update on Jamie the whole time she had been here.

"Hi, I'm Henry, Jamie's pop" Henry introduced himself to Eddie.

"Nice to meet you I'm Eddie Janko" she replied standing and shaking his hand

"I've heard nothing but good things about you all morning" Henry told her as Eddie blushed a little knowing she had won over the Reagan family.

"Jack, Sean, come meet Uncle Jamie's friend Eddie" Danny commanded

"Hi Ms Eddie, I'm Jack and this is Sean." The boy said politely

"Nice to meet you boys, I've heard great stories about you from your Uncle Jamie."

"Is she going to be Aunt Eddie?" Sean whispered loudly to his brother who shrugged. All the adults laughed and Eddie blushed.

"So how is he?" Danny asked Eddie.

"Your guess is as good as mine. I kept waiting for someone to come tell me something a nurse or doctor anyone but nobody came. I've been reading magazines for 3 hours" Eddie explained

"What? They said before we left they were prepping him for visitors and I told them to come get you. Lin can you go check on this?" Danny asked.

"I'm on it." Linda said as she walked down the hallway towards Jamie's unit.

A few feet away the boys had started play wrestling almost knocking into a nurse.

"And this is why they say hospitals are no place for kids. Boys knock it off" Danny remarked.

"Nicki should be here soon then she can entertain them" Erin offered

"Until then maybe you two can take a seat and play on the iPad?" Danny suggested to the boys.

"Never thought I'd actually want them spending more time on that thing" Danny said turning back to the adults.

"So what's the plan for this afternoon?" Erin asked

"Someone who can cook needs to go back to the house and start dinner" Frank replied looking between Henry and Erin.

"Why are you looking at me! I've been home this whole time" Henry protested

"Because you're the best cook pop!" Frank replied

"Okay okay I'll go with you and maybe linda can come too." Erin suggested

"I can stay. I've got nothing going on" Eddie offered.

"Thank you" Frank said sincerely

They all sat down. Eddie pulled out her phone; she was disappointed not to find another text from Jamie. After a few minutes Danny got up and began pacing. The rest of the family pretended not to notice the pacing for a while but after awhile Frank could ignore it no longer.

"Danny, would you like to sit down?" Frank asked diplomatically

"I can't sit still until I know what's going on back there" he replied with frustration.

"Pacing won't bring linda back faster" Frank told his oldest

"It's not Linda I'm worried about its Jamie! Something's wrong I can feel it. Why else would we not know anything?" Danny complained

"Danny sit down there's no need to worry. He was fine yesterday." Frank consoled hoping he was right.

Eventually Danny heard Linda's heels clicking down the hallway, everyone was still in their Sunday best.

"Is he okay?" Danny asked practically jumping out of his seat.

"He's fine now, the doctor said he was dehydrated this morning despite the IV so they increased his fluid levels and aren't letting guests back as they try to keep him stable. They didn't know Eddie was here so they didn't come inform her. They know now so everything will still be fine for dinner" Linda explained calmly.

"He's okay now correct?" Frank clarified

"Yes everything is stable. They might even let him have a visitor in a few hours." Linda said looking toward Eddie.

"Okay then I guess we're good to go? We were thinking me you Henry and the kids go start dinner" Erin told Linda

The family left leaving Frank Danny and Eddie at the hospital. Danny was more relaxed now so he decided to have some fun.

"So Janko, you wanna tell me about this little thing you've got with Jamie?" Danny asked playfully

Eddie blushed.

"Looka that dad, she's blushing. kid in a detective spill it" Danny laughed

"I- i don't know what to say" Eddie stammered

"That's you're cue to leave the room, the commish can't be around for this gossip" Danny joked

"Wait no I do want to clear that up nothing happened between me and Jamie until after I'd been reassigned" Eddie defended

"I'm glad that's out in the open because I did not want to have to reprimand the two of you for that" Frank said

"If nothing happened until after your reassignment that means something happened after your reassignment huh Janko" Danny pressed

"We go out for drinks a lot and I don't know..." Eddie trailed off

"No wonder he's been around less lately" Frank added

"Wait a minute so what don't you know? After the drinks what? some lip action? More? You gotta fill me in Janko" Danny continued

"No no! Nothing like that!" Eddie defended

"No lip action or nothing more?" Danny asked

"Nothing more! So many questions!"

"Ay! So there was a kiss! The kids got some moves after all! Ya know we were worried he-"

"That's enough detective" Frank interrupted

"Come on dad the kids finally got a girl, a good one too, not like Sydney, you gotta let me have some fun with it!" Danny griped

"No more until he's here to defend himself!" Frank ordered

The three of them sat around for a few more hours until it was time for Danny and Frank to go.

"You sure you don't mind being here alone janko?" Danny asked

"yeah I'll be good. In fact, you two have been here for days why don't all the Reagans get a good night sleep tonight and I'll stay." Eddie offered

"Eddie we can't ask you to do that" Frank replied

"You didn't ask I offered."

Frank and Danny looked at each other. They were both exhausted, and they knew Eddie could handle it. Frank sighed.

"Alright if you want to, I trust you" Frank said

"Thank you. I will call if anything changes" Eddie said graciously.

And with that the boys were off. Not an hour after they left a nurse finally came out.

"Good afternoon, we've decided Mr Reagan can have one visitation session for about 20 minutes." The nurse bluntly told Eddie

"S-sure...uh okay yeah I'm ready" Eddie stuttered

"Alright then come on back with me and we'll get you ready." The nurse replied.

Eddie followed the nurse down the hall and began prepping to enter the ICU. The next few minutes were a total blur for her. The moment she had been waiting for had finally arrived and yet she felt like she wasn't ready. By the time she was ready to go in she realized she was shaking. The nurse was talking, something about he might look worse than he is or something but Eddie didn't hear her. This was the moment she'd been waiting for but now that it was here why did she feel so unnerved? The nurse entered the room first. Eddie's mental state shifted from a total blur of nothingness to complete lucidity. It's like all her senses were heightened. She listened as the nurse told Jamie he was about to have a visitor. Eddie thought she was going to throw up. Then it was time for her to go in.

She entered slowly. She brushed her blonde hair behind her ear as she cautiously moved toward the bed. _God he looks awful_ she thought. She didn't know what to expect but he was bruised, all over it seemed. His beautiful blue eyes were surrounded by dark circles. She watched as they lit up as she walked in. She gently sat down in the chair beside his bed.

"Hey" she said suddenly at a loss of words. His bruised face cracked a smile.

"Hey I was starting to think they'd never let me see you" he replied happily

"Well, here I am" she said faking a smile but breaking down on the inside.

He saw the pain in her eyes as she smiled.

"Janko, Janko what's wrong?"

"I'm fine. Really I'm fine" she assured holding back tears.

"Eddie. I know I can't remember much right now, but I can remember every detail about you. I know you're not in fact okay"

She nodded blinking back tears.

"Listen I'm okay. It looks worse than it is"

"But you're not okay! Look at you!" Tears now starting to fall

"Eddie, Eddie calm down, I'm fine! I'm fine. Listen, we've both been through a lot and this is nothing we can't get through too. This whole thing has been hard on me physically and from the looks of things equally as hard on you mentally. We can get through this together." He wanted to hold her and let her know it would be okay but tubes and wires restricted him from physically holding her.

"Damn It Reagan!"

"What's wrong now?"

"You're too freaking good for me! Even in a hospital bed you know exactly what to say! I caused all this mess and you're the one consoling me! It shouldn't have to be like that I don't deserve you!"

"Eddie come on you know that's not true you didn't cause this and you don't need to be this upset"

"But I did! Those guys who took you, they were after me. You wanna know why? Because I'm a sucky cop and I saved some idiots life in that bar sacrificing my cover and then I wasn't ready to give up so what happens? The one person I care about in this world ends up here"

"Eddie. You're the good guy and a great cop, that's why you couldn't let that guy get shot and why you couldn't give up on your case! I don't and will never blame you for this."

"Really?"

"Yes! I love you Eddie and I know better than anyone loving a cop complicates things but that's nothing I can't handle"

"I would understand if you never wanted to see me again"

"Eddie nothing you could do to me would make me want to never see you again"

"You mean it?"

"Of course I mean it"

"So you still want me to-to be your girlfriend?" Eddie stammered

"I've never been more sure of anything"

Eddie looked unsure

"What is it now?" He asked concerned

"What about Sydney?"

"What about that bitch I don't even know what she was doing here. Frankly I wish she'd stay out of the country. I've got you now and I don't need any one else."

"Jamie, you're fantastic"

"Yeah yeah I've been told" he joked

Eddie laughed, all the tears gone now.

"So what have you been up to? sick of hospital food yet?"

"It's not the best thing I've ever eaten"

"And we both know how you love to eat! But seriously, you hanging in there?" Jamie laughed

"Oh yeah most definitely I've had plenty of Reagan family quality time over the past week" Eddie replied sarcastically

"Oh man I bet that was a lot to take in at once" Jamie replied

"Nah they're great. You're missing out on the infamous Sunday dinner as we speak"

"Wow they must either be really sick of the hospital or they trust you if they left you here" Jamie replied

"I'm sure the first is true, let's hope the second too"

"Mrs Janko, you need to finish up" the nurse interrupted

"Damn so soon?" Jamie whined

"I'll be back whenever they let me"

"I wish they'd let you visit more"

"They might let me come more if you'd just get better already" she joked

"Hey you go from crying over me to blaming me for my injuries" Jamie said feigning hurt

"I just want my boyfriend to feel better" Eddie cooed

"I'll see what I can do" Jamie replied

"I guess I have to go now" Eddie said standing up

"I love you, I'm glad you're here and with my family."

"Me too" Eddie replied planting a kiss on his bruised forehead

"Thank you Eddie" Jamie said sincerely as she left the room.

Eddie took her seat in the waiting room again. For the first time all week she felt relieved. He looked rough but she knew now they'd be okay.

Back at the Reagan house everyone was seated around the table.

"Who would like to say grace?" Frank asked

"Not much to be thankful for today" Danny said grimly looking at Jamie's empty chair.

"We can be thankful he's alive" Linda corrected her husband

"I'll say grace" Erin volunteered

After the prayer the table was unusually quiet.

"So anyone else think we'll get to add another chair to the table soon?" Henry asked

Danny practically spit out his food

"Whoa grandpa don't jump the gun on this one just cuz we've met her under these circumstances doesn't mean much"

"I don't think he's jumping the gun I mean come on they've been partners for two years" Linda countered

"Are we talking about Uncle Jamie's friend Eddie?" Jack asked

"Yep kiddo" Danny answered

"I told you she would be aunt Eddie" Sean whispered loudly to his brother. All the adults laughed.

"I think she'll be around soon enough" Erin replied returning to the original question

"They've only been dating a few days. Plus she didn't tell us they were dating and it took her a while to make a presence at the hospital" Danny argued

"Oh come on. She was an emotional wreck because she cared about him!" Linda retorted

"Plus you didn't hear it from me but Jamie's had a crush on her for a while" Erin added

Frank raised an eyebrow at his daughter

"No way. The kids too smart to break rules like that" Danny said

"I don't know that they broke any rules per say but about a year and a half ago he came to my office asking for girl advice. He didn't mention a name but whoever it was he definitely liked her but denied it. But like I said you didn't hear it from me" Erin explained

"If they were out of line I don't want to know about it" Frank added

Just then Nikki walked in returning home from college

"Nikki!" Everyone greeted her

"Hey guys. I was surprised to see everyone was home when I pulled in the driveway" Nikki said as she took a seat at the table.

"We've got the night off hospital duty" Erin stated

"So who's there with uncle Jamie?" Nikki asked

"His new girlfriend" Danny informed

"You say new like she's some kind of stranger!" Linda argued

"Who is she?" Nikki asked

"His former partner, Eddie Janko" Henry replied

"Oh I've met her! He finally went for her?" Nikki said excitedly

"When did you meet her? And what do you mean finally?" Erin asked

"Uncle Jamie gave me rides a few times and she was in the car with him. They'd just gotten off tour. I could always tell they liked each other they just let the uniform get in the way" Nikki explained

"See I was right!" Erin said

"So what do you think about all this dad?" Danny asked

"Yeah you've been quiet down there commissioner" Henry agreed

"I like Eddie. She's much better for him than Sydney." Frank started

"A monkey would be better for him than Sydney" Nikki interrupted

"I don't know yet if she's the one. I would hate to see something happen to her in the line of duty and break Jamie's heart again. But overall I like the girl" Frank continued

"I still don't know about all this. I mean don't get me wrong I like Janko but is she the one for Jamie I don't know" Danny replied

"Well I like her" Jack said

"Me too" Sean agreed

"Well that settles it" Erin replied with a laugh as all the adults laughed.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Enjoy chapter 23! I don't own blue bloods and I can't wait for season 6 in 19 days!

Back at the hospital Eddie was sitting in the lobby texting Hailey. It was nearing midnight and she had forgotten to warn Hailey she wouldn't be coming back tonight.

"Hey I'm staying here tonight don't wait up"

"Things must be going well with the fam?" Hailey replied almost instantaneously

"I guess you could say that...things went so well that they left for family dinner and I promised to take the night shift"

"How's he doing?"

"He looks terrible but he's in good spirits and they say he's healing well"

"So you finally got to see him?!"

"Just briefly like a few hours ago"

At this point Eddie's phone rang in lieu of a response

"Eddie! You got to see him! Tell me what happened!" Hailey exclaimed

"I mean we just talked" Eddie replied holding back her excitement

"Well of course you just talked he's in the hospital what did you talk about!?"

"He doesn't blame me. Hospital food is gross. His family rocks. He wants to see me and is over the ex. We're still in fact dating" Eddie said summarizing the conversation.

"Ed. Come on! Don't do this to me! I need more details!"

Eddie began explaining the whole scenario. After discussing Eddie's 20 minutes in the ICU Hailey asked about his family and Eddie was giving her the low down on everyone until a nurse interrupted.

"Mrs Janko?"

"Hails, I'll call you back" Eddie said into the phone

"that's me" she said to the nurse, her voice shaking.

"You're here for officer Reagan right now correct?"

"Yes that's me"

"I'm afraid I have bad news." Eddie's blood froze. It felt like an eternity in her head as the played out all the possible scenarios that could follow.

"His temperature began increasing drastically so we did some tests and it appears he has a infection from the gunshot wound. We're going to need to administer a strong antibiotic then we will need to run further tests to make sure his blood stream isn't infected" the nurse informed. Eddie nodded.

"Um yeah okay what does that mean exactly?" Eddie asked in shock

"His health is deteriorating at the moment. We need to run more tests to know the severity of it but we will need to cut off visitors for a while until we can clear up the infection"

"Thank you for letting me know." Eddie replied robotically.

The nurse walked away leaving Eddie alone in a shocked state. He was fine just minutes ago. It was well just after midnight and she didn't want to ca the commissioner with bad news, but she knew she needed to. She called Hailey first needing a source of strength.

"Eddie, hey! finish the story!" Hailey answered

"Hails no he's not okay" Eddie said her voice shaking

"What do you mean?" Hailey asked

"The nurse just came out there's an infection. He's not okay!"

"Eddie calm down I'm sure he'll be okay he's in a hospital they can fix it" Hailey assured hearing the panic in Eddie's voice

"It's after midnight and I have to call the commissioner and tell him Jamie isn't okay." Eddie said her voice getting tight.

"Eddie you're okay. He's okay. Call Mr Reagan and he will understand, that's why you're there, so you can call if something goes wrong" Hailey reassured.

"I can't believe it" Eddie uttered mechanically

"Ed, you can do this I know you can and Jamie needs you to. Do it for him. Be strong do you want me to come down there?" Hailey asked

Eddie took a deep breath. This is why she called Hailey, because she knew she was right. This is why she's here and this is what Jamie needs.

"I-I'll be okay, let me call him and if I need you I'll call you back. Thanks Hailey" Eddie croaked

"Okay be strong Eddie you've got this I'll pray for God to give you strength." Hailey said as the girls hung up.

Eddie dialed the dreaded number. It rang once the twice. What would she do if he didn't answer? She wondered right as she heard the line click on.

"Janko?" A groggy Frank answered.

"Hello sir, I'm sorry to wake you but a nurse just notified me that the wound got infected. His temperature spiked and they're running tests to make sure his blood isn't infected and-"

"I'm on my way" Frank interrupted as he slid out of bed.

He threw on some jeans and an old NYPD sweatshirt, attire he hadn't worn in years, at least not since he had been named commissioner. Then he flew quickly and quietly down the stairs careful to miss the creaky ones. He was almost out the door when e realized he didn't have a ride. He wasn't about to wake his detail at this hour nor did he want to wait on them. He had given Joe's car to Jamie a few years ago and Pop had given his car to Linda when she was in a pinch. As he was frantically searching the counter hoping someone had left a set of keys out he turned to see Danny standing in the doorway.

"Need a ride?" Danny asked

"What are you doing up?" Frank asked

"Let's talk about it on the way" Danny replied sliding on his coat

Once they were in Danny's green jeep Frank asked again, "so what are you doing up?"

"I couldn't exactly sleep. And I'm a detective who's on edge so I heard the phone ring and despite your years on the force I still heard you going downstairs" Danny replied

Frank nodded

"So why are we headed back to St Vic's tonight?" Danny asked

"Eddie called." Frank replied

"Well I deducted that much what'd she say that made you get out of bed to head down here?"

"He's got an infection. I don't know how severe it is yet but the nurse felt the need to tell Eddie so it can't be good" Frank replied

"Damn it!" Danny yelled hitting the steering wheel.

They drove the rest of the way in silence.

As Eddie sat there waiting for Frank to arrive she thought about what Hailey had said. _I'll pray for God to give you strength_. She thought about that line. Eddie was not particularly religious. Any religion she might once have held to was long gone through the whole event with her father and then everything she goes through on the job. She kept playing that line over and over in her head. Hailey obviously believed in a God and she knew Jamie was a devout catholic. I guess if there is a God now is as good a time as any to believe in him. Eddie thought. She wanted to pray but didn't know how. _Hey God, I'm Eddie Janko, um thanks for keeping me safe all these years, God, I really need a favor tonight. Please watch over Jamie and keep him alive here with me tonight. Please? Um Amen?_ It was an awkward attempt at a prayer but maybe it would mean something. She hoped so. Maybe when Jamie was better, if he got better, he could take her to mass and she could give the whole religion thing another try.

When they got there the two men practically dove out of the car. When they walked in Eddie stood up to greet them.

"I'm so sorry to call" Eddie started

"Don't worry about that how's the kid?" Danny asked frantically.

"I don't know. The nurse just told me the gunshot wound got infected. They put him on a heavy antibiotic and are running more tests. No more visitors." Eddie explained

"That explains the dehydration this morning" Frank said piecing details together detective style.

Eddie nodded.

"Hell this is all my fault!" Danny yelled

"Danny sit down." Frank commanded taking a seat

"How could I be so freaking stupid? I should have had more backup he shouldn't have gotten shot! Everything would have been easier if I had taken the bullet" Danny ranted-not taking a seat.

"Daniel. Sit down and shut up. You know you can't think like that and this isn't the place for that." Frank commanded

Danny complied. He sat. Then he repositioned himself. Then he moved again. He couldn't get comfortable. How the heck was he supposed to sit here and do nothing? Jamie couldn't die from this. Danny couldn't fail to protect his brother once again.

"Do you need to go outside?" Frank asked his oldest getting agitated with the constant motion

"Yeah that might be a good idea. Grab me if anything happens" Danny agreed as he left.

Eddie and Frank sat in silence for a few minutes before Frank spoke up.

"Danny's taking this pretty hard. He feels it's his job to protect everyone and he's already lost one younger brother to the job so to think of losing another means he's failed to protect his family" Frank explained

"It's not his fault but I can understand where he's coming from. Jamie looks terrible which doesn't make any of this easier." she agreed

"So you got to see him?" Frank asked

"Yeah just briefly" Eddie said with a smile

"I'm sure he was happy about that. Even before all this happened I had heard how good of a cop you were. Now it's clear he thought more highly of you than just your skill on the job." Frank explained

"Thank you" Eddie nodded not knowing what to say

"Back to the Danny problem at hand I wish I could have left him at home but he's here now so I guess I should go talk to him" Frank said.

"I can try to talk to him" Eddie offered

Frank looked skeptically at the young officer.

"You're up for that challenge?" Frank asked quizzically

"I can try"

"I've been trying for over 40 years with Danny if you want to take this battle by all means."

"I got it"Eddie said getting up to go find Danny.

She walked outside. The air was cold but fresh air felt good after hours of the stifling waiting room. Eddie quickly found Danny sitting on a bench not far from the entrance.

"Hey Danny" Eddie said

"Any news!?" Danny asked eagerly getting up from his bench.

"Unfortunately not." She replied. Danny sat back down

"Wanna talk?" Eddie asked cautiously

"Whatcha doin Janko tryna get brownie points with the family or something?"

"Nope just trying to help...do the right thing and all that" Eddie replied

"Wow. You really are perfect for the kid. That sounds like a direct quote from Jamie Reagan"

They both sighed

"So here we are." Danny said

"This sucks" Eddie complained for the first time

"Tell me about it. We have to sit and wait on all these damn nurses and doctors who act like this is wit sec the way they don't tell anyone anything"

Eddie laughed.

"I guess waiting isn't your thing?" She offered

"It's not the waiting as much as the lack of control. As a detective I like to have my next move plotted, be one step ahead. That doesn't happen here. They don't let you in on the plan." Danny explained

"That's understandable" Eddie agreed not really knowing what to say.

"It can't end the same way it did for Joe" Danny muttered under his breath

"I know you want to protect him and it might not feel like it but you did protect him. Had he waited around for us another day you'd be planning a funeral right now" Eddie reminded him

"I wish I could've gotten to him sooner"

"We all do. I wish he hadn't been taken in the first place."

"I just agh he's so much like Joe in so many ways this just feels like déjà vu and not in a good way"

"I can only imagine" Eddie replied sympathetically feeling excited to have finally cracked through Danny's tough facade

"So when do you have to go back to work?" Danny asked changing the subject

"Tuesday I think. Sarge wants me to see the shrink first" Eddie said disappointedly. She was hoping to let the emotional dramatic moment linger

"Ah good old renzulli always lookin out for you kids" Danny replied nostalgically thinking of his days spend under Renzulli

"Looking out for us? Sometimes I think he just wants to be a pain in the ass" Eddie replied

"That's true too. I was always too much of a pain in his ass for him to get to me" Danny laughed

"Maybe I ought to try that" Eddie smiled

"So you gonna go?" He asked

"Where to the shrink? I dunno what's he gonna do to really help?" Eddie replied skeptically

"I know whatcha mean. Sometimes talking through it is supposed to help. The shrink hates me because I only go when I'm forced to and when I do go I'm too mad about being forced to go that I can't even think about the original reason for going" Danny explained

"I can't even imagine you being forced to sit and talk about your feelings" Eddie said laughing hysterically

"Unfortunately stranger things have happened. As much as I hate the place I think you should go" Danny replied

"You do?"

"Yeah at least amuse sarge and give it a try. You might even like it"

"Okay. I'll call and make an appointment tomorrow. I think I'm scheduled for tour tomorrow night."

"Wow tour already?"

"It's been four days since he's been here and I was off basically the whole week helping with the case." Eddie pointed out

"I guess you're right"

"What about you? When are you back to work?"

"Maria won't admit it but I think she would kill me if I don't go in for at least a little while tomorrow. Plus Linda might help her because I need the hours I can't take this much time off. I don't really wanna go back with things like this but-"

Before Danny could finish his sentence Frank walked out.

"Did they tell you anything new?" Danny asked nervously as Eddie held her breath hoping for the best

"The nurse told me they ran some tests and the infection isn't as severe as they thought. With the antibiotic he should be back on track early tomorrow. They might even move him out of ICU tomorrow afternoon" Frank informed them.

The two sitting on the bench dramatically relaxed.

"That's just like Jamie scare us half to death in the middle of the night for nothing. That kid" Danny said lightheartedly he was sincerely thankful this wasn't anything serious

"Wow I can't believe I had to wake you both up for this!" Eddie complained

"Let's just be thankful it was nothing" Frank added

"It's after 3 now I guess we aren't going back to sleep tonight" Danny noted

"Coffee?" Eddie asked

"I'm gonna need like a gallon" Danny replied

"What time are you going in detective?" Frank asked

"I was going to go in at eight but now I guess I can get there early since I'm already downtown" Danny replied

"And what about you officer?" Frank addressed Eddie

"I'm on for the evening tour" Eddie replied

"Good. It's about time we all get back to normal"

Eddie nodded knowing he was right but at the same time she wondered how normal could life be without Jamie by her side?


	24. Chapter 24

A/N:Sorry for the hiatus guys! Sometimes I write faster than I can post so I just realized I have a chapter and a half I never posted. I'm almost done with this story I just need to figure out how to end it. If you have any suggestions I'd love to hear them! I don't own blue bloods.

Eddie walked into the precinct Monday night feeling exhausted, but she was ready to prove to everyone that she was ready to move on. Strong enough to move on.

She had spend the night into the morning hours with Danny and Frank at the hospital. This morning she went to Hailey's to sleep for a few hours, she was able to do that again, and then she spent the afternoon at the hospital again.

It felt weird to be walking into the twelfth precinct knowing she wouldn't be riding with Jamie today, or ever again. She was heading to the locker room wondering who her new partner would be when sarge interrupted her train of thought.

"Janko in my office" he commanded

She knew she couldn't be in trouble, not yet, and she was even early for tour. He most likely wanted to check on he and get an update on Jamie

"You can probably guess what I'm going to say" he started

"Jamie's doing as well as can be expected, maybe a little better. There was a scare last night but it's cleared up and they're hoping to move him out of ICU" Eddie replied hoping they could leave the conversation at that.

"I'm glad to hear that. Now let's talk about you the officer who I'm about to send into the streets of New York City with a loaded gun and a new partner. Are you going to be able to handle your emotions should you get into a dangerous situation?" Sarge asked directly.

"I need to move on" Eddie answered

"I know you need to move on but are you physically and emotionally ready to move on?"

"Yes"

"Have you seen the shrink yet like I told you to?"

"No I was going to go today but after last night I was too tired so I'll try for tomorrow"

"Janko this isn't some light suggestion that I think might help. This is an order from your Sargent. You need to go to the shrink ASAP. How late were you up last night?"

"Okay sorry sorry I'll go for sure tomorrow. I was at the hospital all night but don't worry I went home and slept this morning"Eddie assured him praying he wouldn't put her on modified assignment

"Janko! How do you expect me to send you out like that?"

"I'm fine! I'm well rested I swear" Eddie lied convincingly

"If I wasn't short on officers you'd be on modified assignment, but I am so welcome back." Renzulli replied skeptically

"Thank you! I'll go change."

"Janko I mean it though you better go see that shrink tomorrow no ifs ands or buts department policy."

"Okay okay! By the way who am I riding with today?" Eddie asked

"I'm gonna have to shift things around at roll call. Jamie had a new partner but I can't pair you with her because we always have a girl and guy partner in case you get into a bad situation. I know you think you're tough but men are physically stronger and faster. There's a new kid who's been riding with sawyer. I'll give you that kid and sawyer can have Jamie's trainee. I'll explain to everyone at roll call"

"Thanks sarge!" Eddie said happily as she bounced out of his office.

She was excited to be back to work. Eddie truly loved her job and missed being on the streets. It was weird to think Jamie wouldn't be by her side for the first time in two years. She hoped this new partner would be cool. The best thing about Jamie was how easy he was to talk to. He could make long eight hour tours fly by.

Eddie walked into the locker room thinking about Jamie. She stopped in her tracks as she saw another girl standing next to her locker. The women's locker room wasn't filled, there were more lockers than cops, so typically Eddie hardly even saw the other girls when she was changing. Eddie suddenly recognized this new girl. Jordan. Jamie's new partner.

Eddie knew now that Jamie didn't have feelings for anyone else but she still didn't like the idea of him training another girl cop. She wasn't exactly jealous per say but it would feel like she was literally being replaced.

Eddie walked over to her locker and started changing into uniform.

"I'm sorry am i in your way?" Jordan asked

"No I'm fine" Eddie said

"Have we met you look familiar but I can't quite remember?" Jordan asked

"Eddie Janko. We met at 54 when you came with Renzuli to Check on Jamie's case" Eddie replied

"Oh right! You're his old partner right? Damn you must be good he went on and on about you!" Jordan gushed.

Eddie couldn't help but blush. "Um yeah I guess that's me"

"I'm Jordan. I've only been here for a few weeks. I didn't know that was your locker I can move down a couple so we aren't right next to each other." Jordan offered

"I mean whatever you want its ya know it's fine" Eddie said trying to play it cool but suggesting with her tone that she wanted Jordan to slide down a few.

"I'll move down! There's no point in us being so cramped! So how's Jamie doing? I'm assuming you were at the hospital?" She chattered

"Yeah I was there. He's doing a little better, they want to move him out of ICU soon" Eddie informed her.

"I'm glad he's okay! He was so nice, such a welcoming training officer!" Jordan cooed

"Yeah me too. Me too" Eddie agreed

The girls went to role call and Eddie looked around the room for the new guy she would be paired with. To her surprise there were several new officers. She had been gone a few months but it didn't seem like it had been that long. Renzulli started roll call with something about a line of bakery burglaries. It sounded dumb to Eddie but she wasn't really focused on that, she was thinking about Jamie.

"Welcome back to officer Janko" sarge interrupted her thoughts

"Now that she's back we have to rearrange partners a little"

Eddie's phone vibrated in her pocket. She knew she should pay attention but she had to make sure Jamie was okay. She slid it out of her pocket. It was from Danny.

"Hey Eddie they're moving him out of ICU. Text me before you come back so I can tell you where to go. Have a good tour"

Eddie couldn't help but smile. She was thinking about Jamie and didn't snap out of her trance until she heard

"And Eddie Janko in twelve david"

Eddie panicked. She completely missed who her new partner was. It would be good to be back in 12 David but it wouldn't be the same. She was hoping her new partner would take initiative and introduce himself to her. Then roll call was over. This was the moment of truth who was her new partner?

She began walking out of the roll call room and Renzulli stopped her.

"Janko you sure you're ready for this?"

"Yeah sarge I'm good" Eddie assured him

"Alright I put you in a quieter sector tonight. Be safe. I think Burgess is going to make a good cop, train him well" sarge reminded her

Burgess Eddie thought. Okay so his last name is burgess that's more than I knew about him before. I'll just meet him at the car.

She stepped outside into the cool fall air and headed toward the car. The sun was beginning to set and the air was crisp, a nice night for a tour.

"Officer Janko?" A voice behind her asked.

Eddie whirled around to see a guy dressed in uniform. He was tall and fit. His hair was more of a caramel color cut shorter than Jamie's. He was good looking, Eddie of course wasn't attracted to him, but he was good looking. He smiled a big white smile and held out his hand.

"Hi I'm Andrew Burgess, you can call me Drew" he introduced amicably

"I'm Eddie nice to meet you" she said politely

"With the name Eddie I was expecting-"

"An old man? I get that a lot" Eddie replied

"Hey this is a pleasant surprise" he laughed

"You wanna drive or me?" He continued not skipping a beat

"I can drive, I mean if you don't mind a girl driving" Eddie said playfully hoping she was t stuck with some misogynistic partner.

"No problem. You're the training officer here" he laughed again

"And don't you forget it" Eddie joked as she got into the drivers seat

"So how long have you been on the force?" Eddie asked

"About 3 weeks. What about you?"

"Two and a half years. I've been out the last month or two doing some undercover work"

"Wow that's crazy that must've been a really cool experience!" Drew gushed

"Eh I'm glad to be back. It's a lot harder than it seems and it puts a lot of people in very dangerous situations" Eddie said trying not to get upset

"Oh yeah I guess that's true" he replied sensing some sensitivity towards the subject

"You'll get to do some undercover work soon enough. I did my first one with my partner after only a couple months on the job. We had to dress up like we were looking to buy an engagement ring at a little jewelry store. We were hoping to catch a robbery but then this guy got really distressed because he couldn't return the ring after his engagement got called off and he tried to pull a gun on the jeweler."

"That's crazy! What'd you do go all NYPD on him? Was he shocked"

"We didn't want to blow our cover so he tried to take us all as hostages and Jamie made him let the others go. Jamie is, uh was, my partner. He went to Harvard law so he pretended to be a lawyer and talk the guy down before it became a felony but he ended up having to arrest the guy. I was so mad at him that day for making me leave because I thought he didn't trust me, but now I understand he did what he had to do" Eddie explained thinking back to that day

At this point they were in their sector so Eddie parked the car.

"Well here we are. Welcome to the wonderful world of the NYPD."Eddie said sarcastically

"Most tours are uneventful?" He asked

"Yep especially at this time of night on this side of town"

The radio stayed quiet most all night so they talked through most of the tour about everything hometowns, college, sports, food, music. By the end of the tour Eddie was excited to have him by her side as her new partner. When they got back to the precinct it was around 2 in the morning.

"See you tomorrow?" He asked

"Yeah hopefully"

"I'll look forward to it" he said flashing his million dollar smile again

Eddie quickly changed back into street clothes and headed out of the precinct. She got in her car and began to drive to the hospital. Then she remembered it was the middle of the night and there would be nothing to do there. So she headed towards Hailey's because she still didn't want to go home. She then realized it was too late to call Hailey to let her in and she didn't have a key. So she drove to the only other place she could go. Jamie's.

She slid the key into the lock and let herself in instantly inhaling Jamie's scent letting it envelope her. Eddie's momentary comfort was shattered when she saw a light coming from the bedroom and heard the TV. She pulled out her off duty weapon and slid to the end of the hallway.

"Don't come any farther or I'll shoot! Identify yourself" a female voice yelled from around the corner

"Nikki? Eddie Janko." Eddie gasped recognizing the voice

"Eddie! You scared the hell out of me what are you doing here?" Nikki asked

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here?" Eddie asked

"You first" Nikki insisted

"I just got off tour and didn't know where else to go it was too late for the hospital or my friends house where I've been staying. Your turn" Eddie replied sharply not liking being told what to do by an 18 year old

"My moms at the hospital. I'm home from college. I couldn't sleep and Uncle Jamie gave me a key and said to stop by whenever I needed to. Tonight I needed to." Nikki replied

"Why are you still up? It's after 2. And why do you have a gun?" Eddie asked

"Like I said I couldn't sleep. I thought you were someone breaking in and I know where he keeps his off duty weapon" Nikki replied

"Jamie Reagan showed you where he keeps his gun?" Eddie asked skeptically knowing Jamie was too cautious for that

"Not exactly. I've been over here a lot and I just kinda know where he keeps it." Nikki confessed

"Okay then" Eddie said awkwardly

"So why are you here again? Why not your place?" Nikki asked

"I can't bring myself to go back to my place ever since this all went down. I've been staying with my friend Hailey but it's too late to go there and I don't know where the new room is at the hospital." Eddie explained

"So here we are"

"Yep"

The girls awkwardly stood there in an apartment that belonged to neither of them. They had only met once or twice so they didn't really know where to go from this awkward late night encounter.

"So...where do we go from here? I can take the couch you can keep the bed and we can pretend the other isn't here, we can talk about this whole situation or..." Eddie trailed off not really knowing what their other options are.

"I was watching Netflix in his room you're welcome to join if you want. He's got a king bed." Nikki offered not wanting to make this more awkward but struggling not to

"Okay sure" Eddie replied

Eddie fell asleep to the sound of Pretty Little Liars, she'd never seen the show and it was too hard to follow as a first timer.

Eddie woke up around 11 the next morning. She couldn't believe how late she'd slept. She looked to the other side of the bed to see Nikki's still body fast asleep. Eddie went to the kitchen and began to make a bowl of cereal and some coffee, After a couple of minutes Nikki came out of the bedroom.

"Morning. Want some coffee?" Eddie offered

"Yeah thanks. What time is it?" Nikki asked

"Eleven" Eddie replied handing Nikki a mug of coffee

"Crap my mom's going to wonder where I was"

"You go to Columbia right?" Eddie asked

"Yeah why?"

"Sorry I'm not being creepy Jamie's bragged about you. Just tell her you forgot one of your books so you went back to school to get it and ended up spending the night because it was too late to ride the subway back alone" Eddie offered

"Good call" Nikki said with surprise

"I did my share of sneaking out" Eddie confessed

"You unlike uncle Jamie" Nikki laughed

"He's pretty by the book I guess. I'll work on that" Eddie laughed

"So we aren't going to tell anyone about this little rendezvous are we?" Nikki asked

"I won't if you won't" Eddie replied

"It's a deal then."

"Are you going to the hospital today?" Eddie asked

"Yeah I still haven't gotten to see him so hopefully today they'll let me"

"Yeah okay do you want to ride with me?" Eddie offered

"That'd be great. I'm going to go jump in the shower real quick" Nikki replied

"Okay sounds good"

Once the younger girl had left Eddie pulled out her phone and the card Renzulli gave her

"New York Psych Clinic how can I help you" a receptionist answered

"Hi my name's Eddie Janko, I'm an officer for the NYPD and I was referred here by my Sargent to make an appointment with Dr Wagner" Eddie replied

"Of course! Dr Wagner does a lot of work with the officers. Do you need to come in today?"

"If that's possible then yes. I have to work tonight at six" Eddie replied

"Okay today is a little tight but I can try to squeeze you in around four since this is important" the lady replied helpfully

"Okay thank you" Eddie replied before hanging up.

She groaned, The one thing she didn't want to do was re-live the situation. Nikki came out of Jamie's room and the girls packed their stuff, cleaned up their mess and set off for the hospital.

Once they got there Erin met them in the parking lot and led them up to Jamie's room.

"Nikki I went home this morning to change clothes and you weren't there, where'd you go?" Erin asked as she led the girls up the stairs.

"Sorry I went back to school last night to grab a book I forgot and it got too late to ride the subway back" Nikki replied exchanging a look with Eddie

"Okay sweetie just tell me next time I was getting worried" Erin replied as the reached Jamie's room

Eddie let Nikki go in first to have some time alone with her uncle since she hadn't gotten to see him yet.

As she waited in the hallway she thought about the last 24 hours. Her first tour without Jamie had gone surprisingly well. Although she hated to admit it riding with a new partner was actually kind of fun. Drew was cool, and funny, and nice, and attractive; but none of that mattered because she had Jamie. She did. She had Jamie Reagan the best cop and boyfriend in the world and she didn't want anyone else. Last night with Nikki had been kind of weird, actually really weird. Eddie didn't even know what to think about that. And then there was that psych evaluation today she had to worry about. With all these thoughts swirling around in her head the time flew by. A whole hour had passed before Nikki and Erin came out of Jamie's room and to Eddie it felt like five minutes.

When it was her turn Eddie got up and walked into the room. She was happy to see Jamie had perked up a little in the day since she'd see him. His eyes looked less empty and the swelling and bruising were going down.

"There's my favorite officer" Jamie exclaimed when she walked in

"I'm glad to see my favorite patient is feeling better"

"Better? Yes, much. Good? Not quite. But enough about me I heard you had your first tour without me last night. How'd that go? You don't miss me too much do you?"

"Miss you? Nooo officer Reagan who?" Eddie joked

"Wow that hurts! A week off the job and my own girlfriend forgets I existed"

"You know that could never happen"

"I hope not. So really how was is? Is your new partner a shmuck?" Jamie asked hopefully

"Unfortunately he's not a shmuck" Eddie said sarcastically. "He's new on the force his name's Drew. Just out of academy, eager to work, good kid your basic academy graduate"

"So you're a training officer now? Hey congrats Janko!"Jamie congratulated

"Thanks Reagan I owe it all to my training officer" she said with a smile

"Think he's got your back?" Jamie asked shifting to a concerned tone

"As far as I can tell I mean he's new on the job eager for action but last night we only had one domestic call. Really quiet in our sector" Eddie replied

"The one thing i don't like about the idea of a new partner is not being able to have each other's backs"

"One thing? I thought the one thing you don't like is the thought of a partner who doesn't pick restaurants as good as I do. And don't pretend you won't miss my bubbly personality, unmatched charm and dashing beauty." Eddie quipped

"Maybe you're right I'll miss two things. Being able to protect you and your incredible modesty" Jamie retorted

"Whatever Reagan, either way you'll miss me"

"I hope I won't miss you. The whole reason we cant ride together is so we can date. I hope I'll get to see you more"

"I guess I might be able to squeeze you in between my tours and my ever active social life" Eddie said sarcastically

"You better"

"Speaking of my full schedule is it really three thirty already?" She asked glancing at the clock in the room

"I guess so that's what the clock says janko"

"Crap I've got to go. I have an appointment with the department shrink at four across town and then tour at six" Eddie explained

"The shrink?"

"Yeah the shrink and it's all your fault"

"My fault? No it's your fault for caring so deeply about me" Jamie retorted

"Whatever Reagan you're so full of it"

"See you tomorrow?" Jamie asked

"I hope so but it might be later if sarge moves me to a day tour. I'm not waking you up if I get off late" Eddie warned him

"Fine. Be careful"

"Always am see ya later" she said as she left

Eddie arrived at the psych center with a couple minutes to spare. She was worried about this examination because she didn't want to be forced to take any more time off work. When she was called back she was led into a small office that looked like a tiny living room. The doctor was a woman in her thirties with brown hair that framed her face. First Eddie was forced to explain every detail of what happened. She had rehearsed this part over a hundred times in her head so when it came time to explain the story she did it stoically just as planned.

"So how have you been coping with this?" The doc asked

"Coping? I'm just taking everything day by day" Eddie replied coolly

"Eddie this has been a traumatic experience are you sleeping okay? Eating okay?"

"I'm fine really" Eddie insisted

"That's what I'm afraid of. You're too 'fine'"

"The department gives me access to all your files, I can see where you've had several high intensity cases, an undercover opp, you've killed a man, and you've been kidnapped and you've never stepped into my office until now. Why?"

"I have a support system" Eddie said trying to say what the doctor wanted to hear so she could move one

"Who?"

"My partner and my friends"

"Ah so you're here now because you can't turn to your partner this time"

"I'm here because Sargent renzulli threatened to put me on modified assignment" Eddie replied quickly

"Eddie I sense that you like to deal with your feelings on your own but you don't have to do that"

"That's how I am. I'm independent and I deal with my own crap. I don't want help from anyone"

"Eddie I'm just saying you don't have to live like that"

"But that's how I like it"

"One day you won't be able to live like that anymore"

"That day isn't today"

"If you say so"

"So am I cleared or not?"Eddie asked

"You can work if you agree to come back in two weeks for a follow up evaluation. I think I can better asses you once you've had some separation from the events"

"Fine whatever gets me back on the job"

"Have a good tour"

When Eddie got back to her car she was so angry. She absolutely hated every part of that its like they were looking for her to cry...which is of course the whole point of a shrink but whatever she wasn't going to do that today. There's only one person who could get her to cry and he was tied up at the moment. Her feelings could wait


End file.
